Starting Over Again
by gleeking4finchel
Summary: Finn comes back home from the army after 5 years of seeing horrible, unspeakable things. Him and Rachel are engaged, but can Rachel deal with his PSTD? Will they last? Who will be able to help Finn? Does a certain blonde still have his heart?Finchel first, Fuinn end.
1. Chapter 1

At the tender age of 24 years old, Finn Hudson has already seen enough horrors for more than two life times. He's already served five years in the army and has watched countless friends die. Countless people die. He knew when he was fighting the enemy, that they still had families, possibly children. He closed his eyes tight and gripped his seat, remembering one memory in particular flood back to him-three young boys being blown up by a roadside bomb. He twitched a little, remembering all of it...

"Finn?" an annoyed, yet soft voice asked. He slowly unpeeled his eyes. He saw his fiance, his high school sweetheart, looking down at him. He suddenly wasnt tense anymore and did his trademark side smile at her.

"Yeah?" he replied as he looked up at her. She squinted her eyes a bit at him. "Are you okay?" she asked, while sitting on the arm of the chair. Even though he's been home for a year now, Rachel still didn't get it. She knew he's seen horrible things, but, why couldn't he just get over it?

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" he replied as he got and walked to the kitchen. "I'm gonna make myself a quick sandwich then head out to work, alright?" Finn yelled from the kitchen as he took out some deli meat and cheese from the refrigerator.

"Okay, I'm going out with Kurt and Blaine tonight, I'm sure I'll be home before you though" Rachel replied back as she walked to the kitchen and smiled at him.

"Alright, have fun. I'll see you when I get home. I love you." Finn smiled and kissed her cheek as he walked out their New York City apartment with a sandwich in hand.

"I love you too" Rachel smiled at him as he walked out the door.

Finn worked as a bar tender at night and during the day, he worked as a mechanic. He had to work two jobs, mostly because Rachel didn't have a job since her "auditions took up most of her time". Her words, not Finns. He supported her though and wanted to save some of the money from the army. For what? He didn't know. His future childrens college fund perhaps. His wedding. He didn't know, but he wanted to save it.

Rachel immediately called Kurt ten minutes after Finn walked out of the door, just in case he came back and forgot something.

"Kurt? It's Rach" Rachel said into the phone.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the other end of the phone. "I have caller ID, Rachel. All cell phones do now." Kurt replied. "What's up though? Are we still on for tonight?" Kurt asked, excitedly.

"Of course! But, prepare for a little venting session." Rachel replied to her best friend, followed by a sigh.

"Oh God. Can't wait for this one." Kurt replied back, rolling his eyes, again.

Finn strolled happily into work. He had to admit, he liked his job here. It was fun. Plus, he got to work with his long time best friend-Puck. "What's up my man?" Finn asked while smiling and fist bumping the mohawked man.

"Nothin' man. Cougar night" Puck replied as he was mixing a drink. "My favorite night" he said, without looking at Finn and handing the drink to a middle aged woman and winking. She smiled and walked away.

"Of course it is" Finn said chuckling as he put his name badge on.

A few hours later, and a few blocks away from the bar Finn worked at, Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel were at a trendy NYC club sitting at a small table.

"I just don't get why he can't get over it! I mean, he's going to therapy, but he wakes up in the middle of the night screaming and in a sweat! I don't know how much longer I can deal with this. I have to get all my sleep! My voice doesn't sound right if I don't get a full eight hours of undisturbed sleep!" Rachel exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Are you serious, Rachel? The guy just got out of combat..He's seen things. Don't you think you should be a little more sensitive and try to support him?" Blaine asked, seemingly annoyed and upset that Rachel was actually bitching about this.

"It's been a year, Blaine. A year. I knew he'd come back a little fucked up, but I didn't think it'd take him this long to recover. I thought at the most it'd take four months." Rachel replied, looking Blaine dead in the eyes. Blaine and Rachel were now in a full fledge staring competition.

"Rach, I gotta agree with Blaine here. You have no idea what Finn has seen. You know he's sensitive to start with, as just need to be patient. If you really love him, you'll stick by him." Kurt said looking between Blaine and Rachel and putting his hand on Blaines knee. He felt Blaine calm down more.

"You guys just don't ge-" Rachel was saying, before she was cut off.

"Wait, guys? Rachel? Blaine? Kurt?" the three looked up to see a petite blonde with a latin girl.

"NO WAY!" Kurt jumped from his seat and hugged Quinn, while Blaine followed and hugged Santana. Rachel stood up, still shocked that they were here. 'What are Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez doing here in New York?' Rachel thought as she hugged the two girls in front of them.

"Sit down, sit down!" Kurt said while Blaine was already off to get two extra chairs.

"What the fuck is up, guys?! It's been, what, 6 years?" Santana replied as Blaine put their seats at the table and the five old friends sat down in inusion.

The five continued to catch up. Quinn and Rachel weren't as talkative as the other three though. Quinn noticed a shiny ring on Rachels finger. 'At least I know he came back alive..' Quinn thought as she stared at the ring.

"It isn't polite to stare, Quinn" Rachel said jokingly. Quinn shot her eyes up from the gaze and chuckled.

"So I'm guessing you and Frankenteen are engaged...again" Santana said while taking a sip of her drink.

"Yup!" Rachel shot up, smiling and holding her hand out so they could all see the ring.

Kurt and Blaine just looked at eachother. As if Blaine read Kurt's mind, he grabbed Kurt's hand and whispered in his ear, "we're gonna need a shot...or four". Wit that, Kurt and Blaine excused themselves and went up to the bar, leaving the girls to talk.

Quinn couldn't help but feel a little jealous. As Rachel continued to talk about her and Finn, Quinn just nodded and smiled. Santana nudged Quinns elbow, which got Quinns attention. She glanced over at Santana who rolled her eyes. This all went unnoticed to Rachel.

"I'm sure Finn would love to see you two! How about you guys come over for dinner tomorrow night? We have a usual Sunday night dinner-Kurt,Blaine, Finn, and I, and I'm sure we'd all love for you two to come!" Rachel exclaimed as she leaned into Quinn and Santana.

"Free food? Why the fuck not" Santana replied without emotion as she looked at Quinn.

"That sounds lovely" Quinn replied, giving a soft smile. With that, Rachel continued to be...Well, Rachel Berry, and just talk about herself. Quinn ignored her and played scenarios out in her head about what could happen on that Sunday dinner...

**What do you guys think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back at the bar with Finn and Puck..**

It started to calm down around one a.m. "How's everything with Berry?" Puck asked as he was cleaning up a little. Finn has been thinking about this all year; how were things with him and Rachel? They didn't fight, but she definetly didn't understand...Understand what he's been through. Yeah, that's it.

"Can't complain" Finn replied as he shrugged. Puck walked up to Finn and pat him on the shoulder as he put on his jacket. "I'll see ya later, Finny boy. Xbox tomorrow after your stupid 'Sunday Dinner'?" Puck asked as he smirked. Finn rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"It's not that bad...You know, you could come." Finn replied sheepishly. "Dude, she makes you dress up for it. I thought Sundays were suppose to be a day of relaxation! And hell no, why the fuck would I come? I told you, my dog's gonna be sick tomorrow. That's my excuse for this one." Puck said as he smiled. Finn laughed out loud-Puck always made up a bogus excuse as to why he couldn't come to the Sunday dinners. He came once and Rachel flipped because he was in jeans. Since then, Puck has always made up some excuse.

"Dude, you don't have a dog" Finn replied as he walked out the door with Puck, both laughing.

By the time Finn got home, Rachel was already asleep. He looked down at her and smiled. She really was beautiful. He kissed her head as he started to take his work clothes off.

"Finn?" Rachel asked as she turned over, still half asleep. "Hey" he replied softly, as he sat on the bed and took his shoes off. Rachel got up, with her eyes still closed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"'How was work?" she asked. "Alright. Cougar night." Finn replied, chuckling a bit. Rachel laughed softly and kissed his shoulder. "Take your clothes off" Rachel said softly as she got off his shoulder and went back under the covers. Finn smiled and did just that. He slid into bed with Rachel, in just his boxers. He cuddled up to Rachel and she started planting soft kisses on his neck. Finn lifted his head up a little, giving her more access to his neck. He moaned softly as he rubbed her back. He lifted her shirt off and she parted her lips from his neck, to allow him to do so. He unclipped her bra as well and took it off, all the while Rachel's lips were still attached to his neck.

"God, Rach..." he moaned her name as she started kissed down his now chiseled chest. The army really helped Finn's body. She always thought he had a great body, but now, he had more muscle. He had big strong arms and a rock hard chest and stomach now.

Rachel stopped when she reached his stiff 'friend'. She smiled up at him and pulled it out of his boxers. She kissed the head softly and slowly put her lips over the head and sucked. She started off slow, but then sped up when she felt him getting harder. She gripped his lower back with her free hand. And that's where it went from amazing to bad.

"Fuck!" Finn yelled out as he suddenly got soft and touched the spot where Rachel was gripping so hard. One of his battle scars.

"Jesus Christ, Finn!" Rachel said, coming up from over the covers, jumping from the bed and turning the light on. "What, we can't even have intercourse now!?" she yelled as he sat up in bed with his head against the head board.

"I'm sorry, Rach..." Finn replied, upset, not even looking at her. "Do you not even care how I feel about this? God, you can't freak out like this!" she replied, getting angrier.

"Rach, I'm sorry, let's continue, I'm sorry" Finn said, looking up at his fiance, who was pulling her night shirt back on. "No, Finn, just forget it. Goodnight." she said, turning the light off and climbing back into bed with her back faced towards him.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying, I really am. You think I like being like this?" Finn replied as he slid back into bed, facing her back. He gently played with the ends of her hair.

"Try harder Finn. I can't live like this anymore." Rachel replied, very stiff. Finn let his hand fall from her hair and felt tears coming down. The truth was, he was really trying. You can't erase your memory, though. You can't unsee things, as much as Finn wanted too.

"Goodnight" Finn finally said as he turned over, his back now facing her back.

**The next morning, Sunday..**

Rachel was up at 7:00 am sharp. She had breakfast already by 8-chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, sausage, and of course orange juice, for Finn, and some oatmeal and coffee and her. Finn was up when he smelled the food and strolled down stairs, not before putting a shirt on though. He hated his scars from battle-they were ugly to him. He always tried to cover them up, no matter who he was with. Rachel didn't like looking at them either. When she first saw them, she told him if he wanted a career in acting, he'd have to get them fixed or something. Production companies wouldn't want to pay for extra makeup to cover them up.

"Hi" Rachel said softly looking down at her oatmeal, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Morning" Finn replied as he sat down and looked at her for a second. He started digging into his food and Rachel smiled softly at him.

"Someone was hungry" Rachel said as she took a sip of coffee. Finn did his lopsided grin at her and nodded. "About last night, Finn..." Rachel started as she put her 'serious face' on, as Finn liked to call it, and looked at him.

"Nothing to talk about." Finn replied as he stuffed bacon into his mouth. He still remembered what she said before she drifted off into sleep.."I can't live like this anymore".

**Meanwhile, at Santana and Quinn's apartment, in the afternoon. **

"How fucking random is it that we're going to 'Finchels' apartment to have Sunday dinner? I kinda wish we said we couldn't. God, I don't even want to imagine what their apartment looks like. Probably Finns balls hung up in a frame that says 'Property of Rachel Barbara Berry' along with a creepy shrine to Barbara Streisand." Santana said as she winced, thinking about their apartment. Quinn chuckled as she sat next to her friend on their couch with a bottle of water.

"Oh come on, it might not be that bad. Besides, a catch up would be nice. " Quinn said as she took a sip from her bottle. Santana glared at her. "You look like you're staring into my soul, San" Quinn said as she started straight back at Santana, looking confused.

"You just wanna see Finnocence. Come on, I know you still wanna hit that, Q" Santana smirked as she continued staring straight back at Quinn.

"He's engaged" Quinn replied as she rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the couch.

"You didn't confirm nor deny that you wanted to bump uglies with him." Santana said as she wiggled her eye brows up and down. Quinn burst out laughing at her attempt at wiggling her eyebrows, followed with Santana laughing at herself.

"Come on, let's go see what we can wear tonight. They said to dress business casual..." Quinn said as she got up and walked over to her room.

"I can't do this shit" Santana grunted as she slowly got up and followed Quinn.

**Later that evening..**

"Why are there six plates?" Finn questioned as he looked at the table in confusion. Finn was dressed in tan dress pants and a navy blue button up long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up a little. Rachel was dressed in a floral sun dress and white wedges. 'Their sunday best', as Rachel called them.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that we ran into Quinn and Santana at the club and I invinted them!" Rachel chirped excitedly.

Quinn...as in, Quinn Fabray. That was a name that Finn hasn't heard in a while. He glanced over at Kurt who just shrugged. While he was away, Finn would ask his mom about Quinn in the letters, since Carole Hudson was friends with Quinns mom. Finn would never tell Rachel this, he knows she'd probably get pissed. He couldn't help it though. He wanted to make sure Quinn was happy and doing okay. It seemed like she had the perfect high school life, but behind closed doors she didn't. Finn knew that better than anyone.

Finn snapped out of his thoughts as he remembered he had to reply to Rachel, so it didn't seem weird. Before he could say anything though, Rachel asked him to help bring the food to the table. Finn agreed and helped her put the food on the table. After everything was all set, as if perfect timing, there was a knock at the door. Finn froze. He was going to see Quinn Fabray.

**Cliff hanger!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh goody, they're here!" Rachel said, smiling. "Blaine, Kurt, get up so you can properly greet our guests."

Blaine and Kurt just glanced at eachother and stood up from the couch. With that, Rachel opened the door and shrieked. "Hey guys!" Rachel exclaimed as she opened the door. "Welcome" Rachel said as she opened the door wider and let her guest in. Quinn just smiled at her while Santana had her arms crossed and rolled her eyes. Immediately Quinn's eyes connected to Finn's. 'I was afraid this would happen' Quinn thought as she finally broke her trance from Finn. "You guys get situated while I just use the bathroom, it'll only be for a moment" Rachel smiled and walked to the bathroom.

"Finnocence!" Santana shrieked as she went up to him and gave him a big hug. "I see you're still freakishly tall" Santana said as she pulled away and looked him up and down.

"I see you're still...opinionated" Finn replied as he chuckled and moved his eyes over to Quinn who was just finishing talking to Blaine and Kurt.

"Hey Quinn" Finn said, almost in a shy tone. He gave her a soft smile and hugged her.

"Hey Finn, how are you?" Quinn said in her most nonchalant tone ever. She hugged him back and she couldn't help but feel like it felt right. She felt like she was a teenager again, pinning over Finn Hudson and being the envy of all the girls at school and being his girlfriend. She didn't want him to know how nervous she was and how her body instantly started getting hotter. She pulled away softly and smiled up at him.

"I'm good, how about you?" Finn said as he nervously put his hands in his pockets. "Did you bring your appetite?" Finn asked her as his smile grew.

Quinn giggled, and replied with, "I sure did." As Kurt, Blaine, and Santana watched on, the three of them gave eachother knowing looks.

Quinn couldn't help but notice that his body had changed. He wasn't that awkward teenage boy anymore-he was a man. He had muscle now. His hair was a little shorter now and his face looked more defined. She also couldn't help but wonder if he had any battle scars under his clothes...No Quinn, don't think like that. God, this was going to be a long dinner.

Finn looked over at Quinn. Her hair was a little longer from the last time he saw her. She still had those piercing green eyes that he loved. He looked her up and down and decided that Quinn Fabray had turned into a woman.

"Is everyone ready?" Rachel asked as she put her hands together and walked to Finn's side. A mumble of "yeah's" and "yes's" answered her and everyone made their way to the table.

Quinn sat next to Santana on the right side of the table, while Kurt sat at the head of the table and Blaine sat at the other head of the table. Rachel sat across from Santana, which left Finn sitting across from Quinn. 'Great' Quinn thought, 'now I'm gonna be distracted'. Santana softly kicked Quinn's leg under the table and smirked at her. Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled a little.

"Shall we say grace?" Rachel asked as she looked around the table. Finn sighed a little and ran his hand through his hair, while Kurt and Blaine just put their hands together. Quinn looked over at Santana who looked like she was going to burst out laughing.

"Grace? What? Aren't you a Jew?" Santana then burst into a laughing fit while Quinn just pretended to ignore her. Rachels mouth formed an "O" shape and just stared at Santana. Blaine and Kurt silently laughed while Finn pretended to be offended. Finn glanced at Quinn and smirked at her. Quinn gave Finn a soft smile as they held their gaze for a second longer.

"Jewish people can say grace too, Santana" Rachel said assertively. With that being said, Santana calmed down and grace was said. After that, everyone dug in. The only sound you could hear was chewing and forks being scraped against the plates once in a while.

"So, Rachel tell me" Santana asked, breaking the silence. "What have you been doing? Finally get your big break on broadway?" Santana eyed Rachel. Rachel looked down for a second and blushed; the truth was, no, she hasn't. She had minor roles, but nothing big yet.

"I've been in a few plays. Minor ones." Rachel responded, a little upset. Santana nodded and smiled. In a way, she kind of felt bad. Everyone and their mothers knew how badly Rachel wanted to be on stage all day.

"So, where are you working then?" Santana asked. Blaine and Kurt shared a look and Finn looked up at Santana for a second.

"Um, I don't work at the moment... Too busy with auditions and what not." Rachel responded.

"Oh." Santana replied, crunching her eyebrows together and pouting her lips a little while she nodded her head. Santana was kind of surprised. Their apartment was beautiful and had to be at least nine hundred dollars a month. Plus, the furniture was nice. Does that mean Finn has a big job?

"What about you Finnocence? Working? What's going on with you? You barely said two words tonight" Santana asked as she looked over at the man who was helping himself to seconds of mashed potatoes. Finn looked up and smiled at her.

"I work at the bar Johnny's at night and then during the day at a mechanical shop." Finn replied. He didn't like working all day, but he wanted Rachel to live her dreams. He had dreams too, ya know. Quinn looked at Blaine who just shrugged at her and mouthed "i know". Quinn didn't like this, at all. Why did Finn have to sacrifice because of Rachel? Rachel couldn't get a little job to at least help? Santana gave Finn a sympathetic look.

Finn caught onto the little pity party and replied by putting his arm around Rachel and saying, "I want her to live her dreams. I lived mine by going into the army." Finn looked at Rachel and smiled, while Rachel turned her head up and smiled back. Finn knew he was half lying though. He did want her to live her dreams, but he had dreams as well. Santana and Quinn both nodded. Quinn caught Finn's eye again as he took his arm off of Rachel and continued eating. He smiled at her as he took a bite of his food.

'Eye fucking at it's finest.' Santana thought as she looked at the two. Surprisingly, Rachel was oblivious to Quinn and Finn glancing at eachother.

"So, what's been going on with you two?" Kurt asked looking at Santana and Quinn. Santana spoke up first.

"I own a little beauty salon in the city. It gets good business and I love it, but, I'm also trying to seal a deal with a recording contract." Santana smiled, looking proud. As mean as Santana was, and though she'd never admit it, she did like to make people feel good, and look good, which is why she loves working at her beauty salon so much. People walk in with no confidence and walk out with confidence. They all start congratulating Santana.

"What about you Ms. Fabray?" Blaine asked while folding his hands across his lap.

"Well, I graduated Yale with a degree in journalism and a minor in photography. As much as I loved New Haven, I decided New York was the place to be for writing. I got an internship at the New York Times and I work at the club that I saw you guys at. I mostly bar tend." Quinn said smiling, mostly looking at Finn. She noticed Rachel giving her a look, so she turned to Santana. "When I decided to move to New York, I knew I didn't want to be on my own, so I gave San a call and here we all today. We're room mates!" Quinn said laughing a little.

"Wow, New York Times? Damn" Finn said as he took a chug of his wine. Santana rolled her eyes and Kurt slapped his forehead lightly.

"Finn, you're suppose to sip on wine..." Rachel said while looking at him, obviously frustrated but still trying to keep her cool.

"Sorry" Finn said softly, kind of embaressed that Rachel called him out like that. Quinn gave him a sympathetic look. 'He doesn't seem too happy..' Quinn thought.

They finished their dinner and all helped clean up. When they were done, they decided to sit on their balcony and enjoy the nice summer breeze.

"So, Finn. If you don't mind me asking, when did you come home?" Santana asked looking at Finn.

"I don't mind at all. And last year I came home." He replied smiling as he took a sip of his beer. "It's weird to be home, finally. It kind of almost hasn't sunk in."

Rachel looked at him and put her hand on his back. "We're getting there though, right?" Rachel smiled as she rubbed his back a little. Finn smiled and nodded at her. With that being said, they all started talking about the past and present. Around eleven, Quinn, Santana, Blaine, and Kurt said their goodbyes.

At Quinn and Santanas that same evening...

"You guys were totally eyefucking the shit out of eachother." Santana smirked as she sats on the couch and turned the television on.

"What? No, we weren't!" Quinn replied quickly.

"Really? I'm pretty sure you were." Santana said as she looked to Quinn. Quinn didn't reply and just sat next to her friend on the couch. They watched television silenty until Quinn finally spoke up and broke the silence.

"Did Finn seem...Happy to you?" Quinn asked, kind of timidly. She looked at Santana with questioning eyes.

Santana took a moment to ponder this and looked up at the sky, almost like she was looking for the answer. "No. He didn't. I can't believe fucking Berry doesn't even work and he works all day and night. Fucking selfish bitch." Santana replied with a sigh. Quinn laughed a little at this.

"He just doesn't seem right. I know coming home after seeing what he saw is probably so hard. There were times tonight where he would just gaze off, like he was remembering something..." Quinn thought out loud. Santana looked to Quinn and put her hand on her knee.

"It was kind of scary." Santana replied while giving a sympathetic smile to Quinn. She could tell Quinn was a little upset by how upset Finn seemed.

Middle of the night at Finn and Rachels...

Finn jerked up from the bed that he shared with Rachel and yelled, putting his hands over his ears. "Fuck! No! Stop! Please! Fuck!" Finn yelled. With that, Rachel also jerked up and turned on the light.

"Finn!" She shook his shoulders while yelling his name. "Calm the hell down!" She yelled again still shaking him. Finn swung his arm at Rachel, without knowing it, forgetting where he really is. His hand makes contact with Rachels chest and Rachel winces in pain. "Finn!" Rachel cries out. With that, Finn remembers where he really is.

"Oh my God, Rachel..I'm...Oh my God" He gets up and runs his hands through his hair. "Jesus, I'm so sorry Rachel" Finn says crying. He can't believe what he did. He would never hit a woman, but the way she was shaking him and him thinking he was somewhere else..He just acted on instanct, this new instanct. Rachel sits up, tears in her eyes.

"I can't do this anymore Finn...I'm so sorry. I love you, but I can't deal with this. I didn't think you'd be this bad when you came home." Rachel said, not even looking at Finn. She didn't wanna do this, but she had too. She couldn't deal with this anymore. "I have an audition in 4 hours, Finn. Do you really think I'm going to be able to fall back asleep after this episode? This was too much..." Rachel starts crying and Finn sits on the bed next to her and holds her, kissing her head. "Finn, don't. I can't do this. Listen..We need a break. I'll...I'll go live with Blaine and Kurt for a while. Okay? I'm sorry." Rachel said in between tears. Finn slowly moves away from her and stands up.

"Don't you love me anymore, Rach?" Finn says softly, almost afraid to hear the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning**

Finn woke up at nine am to an empty bed. He suddenly remembered what happened the night before. He slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around his once shared room and saw that none of Rachel's clothes were there. His eyes filled with tears. He put his head in his hands and cried for a good ten minutes. What the hell was going on with his life? He never would have thought Rachel would walk out on him, but he understood. In her mind, he was a psycho veteran. He slowly got up, almost zombie like, and hopped in the shower to get ready for his shift at the mechanic shop. It was going to be a long, painful day.

**At Blaine and Kurts in the morning**

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the sofa, still in their PJ's drinking their morning coffee.

"I can't believe she just left him like that..." Kurt finally spoke up, looking at the ground. Kurt loved Rachel, but leaving Finn in his time of need isn't okay with him. That was his brother! Maybe she should be the one going to counseling to learn how to deal with someone who just went through a traumatic experience.

"I know. Have you talked to him?" Blaine asked while putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulling him close to him.

"No, I don't want to call him while he's at work...Hey, did you notice how Quinn and Finn were staring at eachother last night at dinner?" Kurt asked looking up at Blaine. Kurt always liked Quinn and Finn together. He liked Rachel and Finn together too and accepted that, but he always thought Quinn understood Finn more.

"I did actually. You never forget your first love though, right?" Blaine asked as he shrugged.

"Fate works in mysterious ways..." Kurt whispered as he layed his head on Blaines shoulder.

After chit chatting a little, Kurt and Blaine got up and got ready for their day. Kurt was off today and Blaine had an audition to go too. Rachel came back to their apartment at around 3:30.

"Hey Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly. "Guess what?" She asked happily. Kurt just stared at her.

"Are you serious, Rachel? How can you be so happy right now?" Kurt asked in a serious tone. Rachel looked down, remembering what happened the night before.

"I got the role as Fannie.." Rachel said, suddenly less excited. Kurt gave her a half smile and opened his arms.

"Congrats, Rachel. I'm truly happy for you. But, we need to talk." Kurt said after Rachel gave him a hug. "I love Finn. He's my brother. But, let's be real. He does have some issues, but, I think you're being a little too...selfish." Kurt said as he looked at Rachel. He understood it was hard dealing with someone like that, no doubt about it, but he knows if that was Blaine, he wouldn't leave him and definetly wouldn't be telling him how he's ruining his life.

"Selfish? Kurt, this is a four time a week thing. I get it, he's seen some horrible shit. But, I have my own life too..." Rachel responded, looking Kurt dead in the eyes. Kurt raised his eye brows up as a way to say 'really?'.

"He's your fiance..." Kurt said, looking at Rachel as if that wasn't obvious. "He's the love of your life. If you really loved him, you'd try to understand and help him. Not bring him down." Kurt said, looking her dead in the eyes as well.

"I do love him, Kurt. It's so hard though for me." Rachel said, pouting her lips a little.

"And it's not hard for him?!" Kurt said, almost raising his voice, shocked that she could be so **selfish. Rachel just put her head **down in shame and walked out of the apartment.

At the mechanic shop

Finn was just finishing up the car that he's been working on. It was a little white convertible and Finn knew it was a chicks car. Finn chuckled to himself a little and heard the sound of heels. 'Guess that's her' he thought, as he whipped his hands and turned around. Suddenly, he saw a smiling blonde.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Finn asked, suddenly happy, for the first time today and walked over and hugged her.

"I'm picking up my car. I didn't know you worked here!" Quinn said as she pulled away from Finn. "So, you're the one whose been working on my car?" Quinn asked as she looked up at him.

"Yup, it's all set." Finn replied, happily. He really wished he could give her a discount or something, but the business wasn't his. He just worked here.

Quinn smiled and looked at him. She saw a smile that she didn't see at the Sunday dinner. Breaking her out of her thoughts, Finn looked back at her and smiled. "So, are you free right now?" Finn asked hopefully, feeling suddenly brave.

"I might have to check my schedule..." Quinn replied, giving him a playful smile. Finn chuckled, and nudged her elbow as he walked over to get his keys.

"Come on, let's go get a coffee." He said as he got out of his work jumpsuit, reveiling jeans and a black shirt. Quinn nodded and waited for him and they walked out to his truck. 'This should be interesting...' Quinn thought as she hopped into his truck.

**Short chapter and I really appreciate all the reviews! I might add Brittany into the story. My intention is to not back Rachel 'the bad guy', just she doesn't understand Finns problem. Every Fuinn fanfic has some Rachel bashing, but that isn't my intention. There won't be alot of Klaine in this story and I won't be really pairing Rachel off with anyone. **


	5. Chapter 5

Finn rushed over the the passanger side of the truck and opened the door. He took Quinn's hand and helped her out."We're here, princess Quinn", he said playfully. Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh, how I missed that Hudson charm" Quinn laughed. Finn smiled at her and stuck his hands in his pockets. They started towards the little cafe and Finn held the door open for her.

"A gentlemen always holds the door for his lady" Finn said while Quinn walked in. She laughed again and softly smacked his stomache. She couldn't help but feel how strong his stomach has gotten.

"The perfect gentlemen" Quinn said while laughing. They ordered their drinks and sat down. "So, what's been new with you? You didn't seem too talkative at Sunday dinner" Quinn said as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Oh, ya know. Work during the day, work at night. It's better than shooting a gun though" Finn replied while giving a soft smile. Quinn smiled back at him, not knowing if she should ask about the army or not. "Rachel left. This morning." Finn said while playing with his cup nervousley. "I never thought this would happen. I didn't think she'd one day just leave..She said we needed a break, but, I didn't think we were bad." Finn said, obviously upset. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I just need to talk to someone about this and I know Puck would tell me to go fuck some random girls." he said while chuckling a little.

Quinn gave him a sympathetic look, but then turned a little angry at the fact that Rachel just left him. "What? She left you? What happened? You guys seemed fine Sunday!" Quinn exclaimed.

Finn looked down awkwardly. "I kind of...I forget where I am sometimes. My therapist says it's PTSD. Sometimes, I'll wake up in the middle of the night screaming, thinking I'm back in battle. It happened last night and she...she started shaking me and I still forget where I was and I accidently smacked her...I hit her, Quinn...She wants me to get over it quickly, but I can't. You can't unsee things." Finn said, upset. He ran his fingers through his hair, obviously exhausted and upset. He didn't fall asleep until 6:30 that morning, so he only got about 2 in a half hours of sleep.

"Finn, you're dealing with something very serious. It's not something you just get over. It's going to take time. And you're right, you can't unsee things." Quinn said, while reaching over the little table and putting her finger tips on his arm, trying to comfort him. "It takes time, Finn."

"I know, but she's losing sleep because of me. She won't do good at her auditions if she loses sleep..She needs a full 8 hours" Finn said, liking the feel of her skin on his. 'Fuck' Finn thought. 'I shouldn't like it' he thought.

"Seriously, Finn? Is that what she's worried about? You're going through a huge thing and you fought for your country. She should be proud of you" Quinn exclaimed, her brows furrowing together. "Isn't she trying to help you? Does she understand that you need to be comforted?" Quinn asked him.

"I guess she's trying to help..She went to therapy with me once..." Finn said, trying to stick up for Rachel.

"Finn, that's nothing. She should be comforting you. Does she like, get mad at you when you have an episode?" Quinn asked. 'Please say she doesn't get mad, please,please,please' Quinn thought.

"Kind of..Last night she kind of yelled at me." Finn said, remembering last night. He took another sip of his coffee and looked at Quinn.

"She yelled at you? Finn, you guys need to have a serious talk." Quinn said, shocked about all of this.

"Listen, I gotta go back to work.." Finn said, upset, while he grabbed his car keys.

Quinn nodded and gave him a soft smile and reached over. "Phone. Let me put my number in. If you ever need a friend or someone to talk too, give me a call. Even if it's 2 in the morning." She said while wiggling her fingers.

Finn chuckled a little and pulled his phone out and put it in her awaiting hand. "Thank you, Quinn" he said, smiling at her while she put her number in his phone. Quinn looked up and nodded while giving his phone back to him.

"Everyone needs a friend, right?" Quinn said while she shrugged her shoulders and laughed a little.

"Right" Finn said, smiling as he got up. They both walked to his truck. The car ride back to the shop was silent. Comfortably silent. With Rachel, Finn felt like he always had to be talking or else it would become awkward. With Quinn though, there was comfortable silence.

They reached the shop and said their goodbyes. "I had a nice time today, Finn. Remember, call me if you need anything." Quinn said as she hugged him. He hugged her back and rubbed her back softly.

"Thank you again, Quinn. I did too." Finn said softly, still hugging her. She pulled away and smiled a little, blushing a little too. Quinn got her car keys and started up her car while Finn watched her.

"Wait, Quinn" he yelled a little as he jogged to her car. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked, leaning in the drivers seat, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Nothing, I don't think" Quinn replied, a little confused. Finn smiled at her.

"Let's hang out" Finn said hopefully, waiting for her reply. He knew Rachel wouldn't like them hanging out, just the two of them, but he needed someone to talk to about all this. It seemed like Quinn really understood.

"That sounds great" Quinn replied with a small smile. "What time works for you?" She asked looking up at him.

"I get out at 6, so, how does seven sound?" Finn answered.

"7 sounds great, I'll meet you at your place then" she replied. With that, Quinn drove away, leaving Finn alone once again. He missed how she kind of took charge of things. Rachel did too, but she did it in more of a "this is what we're fucking doing even if you don't like it" or a "this is going to benefit me, so we're doing it". 'Wait, did I just basically say that I miss Quinn?' Finn thought, squinting his eyes. He shook his head a little, feeling a little baffled, and went back to work. 7 couldn't come soon enough.

**Another short chapter. I was typing this last night and right in the middle of it, I had to go. I know it's not a great chapter. I'm gonna try to write the next chapter today. LOVE all your reviews. I appreciate it all! Tell me if you have any ideas for this story or if you'd like to see any characters or what not. Also, this is a little OOC but I'm trying to not make it so OOC.**


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn walks into the apartment and goes into the kitchen. She feels like she's in a Disney movie. She's smiling to herself and humming, while baking a pie. Suddenly, Santana comes in. With her eyebrows furrowed, Santana says in a serious tone, "what the fuck? Are you Cinderella now? You're baking a fucking pie, while humming, in a fucking apron and dress. Are you going to start talking and singing to the mice and birds too?"

Quinn jumps a little, surprised that Santanas home. She didn't even hear the door. "What's wrong with being happy?" Quinn asked, putting her arms to her sides, pretending to look mad.

"Nothing. Wait, are you on drugs? Is little Quinn Fabray popping excstacy pills or something? Come here, let me see your pupils" Santana says, half joking. Quinn rolls her eyes and puts the pie in the oven.

"No, no drugs. Today was just a good day. I had french toast and bacon for breakfast, I finally was able to get my car back, and Finn and I had coffee together, and-" Santana suddenly cut Quinn off.

"You had coffee with Hudson?! How'd that happen?" Santana asked, shocked.

"Turns out he works at the mechanical shop that my car was at. He fixed my car. I'm seeing him tonight at 7." Quinn said, suddenly getting a dreamy look on her face.

"Did you just cream your pants?" Santana asked while rumminging through the fridge. "And is Berry gonna like you two hanging out?" Santana questioned while she pulled out a cola and drank it.

Quinn's face turned from looking like a love struck teenager to a annoyed face. She rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter, facing her friend. "She moved out. I guess they're on a break?" Quinn said while shrugging her shoulders.

"What?! Really? What happened? They were fine Sunday. Even though Finn didn't talk at all and ManHands basically talked for him" Santana said while smirking. She loved Rachel and Finn, but she knew Rachel could be too much.

Quinn laughed and replied, "I don't know if I'm suppose to keep this quiet, but he basically has PTSD. Long story short, Rachel can't deal with it. He seems really lonely.." Quinn said, looking at the ground.

Santana gave her a sympathetic smile. "Just be careful, okay? I don't want another Rachel-Finn-Quinn love triangle again" Santana said while rolling her eyes playfully. Quinn laughed and went back to making her pie.

At Kurt and Blaines

"Have you talked to Finn?" Blaine asked Rachel while accompanying her on the couch.

"No, he's called me a few times today, but I haven't answered. I can't talk to him right now" Rachel said, obviously upset. It's not that she didn't want to talk to him, she just couldn't. Not right now at least-it hasn't even been a full day yet. Blaine just nodded his head sympathetically.

"I heard you got the part" Blaine said excitedly, trying to change the subject. With that said, Rachel beamed up, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes!" Rachel squealed excitedly. "I'm so happy. This could be my big break!" Blaine smiled for one of his good friends. He was truly happy for her.

"We'll all have to go out to dinner to celebrate, huh?" Blaine said matter of factly.

Rachel giggled, "yes,yes we will".

Finn rushed home. Ever since he saw Quinn, his day got better. He was still upset that Rachel hasn't answered his calls or texts, but he just kept on thinking that he was going to see Quinn soon, one on one. He hopped in the shower put his comfortable, but nice, jeans on and a plaid button up shirt, followed by his traditional Adidas sneakers. His style really hasn't changed much from high school. He waited on the couch with a beer in hand and impatiently waited until 7.

Quinn and Santanas

"Santana, which dress? The blue and white striped one, the orange one, or this white one with a orange cardigan?" Needless to say, Quinn was freaking out about what to wear. Santana rolled her eyes and plopped down on Quinns bed.

"Either way, it's gonna end up on the floor, so whichever one you don't mind getting dirty" Santana said smirking. Quinn glared at her.

"Seriously, Santana!" Quinn said with a raised voice. Santana laughed and pointed to the blue and white striped one.

"I like that one on you" Santana replied. Quinn looked at it for a minute.

"No, no, no, that's all wrong! I'm gonna go with the white one with the orange cardigan." Quinn said, grabbing the dress and going into the bathroom. Santana rolled her eyes and hit her forehead with her hand.

"Why'd you ask me then!" Santana said, more of a statement then a question. Quinn didn't reply, as she was too busy getting ready.

"Crap, it's 6:50. I have to go. How do I look?" Quinn asked nervously. She was wearing her white dress with the cardigan and flats. Santana sat up and smiled at her nervous best friend.

"Beautiful" Santana replied. Quinn smiled and hugged her. After their goodbyes, Quinn jumped in her car, on her way to Finn's.

Finn kept checking the time every second. At exactly 7:02, he heard a soft knock. He smiled and went up to answer the door. When he opened it, he saw her. Finn did his half smile and hugged her.

"Hi" he whispered. She looked beautiful. He always thought Quinn looked pretty. Quinn smiled into his chest.

"Hey" she whispered back. She loved how his style didn't change. It was dorky, but still managed to be sexy. They finally let go and Finn led her into his apartment.

"So, you want a beer or something?" Finn asked as he went to the fridge. Quinn sat at the table.

"Sure, I'd love one" Quinn replied, smiling. Finn smiled to himself and grabbed her one as well. He sat across from her as he opened her beer and handed it to her.

"Most girls don't like beer" Finn said smiling, taking a chug of his. Quinn raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"I'm not like most girls, Hudson" Quinn replied, also taking a chug of hers. Finn smiled and laughed. 'Damn right she's not' he thought.

"I'm starved. You wanna go get dinner?" Finn questioned. Quinn nodded.

"I thought you'd never ask" she said, while smiling. Finn smiled back and stood up, getting his car keys.

"Let's get going then" he said as she followed him out to his truck.

'Is this a date?' Finn wondered, as did Quinn. They both knew this was going to be an interesting night.

**Hmmm..Wonder what's gonna happen at dinner;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel missed Finn and it hasn't even been a full 24 hours. It was 7:30 and she knew if she was home, Finn and her would be cooking dinner together and laughing. If he was working, she'd be bringing him dinner. She sighed. She knew she loved Finn and he loved her. She just didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to deal with his episodes. Tears started flowing down her face and she didn't even realize it.

Finn and Quinn are at the restauraunt/bar that Finn works. He was telling her about it in the car and how the restauraunt has pretty good food. They figured they could get dinner, then grab a few drinks afterwards.

Finn laughed loudly, while Quinn sat there putting her head in her hands and shaking her head, also laughing. "So, the dog just ran away?" Finn asked in between laughs.

Quinn's head popped up and she nodded her head 'yes' fast. "Yes! Brittany literally chased it in the water!" Quinn said, also laughing. Finn put his head back laughing, picturing Brittany running around a golf course while people were playing golf.

Finally, their laughs died down. "We had a new guy in our platoon in the army once. Rodney his name was. When we got a new guy, we usually did an initiation type of thing. Rodney was a heavy smoker-maybe two packs a day he smoked. It didn't take us three days to realize the type of initiation we were gonna do with him. So, while it was his turn to sleep, we fucked with a pack of his cigarettes and took all the nicotine out of the cigarettes and put in dirt. We we're gonna do all his packs but one, we knew he'd flip because of how heavy of a smoker he was and two, it would've taken too damn long. Anyway, when he woke up he had a cigarette and ten puffs in, he threw up ALL over his actual packs of cigarettes!" Finn said, laughing remembering the memory. He was kind of suprised that he told Quinn an army story. He didn't really like to talk about the army, even if it was a funny story. He just blocked it out. Quinn laughed along with him.

"That's horrible, Finn!" Quinn said, still laughing, while hitting his arm lightly. Finn took a bite out of his steak and pointed his fork at her.

"Hey, ya gotta be initiated somehow!" Finn said, in a mock serious tone. Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"So, do you still talk to any of your friends from the army?" Quinn asked, poking her food with her fork lightly. She didn't know if that was out of line or not.

"Yeah, some of them" Finn said, softly. "There's a special bond that can't be broken when you go through something like that" he added, taking a sip of his water. He felt like he could talk about the army with her. Quinn nodded, as if to say that she understood. After enjoying a comfortable silence and enjoying their food, Finn paid and they went over to the bar.

"Hey Finny boy, here on your day off?" Finn's co-worker Alan asked, coming over to Finn and Quinn. Finn nodded and shook his hand.

"Alan, this is Quinn. Quinn, Alan" Finn said smiling at the two. Alan extended his hand and shook Quinn's hand.

"My pleasure" Alan said, winking at her. This went unnoticed by Finn, but not by Quinn. Quinn just smiled politely at him.

"What can I get you two?" Alan asked, mostly looking at Quinn.

"Uh, you wanna do a shot first, Q?" Finn asked, looking at Quinn.

Quinn smiled, realizing that's the first time anyone has called her 'Q' in years. It was mostly Finn who called her that. "Sure, why not?" Quinn said shrugging her shoulders and smiling.

"Two shots of absolute then" Finn said to Alan, remembering Quinn liked shots of absolute from years ago. Alan smiled and started with the shots.

"On the count of three, let's take them" Finn said smiling, holding his shot.

"We have to do a cheers first!" Quinn exclaimed like a little kid. Finn laughed at how she said it.

"Oh how could I forget?" Finn said, leaning towards Quinn a little more. Quinn smiled at him and grabbed her shot as she held it in the air and Finn followed her motion.

"Cheers to catching up with old friends" Finn said, smiling at her. They knocked their shots together and both took the shot.

"Oh that burns" Quinn said, feeling the alcohol running down her throat. Finn smiled at her and Alan brought over a Budweiser for Finn.

"I figured you'd order this anyway, but what can I get for you, little lady?" Alan questioned Quinn, leaning over the counter a bit.

"I'll take a beer as well, thank you" Quinn said, smiling. With that, a beer was in Quinn's hand.

"So, how's living with Santana?" Finn asked, smirking at her. Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well, she's Santana...Doesn't change" Quinn answered. They both laughed, knowing how she is.

"She still talk to Britt?" Finn asked, squinting his eyebrows at her. Before Quinn could answer, Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt walked over to them. Finn's mouth dropped and Quinn just sat there poker faced. Rachel stared at them both, surprised. Blaine and Kurt gave eachother a look then looked back at Quinn and Finn.

"Hello" Rachel said, breaking the small awkward silence. Finn managed to pick his mouth up, but his mouth felt dry. 'I hope she doesn't think I'm cheating on her..' Finn thought. Blaine and Kurt mumbled their hello's, as did Quinn.

"I don't have work today and Puck's at his brothers house for the week, so I figured I'd ask Quinn here to hang out tonight" Finn said fast, feeling the need to defend the situation.

"I understand" Rachel said, barely audible. Quinn looked down at the ground, feeling like a total last resort.

"Why don't you guys sit with us?" Quinn asked, looking up at the three of them. Blaine and Kurt took their seats next to Quinn, leaving the only available one up next to Finn. She sat next to him, timidly. Finn gave her a soft smile. Blaine, Kurt, and Quinn started talking, while Finn and Rachel stayed silent.

"I miss you already" Finn said softly with his head down and moving his eyes over to Rachel. Rachel blushed a little and smiled at him.

"I miss you too" she replied back, also softly. Finn smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed her shoulder softly. He stole a glance at Quinn. She didn't notice him, but Finn couldn't help but feel a little guilty that their night wasn't just their night tonight.

"I got the part.." Rachel said, smiling at Finn. Finn jumped up excitedly from his seat and hugged Rachel. Rachel giggled at his reaction. His reaction caused Quinn, Blaine, and Kurt to look over at them. Quinn couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"I'm so proud of you! I knew you would finally get your big break soon!" Finn said as he pulled away. Rachel laughed as he sat back down, still with a huge grin on both of their faces. Rachel talked excitedly about her new break as Finn listened attentively. Quinn still talked to Blaine and Kurt, but couldn't help but steal a glance and every now and then to Finn.

"I still can't come back though, Finn. I need a break..We need a break. You need to get better." Rachel said sympathetically. Finn frowned, upset. Suddenly he started to feel angry.

"Shouldn't you be helping me get through this instead of leaving me?" Finn said, raising his voice a little, which caused Quinn, Blaine, Kurt, and other random bar goers to look over at them for a second.

"Shh, keep your voice down" Rachel hushed. Finn furrowed his brows in anger.

"No, you can't just leave me when I'm like this Rach!" Finn said, flinging his arms up. His voice was raising with each second.

"You hit me, Finn!" Rachel practically yelled. Needless to say, when a petite woman practically yells something like this, it's bound to get a few looks.

"Calm down, guys, now" Kurt said, seriously, looking over at the two.

"No! He hit me!" Rachel said again, with more anger in her voice than before.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Finn yelled, standing up. He could feel his face red with anger. Quinn sat there, shocked. By now, two guys came over to them.

"It sounds like you need to leave, buddy" one of the guys said, standing in front of Finn. The other guy nodded his head, looking over at Rachel.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at Rachel. Rachel didn't say anything, but just sat there shocked at how quickly things were escalating.

"You don't know what you're talking about, buddy" Finn said, saying 'buddy' in a mocking tone.

"I heard 'he hit me', that's all I needed to hear" the guy said, pushing Finn a little. Finn felt a small hand on the small of his back and turned over and saw Quinn looking up at him, looking scared.

"You don't know the whole fucking story. And keep your hands off of me too." Finn replied, pushing the guy back harder.

"Come on guys, Finn, calm down" Blaine said, getting up and standing in between the two grown men.

"You think hitting women is cool, prick?" the guy asked Finn, staring him dead in the eyes. Rachel jumped out of her trance.

"It's not what you guys think! Please, stop it" Rachel said shakingly.

"Oh I think it's exactly what we think. This guy obviously is fucked up somehow" the guy said, still staring at Finn. This set Finn off to no end. Finn pushed Blaine out of the way and charged at the guy. Finn was on top of the guy, pounding his face. The guy flipped Finn over and hit his face a few times. Finn pushed the guy off of him and they both stood up. Finn put the guy in a head lock. It all happened the fast, that people were shocked.

"COME ON!" Blaine yelled, trying to pull Finn off. Quinn and Rachel rushed over, both yelling at Finn to stop.

"Break it up, break it up!" a big man with a black shirt that said "security" on it said, coming over and breaking apart the fight. He grabbed Finn and the other guy by the back of their shirts.

"Out of here! NOW!" the guy yelled in both their ears. With that being said, the man dragged Finn and the other guy to the door, with the guys friend, Quinn, Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt trailing behind them.

"He started it!" Finn yelled, while another security guard came over and grabbed Finn.

"Come on, Huddy. Calm down. Just go home and relax, cool down, alright? Rachel, are you going home with him?" the other security guard, named Robert asked her. He knew Rachel and Finn because obviously Finn worked there. Rachel shook her head no, obviously shaken up from all this.

"Alright, just go home Finn. Relax." Robert said. Finn didn't even notice that the other guy already left. Finn was breathing heavely, looking down at the ground, ashamed.

"Alright..I'm sorry, Rob" Finn said, still looking at the ground. He looked at Quinn, who had tears in her eyes. "Do you want me to bring you home still, Quinn?" Finn asked Quinn, softly. He was completely embaressed.

"Yes" Quinn said softly, looking up at him. Finn smiled a little at her and walked out the door with her. He looked back at Rachel, who still look frieghtened. 'Why have I been fucking up so much lately?' Finn thought to himself. He saw Kurt and Blaine comforting Rachel as him and Quinn walked over to his truck, but silent. They got into the truck and of course Finn opened the door for Quinn. Quinn smiled and mouthed thank you as she got into the truck.

They both sat in the truck for a few minutes, quietly.

"Can you stay the night with me?" Finn asked hopefully, but timidly, looking over at Quinn.

**Will Quinn stay the night? What do you guys think? **


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn looked hesitantly at Finn. Finn looked back at her, almost looking afraid. "I'll sleep in the guest bed room" Finn said quickly. He didn't want Quinn to think he was just upset and wanted something to fuck to get his anger out. Quinn smiled a little bit.

"I'll stay over" she replied, barely above a whisper. Finn smiled at her and started the truck.

"Thanks, Quinn" he said, halfway to his apartment. Quinn just nodded, thinking about how this night was a rollercoaster.

**Kurt and Blaines**

"I can't believe that happened.." Rachel said, inbetween tears, while sitting on the couch at Kurt and Blaine's. Kurt and Blaine were on either side of her, comforting her while she cried into her hands. "I've never seen him react to something like that..." Rachel said shakingly. Kurt rubbed her back while staring at her sympathetically.

"It wasn't your fault, Rachel. Finn should've been the bigger man and stepped down from the fight and he shouldn't have raised his voice like that" Blaine said, putting a hand on Rachel's knee. Kurt nodded his head in agreement.

"Does he get angry easily now?" Kurt asked concerned. Rachel nodded her head yes. Kurt and Blaine looked at eachother, thinking the same thing.

"No, he doesn't hit me. He just raises his voice more often" Rachel said quickly. "Oh my God, I need to go see him" Rachel exclaimed, getting out from Blaine and Kurt's embrace and getting her keys.

"Rachel no, give him time. Call him tomorrow, okay? Rest now. Do you want a cup of tea or something?" Kurt asked while he got up and put his arm around Rachel. Rachel looked down again, while the tears came flowing down. She nodded her head yes and went into the room she's been sleeping in to change into her pajamas. Kurt and Blaine looked at eachother, both upset.

"I'll put the tea on" Kurt mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. Blaine just ran a hand through his hair, knowing it was going to be a long night.

**Back at Finn's**

Quinn and Finn both stayed quiet until Finn finally spoke up. "You can wear a pair of my shorts and one of my shirts to bed, if you want" Finn said, looking at Quinn. Quinn nodded at him and sat on the couch, staring blanklyinto the air. Finn looked at her, concerned. He decided to go get her clothes first for her. He could tell she was tired. Finn walked out of his room with a pair of basketball shorts and an Army Strong t-shirt. He handed them to Quinn, giving her a small halfsmile. Quinn broke from her gaze and gave him a soft smile in return.

"Thank you" she mumbled. Quinn got up and went into the bathroom to change. Finn sighed loudly and decided he would go change too. He decided on the attire as Quinn; basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He walked out of his room, seeing Quinn in his clothes on the couch. He smiled, 'she looks so cute', he thought to himself. He felt a little guilty thinking that. He couldn't help himself though, he loved how his big shirt swallowed her body and how his shorts made her legs look like toothpicks. He chuckled a little to himself.

"What?" Quinn asked, squinting her eyebrows together. Finn looked at her and chuckled again, smiling.

"You" he said, pointing to her and smiling. Quinn turned her head to the side.

"Me? Why?" she exclaimed, a little confused.

"My clothes look like they're gonna swallow you whole" he replied to her, laughing. She laughed along as she looked down at the clothes. They did look humongous on her. "You want a drink? We have soda, water, juice..." Finn said while he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"I'll just have some water, thanks" Quinn replied, looking for the remote. Finn grabbed two waters and walked into the living room and sat next to Quinn. She finally found the remote and turned the TV on. Finn sat the waterbottle's on the coffee table and looked at Quinn.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Finn asked as he looked to Quinn. Quinn looked at him, smirking.

"Only if it's a super hero movie" Quinn said. Finn was the only person who knew about her geeky obsession with super hero movies. Finn laughed and got up, opening the cabinet to their DVD collection.

"You have The Incredibles?" Quinn said, surprised, but happy. Her eyebrows flew up and her mouth turned to a excited grin. "The Incredibles!" Quinn shrieked, like a little kid. Finn laughed at her excitement and grabbed the movie.

"Of course" Finn said inbetween laughs as he put the movie in. He took his seat next to Quinn, sitting closer to her than he did last time. "I love this movie" Finn said, looking at her. "Rachel thinks its kind of weird that this is one of my favorite movies, but it's amazing" Finn said still looking at her as he let a small laugh out. Quinn smiled at him and rubbed his back softly.

"It'll all work out, Finn" Quinn said, looking at him, sympathetically. Finn looked back at her and they stared into eachothers eyes for a moment. Breaking it, Quinn's eyes widended.

"Crap, I should call Santana or she'll get worried...Then pissed tomorrow when she sees that I'm alright" Quinn said, going over to her bag and grabbing her phone. Finn laughed at her and shook his head as he took a sip of his water.

"You call her and I'll go make some popcorn for us" Finn said as he got up and walked to the kitchen. Quinn dialed Santana and waited for her to pick up.

"Where the fuck are you?" Quinn heard over the phone.

"Calm down, San. I'm staying at Finn's" Quinn replied quickly. She heard Santana gasp over the phone.

"Are you kidding?! You slut, Fabray!" Santana said in between laughs. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"It's not like that. I'll explain tomorrow, okay? Goodnight, Santana" Quinn said as she put her hand on her hips.

"Nighty night, let Finn bite!" Santana said, still laughing. Quinn rolled her eyes again and hung up. Quinn walked over to the couch again and plopped down, waiting for Finn and their popcorn. Finn walked over with a bowl of popcorn and took a seat next to Quinn.

"Popcorn?" Finn said, holding the bowl out to her. Quinn smiled at him and put her hand in the bowl.

"Don't mind if I do" Quinn said, still smiling as she put the popcorn into her mouth and turned back to the movie. Finn smiled at her and put the bowl on the coffee table in front of them and turned to the movie. They stayed silent through the movie, until the part with Jack Jack being babysat came on.

"I love Jack Jack" Finn said, giddy like a little kid. Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Me too, I love how the babysitter is so confused" Quinn said, looking at him, also laughing.

Finn nodded and replied, "but, I wish I was Mr. Incredible. He's bad ass, but goofy" Finn said, laughing.

Quinn looked at him and laughed along. "You kind of are like him..Bad ass, but a big goofball with a soft side" she said as she poked his arm playfully.

"You can't forget my muscles like his" Finn said as one of his eyebrows shot up and he jokingly grunted as he flexed his arm. Quinn laughed, but couldn't help but be impressed with his muscles.

"Oh, of course" Quinn said mockingly and rolled her eyes playfully. He laughed and she soon followed his laughter. After their little fun, they both went back to the movies. Eventually, they fell asleep on the couch. Finn woke up at around 2 in the morning to find Quinn leaning against him, asleep. He smiled down at her and realized his arm was around her. He stared at her for a few minutes before deciding to pick her up and bring her into the guest bedroom. He picked her up softly, not wanting to wake her. He walked quietly and softly to the guest bedroom.

"Finn?" her soft, tired voice filled his ears. Finn smiled at her as he put her down on the bed and put the blankets over her.

"Yeah, I'm just putting you to bed. Looks like we fell asleep" he replied smiling softly. Her eyes were open a little and she smiled back at him a little.

"Oh" she replied, sleepily. Finn chuckled silently to himself.

"Goodnight, Quinn" he said softly as he looked at her.

"Nighty night Finny" she whispered softly. Finn chuckled silently again and continued to look at her. He timidly leaned his head down and moved her hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head softly. He smiled to himself and went into his bed. He fell asleep happy, as did she.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn woke up to the smell of french toast, bacon, eggs, and fresh coffee. It took her a minute to realize that she was at Finns. It also took her another minute to realize she had called him "Finny" and that he carried her into bed and if she's not mistaken, kissed her head. She slowly got up, a little nervous to go in there and see him. Finn walked in with a plate of french toast, bacon, eggs and a cup of coffee in the other hand. Finn smiled at her.

"Good morning" he said, almost shyly. Before she could reply, Finn said, "I hoped you would be up. I made your favorite. Or at least, it was your favorite in high school, so, maybe you have a new favorite" Crap, he was starting to ramble, he thought. Quinn smiled softly at him, and then he said, "I made your coffee too. 3 sugars and 3 cups of creamer, right?" Finn asked, nervously as he sat the coffee and breakfast down on the end table next to her. Quinn nodded and giggled a little.

"Yes, you're correct. Good morning to you too" she smiled as she looked up at him. He smiled back at her.

"I'm gonna go get my breakfast, I'll eat with you" he said, rushing to the kitchen to get his plate and coffee. She was kind of surprised after all these years that he remembered how she liked her coffee. She smiled to her self and took a bite of her french toast and a sip of her coffee. Finn came in and sat down at the end of the bed, with his plate and coffee in hand. They smiled at eachother and ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence, on the guest bed.

**Blaine and Kurts**

Rachel woke up with puffy eyes, from the tears from last night. She slowly made her way to the kitchen to find Kurt and Blaine sitting at the table with their coffee's, dressed for work.

"Morning, Rach" Blaine said in a rushed voice.

"We've gotta go to work. You know where everything is, so, just make yourself at home. I'll be back at six and Blaine will be home by 6:30. Have a nice day!" Kurt said as he got up, kissed Blaine and Rachel on the cheek and rushed out the door.

"I've gotta get going too, see you then Rachel" Blaine replied before Rachel could say anything and also went out the door. Rachel was alone again. She made her cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table. What could she do today? She scrolled through her contacts list on her phone, looking to see who she could hang out with today. Finn? Hell no, not yet, too soon. Tina? No, she's working. Oh, she knew! Mercedes. She smiled to herself as she called Mercedes.

"What's up, diva?!" Rachel heard over the phone. Rachel smiled and laughed.

"Hey! What are you doing today?" Rachel asked as she took another gulp of her coffee.

"Nothin'. I was thinkin' of going to the mall. You wanna come? You know I need a new pair of shoes every week" Mercedes replied to her.

Rachel laughed at her friend, "of course! What time?" Rachel asked, finishing up her coffee.

"Mmm, two hours?" Mercedes replied.

"Sounds good, meet at your house?" Rachel asked looking at the clock.

"Sounds great, see you then girl" Mercedes said. With that, they said their goodbyes and Rachel went into the bathroom to get ready. 'Maybe I need some girl time' she thought to herself in the shower.

**Finns**

"So, what are you doing today?" Quinn called out to Finn as she washed the dishes. It took some convincing to let Finn let her wash the dishes. Finn was in his room, getting changed.

"Uh..I have to go to therapy today..." Finn said, a little embaressed, as he walked into the kitchen, wearing a pair of jeans and a navy blue polo.

"Oh?" Quinn replied as she continued washing the dishes.

"Yeah..It's for, ya know, my 'episodes'" Finn replied, looking down at the ground. Quinn finished the dishes and looked at him from across the kitchen.

"It's good you're getting help. I'm really proud of you, some people think they're too good for therapy" Quinn replied, smiling caringly at Finn. Finn was kind of shocked by this. He thought she would just brush it off that he was going to therapy and keep her distance from him, but she wasn't.

"I just wanna get better, ya know?" Finn replied, looking back at her. He shrugged and went into the fridge, grabbing a beer. Quinn squinted her eyebrows at him.

"It's 11 in the morning, Finn..A beer?" Quinn asked, kind of surprised. She never knew him to be a drinker like this.

"Oh..Uh yeah" he replied, opening the beer and taking a sip. Quinn looked at him. He noted that she looked like she was looking into his soul. Finn flinched a little as he took another sip.

"Is that an issue?" Quinn asked, softly. She sounded almost afraid to ask. Finn looked at her and just took another sip. He ignored her question and grabbed his keys.

"You want me to take you home now?" Finn asked as he looked at her, beer in one hand and keys in the other.

"Answer the question" Quinn said, a little more forceful now. Finn looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"What do you think, Q?" Finn replied. Saddness filled his voice. She looked at him, right in the eyes. This time, she really looked at him. She noticed his eyes weren't the same. He was broken. She was determined to help him though.

"Can I come to therapy with you?" Quinn asked softly, while walking up to him. Finn continued to look at her and nodded softly. She grabbed her cardigan that she wore last night and followed him out to his truck.

**The Mall**

Rachel and Mercedes are sitting across from eachother at the food court. "So, he just hit the guy?!" Mercedes said, surprised. Rachel nodded furousiously.

"Yes! I couldn't believe it! He's not the same person, Cedes. It's like he always has a beer in his hand, and I doubt working at a bar is helping that. Some days, he's just emotionless. He won't smile, cry, laugh, anything. It's hard." Rachel said, upset. Mercedes reached across and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"I know it is, girl. You just gotta be there for him though." Mercedes said, comforting her best friend.

"It's like he won't let me be there for him though. Everyone think's its just me, but it's him too. He won't let me in!" Rachel said, moving her hands around for emphasis. Mercedes gave her a sympathetic smile. "Lately too, he's been skipping therapy. You have no idea how many fights we've got into because of that..." Rachel said, shaking her head. "It's like we just don't connect anymore" Rachel said, upset. Mercedes patted her friends hand and looked at her, noticing she looked exhausted.

**Therapy**

Finn and Quinn walked into the therapist's office. Neither of them said a word in the car.

"Oh Mr. Hudson!" the secretary exclaimed excitedly as she looked up from her paper. Finn smiled and nodded at her.

"This is Quinn, Marissa" Finn said, putting his hand on the small of Quinn's back. Quinn twitched a little at this gesture, kind of surprised. The woman, Marissa, who had brown hair, a little past her shoulders, blue eyes, a humongous boobs, didn't even look at Quinn. Marissa leaned over and looked at Finn.

"How are you, Finn?" she asked as she shot him a flirty grin. Finn smiled back at the woman and Quinn continued looking up at Finn, his hand still on her back.

"I'm fine. I'm here for my appointment." Finn said, nonchalantly. Marissa nodded and picked the phone up.

"Mr. Randolph? Finn Hudson is here" Marissa said over the phone, still looking at Finn and winked at him. Finn looked at Quinn, who was holding back laughter. It was kind of funny how much this woman was throwing herself at Finn. Finn just shrugged, sighed, and shook his head. "Go right in, Finn" Marissa said, looking at Finn and licking his lips. 'Was that some type of sexual thing?' Qunn thought to herself. Finn smiled at Quinn and walked down the hall. Quinn followed the tall figure and instantly missed his hand on her back.

"Here it goes" Finn said as he opened the door.

"Finn!" An old male voice said, chuckling. Quinn noticed there was alot of patriotic stuff around the room.

"Hey, Lt Randolph!" Finn exclaimed, smiling, as he walked over and hugged the man. Quinn smiled. She could tell the two were close.

"And whose this pretty lady?" the old man asked looking at Quinn.

"Oh, sorry. This is one of my good friends, Quinn Fabray. Quinn, this is Lt Randolph. He's a veteran. He served in Vietnam and he was in Operation Desert Shield and Operation Desert Storm" Finn replied, smiling at the two of them. Quinn could tell that Finn really looked up to Lt Randolph. Lt Randolph walked over and greeted Quinn with a hug and she hugged him back.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Quinn. Finn told me you two went steady in high school for a while." Lt Randolph said, smiling as he let go of Quinn. Quinn looked at Finn, who was blushing.

"We were" Quinn said, smiling and laughing a little.

"Sit down, sit down" Lt Randolph said as he rushed over to his seat. Finn pulled the seat out for Quinn and Quinn shot him a gracious smile as she sat down. Finn took a seat next to her.

"So, how's everything been, son?" Lt Randolph said. Finn then explained what happened with Rachel and the night before. Quinn noticed the look of pain and sorrow on Finn's face, wishing she could just wipe it off. Lt Randolph listened tentively, taking notes as needed.

"Do you remember where you thought you were when you woke up screaming, Finn?" Lt Randolph asked him.

"I...I thought I was pulling my buddy, Louis, out of a car...There was a car bomb on the side of the road and the car was burning...Another guy, Rodney, was trying to pull me off of Louis and he was yelling at me to not risk my life, the damage was already done...And...And when Rachel was shaking me like that and yelling, I hit her. It just made it all feel more real and when Rodney was yelling at me, I swung at him...I didn't mean to hurt her, Lt Randolph..." Finn said, stuttering the whole time. Quinn looked at him in shock. This was the first army story she heard from him and she didn't know if she ever wanted to hear more.

Lt Randolph just nodded at Finn. Finn ran a hand through his hair and Quinn nervously put her hand on Finn's elbow. Finn looked over to her and gave her a half smile, while Lt Randolph looked at her hand on his elbow and smiled a little.

"Did you explain this to Rachel?" Lt Randolph asked, shooting his head back up at Finn. Finn shook his head 'no'.

"I don't really tell people these stories. She knows what's happening and that I don't know where I am, or forget where I am. I told her one story and she slapped me across the face, crying. She doesn't wanna hear this stuff, which I understand" Finn said as he nodded.

Lt Randolph nodded along with Finn. Finn and Lt Randolph continued talking and scheduled their next appointment. "Hey, Finn, do you mind if I steal Miss Fabray from you for a few minutes? I'd like to talk to her alone." Lt Randolph said. Finn looked between the two and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be out in the waiting room. Just meet me out there, alright, Q?" Finn said as he smiled at Quinn. Quinn nodded and smiled back.

"Don't be getting into any trouble with Marissa over there, Finny boy!" Lt Randolph said following a loud husky laugh. Finn laughed along and he rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

"So, what do you wanna talk to me about?" Quinn asked as she looked at him with her eyebrows squinted.

"He's never brought Rachel here. His fiance. He's never brought anyone else here, for that matter." Lt Randolph said. Quinn nodded slowly. 'What does that mean?' She thought to herself.

"Well, I did ask him if I could come.. Maybe no one else wanted to ask him, you know?" Quinn questioned.

"He's asked Rachel multiple times. She's declined all the times." Lt Randolph said matter of factly. "He trusts you, Quinn. I could tell. Just from the way he talks about you, looks at you. You two haven't seen eachother in years, right? He still talks about how you're the only person he's ever truly been comfortable with. Just think about that, alright Quinn?" Lt Randolph said, smiling at Quinn. Quinn nodded her head slowly, as if to say she understood.

"Thank you, Lt Randolph." Quinn said as she got up and hugged the man.

"No, thank you, Miss Fabray. I haven't seen that spark in his eye until today." Lt Randolph whisper. Quinn pulled away from the man and smiled. With that, she walked out and saw Finn in the waiting room, looking bored and uncomfortable as Marissa was away from her desk and hanging all over him. When Finn spotted Quinn, his face lit up and he walked away from Marissa. Quinn shook her head and smiled at him.

"You ready to go?" Finn asked as he put his arm around Quinns shoulder.

"Yes I am" Quinn said, smiling. She looked over at Marissa who glared at her.

"See ya next week, Marissa" Finn said, not even looking at her as he walked out the door with Quinn on his arm. Lt Randolphs words were still ringing in her head.

**Santana and Quinns**

Quinn walked through the door in the same clothes she was wearing last night. Santana smirked at her.

"Nothing happened, San" Quinn said, going into her room to change. Santana laughed devilishy as she walked in to Quinns room with her.

"So what did you two crazy kids do?" Santana asked as she sat on Quinn's bed. Quinn was in her bathroom, freshing up.

"Well, we went out to dinner and the bar. Dinner went great. But at the bar, that Finn works at, Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt were there. Rachel and Finn were talking, then Finn kind of yelled at her and she was yelling about him hitting her and these two guys came up to see if Rachel was okay. The guy pushed Finn, but Finn beat the guy up. Then they got kicked out of the bar and I think Finn didn't want to be left alone, so, he invited me over. We watched "The Incredibles", he carried me to the guest bed room, he made breakfast, and I went to therapy with him." Quinn stated nonchalantly. Santana's mouth was dropped.

"What. The. Fuck?" Santana said as she stared at Quinn who was fixing her hair. "You went to therapy with him?" Santana questioned her. Quinn then explained why he went to therapy. She didn't want to tell her the story he told her and Lt Randolph because she felt that was personal.

"He's scared, Santana. He had a beer in his hand at 11 in the morning" Quinn said, looking at her best friend. Santana's eyes turned into bug eyes.

"Finn Hudson? What? Is he like an alcoholic now?" Santana questioned. Her face looked so confused.

"I guess! I want to help him though, San." Quinn stated. Santana nodded.

"I know you do, Quinn" Santana said as she got up and hugged Quinn. She knew she would have to be a support system for Quinn as she helped Finn and she was ready to do just that.

**Finns Apartment**

There were 8 bottles of empty beer in front of Finn within a matter of two hours. He was sprawled on the couch in just his basketball shorts. He grabbed his phone and dialed Rachels number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Raaacheeel. Come backkkk to me. Im so alone Ray. Pleeease. I love you I'm sorry I'm a fuck up" Finn said drunkingly through the phone. He hung up and then dialed Kurt. It went straight to voice mail too.

"What the fuck?! Why isnt any one fucking answering me! I'm your brother Kurt! Its one thing for Rachel to not answer but you?! What the fuck! I'm sorry Kurt. I'm sorry for not being there for you when you went through that break up with Adam. I'm sorry Kurty" Finn said, saddly, through the phone. He then hung up and decided to call his mom. She answered after the first ring.

"Finn!" Carole Hudson-Hummel exclaimed through the phone. "How are you? How's Rachel?" Carole asked, not even letting Finn talk.

"She left me, ma" Finn said, full of anger and saddness.

"Finn, have you been drinking? It's 3pm, Finn." Carole said through the phone, full of concern. "And what do you mean she left you, sweetie?" she asked, concerned still.

"She...She left me. I have to go now mom. I just wanted to hear your voice. I love you" Finn said, as he hung up the phone without letting her say anything back. He opened another beer and chugged it. Nine now.

"Fucking war. Fucking killing. Fucking fuck" Finn said to himself as he put his hands through his hair angrily. "Why the fuck couldn't I have just gone to college instead of the fucking army? I'd be normal again" Finn said, half crying. He was alone. His mind suddenly wandered to Quinn. He drunkingly chuckled to himself. "I wonder if she remembers the time in Junior year when we finally fucked in her hot tub" he wondered outloud, still chuckling, remembering the time.

"Finn?" a female voice asked, followed by a door shut. Finn looked up and saw her.

**Ohhh, cliff hanger! Who do you think it is? Review please! And I'm not going to have anyone cheat. Obviously, Finn still loves Rachel. Rachel still loves Finn.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Rachel, you're back!" Finn stood up, smiling, and almost falling. Rachel just stood there, looking at him, in shock. She noticed the nine empty bottles scattered on the table and the one half empty bottle in his hand. She didn't say anything, she just looked at him, stunned. "Rachel?" Finn asked, after taking another gulp and finishing his beer. She looked upset, like she could burst into tears at any moment.

"So, you had sex with Quinn in her hot tub?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms, looking up at him. Finn's jaw dropped a little and she looked at him questioningly. "Huh? You wonder if she remembers? You obviously remember!" Rachel said, raising her voice. She walked up to him, their bodies inches away from eachother. She looked up at him, with anger in her eyes.

"Rachel.." Finn said, drunkingly. He pulled his eyes away from her.

"No! Don't Rachel me! Why are you thinking about her in that way?! I haven't even been gone for a full two days and you're already thinking about her like that?! Is that why you were with her last night? Did you sleep with her? You slept with her, didn't you?!" Rachel yelled angrily and she pushed Finn. Finn just stood there.

"No, Rach, I didn't sleep with her" Finn said, upset. Rachel glared at him and went up to him again.

"You're a fucking prick, Finn. I got your voicemail, Kurt did too, and I figured I should come here and stay the night to make sure you're okay. You're obviously fine though if you're thinking about her." Rachel said, angrily. She crossed her arms and just stared at him. Finn finally looked at her.

"It's not like that.." Finn mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. "Are you staying tonight?" Finn asked, mumbling through his hands. Rachel stood there, looking at him, with her arms still crossed. She shook her head.

"I..I don't think so, Finn. We need to talk though. In the morning, when you're sober. Okay?" Rachel said, confused. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she didn't want him to know how he's hurt her.

"Alright..I love you, Rachel" Finn said, looking at her. Rachel closed her eyes and let a few tears flow. Seeing the tears, Finn got up and held her. "I'm so sorry, Rachel" he said as he held her tight. Rachel could feel him physically, but she couldn't help but wonder if they still had eachother's full hearts. She knew he was telling her the truth when he said that he loves her.

"I'll come by tomorrow, Finn..." Rachel said softly as she pulled away from him. Finn nodded and Rachel walked out the door. He watched her leave and he couldn't help but let a few tears fall. He grabbed another beer and sat on the couch, alone.

**Kurt and Blaines**

Rachel stood outside her best friends apartment with tears running down her face. She couldn't help but think about how different things were a few years ago.

_There was a time when men were kind, when their voices were soft, and their words inviting_

_There was a time when love was blind,and the world was a song,and the song was exciting_

_There was a time,then it all went wrong..._

Finn was a different man. He use to cherish her and lately, she felt like he didn't anymore. He lost his innocence in the army. He came back broken. Even during the years that he was in the army and he would come home for a few weeks, she could tell he was changing. His eyes didn't sparkle anymore. She noticed he started drinking more and more, but she thought that when he came home for good, that would stop and everything would go back to normal. She hoped it would, at least.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by,when hope was high,and life worth living ,I dreamed that love would never die, I dreamed that God would be forgiving,then I was young and unafraid,and dreams were made and used and wasted..There was no ransom to be paid,no song unsung, no wine untasted..._

Rachel walked into the apartment, her eyes puffy with tears. "Rachel? What's wrong?" Kurt asked, looking over at Rachel who just stormed in the apartment. "We thought you were staying at your place" Kurt said, confused. Him and Blaine were cuddling on the couch, watching their favorite movie-Les Miserables.

"It's Finn. He...He was really drunk and I heard him say "I wonder if she remembers the time in Junior year when we finally fucked in her hot tub" and he was thinking about Quinn and it all makes sense now, they were together last night and..and..." Rachel started crying more.

_But the tigers come at night, with their voices soft as thunder, as they tear your hope apart,as they turn your dream to shame.._

Kurt gave her a sympathetic look as did Blaine. "Come here, Rachel" Kurt said, scooting over to give her room on the couch. Rachel sat down and put her head on Kurt's shoulder and cried. Kurt just rubbed her back. She continued to think about Finn. She remembered the last summer they had before he left for the army. Everything was perfect then. She just wished that they could go back to that. She remembers how excited they were to finally get their own apartment together and to finally fall asleep together and wake up together. She smiled softly at the memories. Every day that summer was an adventure for them. Then, when she remembers that cold, sad day in September when he left her in the airport, more tears fell. She should've known that was when everything was going to change.

_He slept a summer by my side, he filled my days with endless wonder,he took my childhood in his stride,but he was gone when autumn came.._

"You don't think he and Quinn..." Kurt said, not daring to say the rest of his thought. Rachel nodded her head against his shoulder.

"No, he wouldn't do that. He would just admit it if he did" Rachel said, in between tears. "I just can't believe he would think about her like that again!" Rachel exclaimed. "I just..I just hope everything works out, you know?" Rachel said, pouting. She wanted their life together back.

_And still I dream he'll come to me, that we will live the years together,but there are dreams that cannot be,and there are storms we cannot weather.._

"Did you guys talk about it?" Blaine asked, concerned about his friend's relationship.

"No..We will tomorrow..." Rachel said, rethinking everything that happened. Rachel couldn't help but think about how ironic it was that now that she finally had her big break on Broadway, her and Finn were falling apart.

_I had a dream my life would be, so different from this hell I'm living,so different now from what it seemed,now life has killed the dream I dreamed..._

"I'm going to bed.." Rachel said as she got up. She hugged Blaine and Kurt goodnight and changed into her pajamas, too lazy to shower. She fell asleep crying tonight.

**Finns Place**

It was midnight and Finn couldn't fall asleep. His mind was drifting between Quinn and Rachel and he felt so guilty about it all. He loved Rachel, but Quinn was coming back into his life so quickly. It seemed like Quinn really understood. He already drank about 15 beers through out the night and he was staring at his phone. "She did say I could call whenever.." Finn whispered out loud. He debated calling her, but finally, after a beer, he realized he should. The worst that could happen would be she wouldn't pick up, right? Finn dialed Quinn and after three rings, he heard her voice.

"Hello?" a soft, tired voice said, followed by a yawn.

"Hey, did I wake you? It's Finn" Finn said, embarrassed that he woke her up.

"I know who it is, silly, that's why I answered" she said, giggling. Finn smiled at this.

"I..I just need someone to talk to right now.." Finn said, his smile suddenly fading.

"I'll be right there" Quinn said. Before Finn could protest, the line went dead. Finn couldn't help but smile-she was coming here, in the middle of the night, for him. Finn decided to wait on the couch while watching some ESPN. He suddenly heard a soft knock on the door after 20 minutes of watching ESPN. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it. Quinn stormed in with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay? I was worried!" Quinn said as she looked him up and down. He was only in his basketball shorts. 'The army did him well..' Quinn couldn't help but think.

"Rachel came by and heard me say something... Then she stormed out and left..." Finn replied as he looked down. He was hoping she wouldn't ask him what he said.

"What'd you sa-Wait, how much did you drink, Finn?" Quinn said, squinting her eyebrows together and her mouth opened, looking at the 16 empty bottles of beer on the coffee table.

"I uh..Don't know exactly, but uh, I'll count the empties.." Finn went over to the coffee table and started counting. "16" he replied. Quinn looked at him, worried.

"Lay down. Now" Quinn said as she went into the kitchen. Finn squinted his eyes together and watched her walk away.

"Uh, what?" Finn asked as he stood there, dumbfounded.

"Lay down. I'm gonna make you some food. Watch a little more tv. Then we can talk about it, okay?" She said as she peeked her head out from the kitchen, giving him a soft smile.

"Okay" Finn said, not protesting because she looked so beautiful and she was being so nice. 'I can't think about her like that..' Finn kept telling himself over and over as he layed down.

Quinn decided to cook him up a few hot dogs on the stove. It wasn't a huge meal, but she just wanted to get something in his stomach. While the 4 hot dogs were on the stove, she brought Finn over a bottle of water.

"You don't have to do this, Q" Finn said as he took the bottle and smiled at her.

"I want too" she said as she started picking up the empty bottles. Finn sat up.

"Come on, you don't have to clean up my mess, let me do this" Finn said as he shook his head, getting up and picking up a few of the bottles. Quinn smiled at him, and put her hand on his chest.

"Finn. Lay. Down." Quinn said laughing and softly pushing him. Finn laughed too and laid down.

"Whatever you say, Princess Quinn" Finn said, playfully as she rolled her eyes. She walked away to throw the bottles away that she had then came back with the trash can and decided it'd be the fastest and easiest way to get rid of them. She could feel Finn's eyes on him, smiling at her. When she glanced over at him, she noticed he quickly turned his attention back to the tv. She smiled to her self and went to go get his hotdogs. She put mustard, ketchup, and relish on all four of them-she hoped he still liked them like this. She walked over to him with another waterbottle and the hotdogs.

"Sit up, Hudson" Quinn said playfully. He did as she said.

"Oh those looks good" Finn said licking his lips and eyeing the hot dogs. Quinn laughed and sat next to Finn, handing him the plate and putting the new water bottle on the coffee table.

"Enjoy" Quinn said, smiling at him as he stuffed his face. She giggled a little. "Someone was hungry" she said as she raised her eyebrows and giggled again. 'Two giggles within thirty seconds? Jesus' she thought to herself.

"I guess I was" Finn said with a full mouth, which earned him a laugh from Quinn.

"Well, eat up, and we'll talk, alright?" Quinn said softly as she patted his shoulder. Finn smiled at her and ate up. Finn was about to get up to go throw the paper plate away, but Quinn stopped him.

"Let me" Quinn said, taking the plate and walking to the kitchen, before Finn could protest.

When Quinn came back and sat down, Finn spoke up. "You know, you don't have to play house wife, Q" Finn said, smiling at her with one of his eyebrows up. He leaned back against the couch, relaxing more.

"I'm just trying to help you out" Quinn said, playfully rolling her eyes. "And you know me, I'd never play house wife for anyone" Quinn said, more serious, but still smiling.

"I know, you're independent. You're amazing just by yourself" Finn said, smiling back at her. Quinn blushed a little at his comment. They were both looking into eachothers eyes and Quinn could feel the heat.

"Anyway" Quinn said, clearing her throat, which caused Finn to awkwardly look around. "What happened?" she asked in a serious tone. Finn explained, but left out the part about what he said about her. "What'd she hear you say?" Quinn asked as she stared attentively at Finn.

Finn blushed a little. "Well..I was really drunk at that time, ya know? And I guess...I guess I said out loud...Uh..." Finn was stuttering badly. Quinn gave him a look.

"Are you going to throw up? Are you okay?" Quinn asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I said I wonder if Quinn remembers when we had sex in her hot tub" Finn said quickly as he looked down, embaressed. Quinn's mouth turned into an "O" and her eyebrows shot up.

"Oh.." Quinn said, not knowing what to say.

"I was drunk, ya know? It just came out" Finn said, nervously.

"Yeah, yeah" Quinn replied back awkwardly. "You just need to talk to her. Tell her how you were drunk and just weren't thinking" Quinn said caringly. Finn half smiled at her and put his arm around her. She instinctively put her head on his shoulder. Finn looked down at the beautiful blonde. He kind of liked how she looked on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Finn had to get up.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back" Finn said, getting up and looking down at Quinn. Quinn just nodded and smiled. Finn started for the bathroom and Quinn looked at him.

"Oh my God" Quinn couldn't help but say outloud. She saw three huge scars on his back. Finn looked back at her and realized what she was 'oh my God-ing' about. He looked down and then back up at her, thinking of what to say.

"I'll tell you when I get back..." Finn muttered as he hurried off to the bathroom. Quinn sat there dumb founded. Finn looked in the mirror after he finished and splashed his face with water. How did he feel so comfortable telling her about them? He hasn't even told Rachel about them and how he got them, yet, he was feeling comfortable with someone from the past, that he only reconnected with a mere few days ago? Finn shook his thoughts and walked out of the bathroom. He sat next to Quinn and sighed.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too, Finn.." Quinn said, looking down.

"I want too" Finn said, picking her head up by her chin, forcing her to look at him. He turned around so his back was facing her. He grabbed her hand and traced the first one with her hand, guiding it. The first one was about seven inches long and thick, about three inches wide. It was on his right shoulder. "This one" he said as he traced it with her hand, "I got from a road side bomb, the one I was talking about at therapy. Something from the car hit me there while I was trying to get him out.." Finn said, nervously. Quinn didn't say anything.

Finn moved her hand across her back, down to the left of his back. This scar was in the middle of the left of his back. It was about 5 inches long and 3 inches wide. He traced it with her hand. "This one, I got from another soldier, an enemy soldier obviously. He was by himself, as was I, and he tried to capture me. We started fighting, fist fighting, and someone came around and started beating me with their gun. Luckily, I kind of knocked out one of them before it was a 2 on one thing and I...I killed the other guy who was beating me with his gun. He was beating me because I found out that the gun didn't have any bullets left.." Finn said, shakily. Quinn shivered. He was really opening up.

He moved her hand to the last scar. This one was right in the middle. It was a slash. It was about 8 inches long and 4 inches wide. It was big. He started tracing it with her hand. "This one I got from being captured for 4 days..I got lucky, I coulda still been captured. They wanted to know information. Ya know, things like that. They didn't let me eat or drink or even go to the bathroom. If I went to the bathroom..I...I had to, ya know, uh, eat it or drink it..Anyway..They decided that if they hit the same spot everyday, it would be more painful, which I'm sure it was, so they would beat me with whatever they had..Guns, wood, poles, stuff like that. They cut it first, with a knife..Obviously with a knife..But, anyway, they cut a thin line, about 8 inches,so they would hit the exactly same spot.. and then started beating it..They would beat it every day, alot..Luckily, it was only a four day thing" Finn said, feeling more confident about telling Quinn yet. She hasnt said anything yet, but he knew she understood.

"And the last one.." He moved her hand down to the middle of his back, just a little above his butt. "Obvious gun shot wound. It's healed pretty well though. I got it in night raid. They raided our camp in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep after that happened.." Finn said as Quinn free handly started tracing the scars. To his surprised, and hers, she leanover and kissed all his scars. Slowly and softly. She hugged him from behind and he put his hands on top of her hands. She leaned her head against his back and started to cry.

"I really appreciate you telling me all this, Finn. I know it was hard.." Quinn mumbled into his back.

Finn half smiled. "Actually, it was kind of easy telling you all this. Thank you, for everything Quinn. God, we've gotten so close within days" Finn said, chuckling. He turned his head looking down at her.

"I'm really glad it was. And you know I'm always here for you. Always. And we have, huh?" Quinn said, moving her eyes up to him and giving him a soft smile. She let him go and he turned around, facing her. He leaned in and hugged her. They stayed like that for a minute."You wanna go to bed? You can sleep in the guest bed room if you want" Finn whispered in her ear. Quinn shivered at how close his lips were to her face.

"Okay" was all Quinn could muster out. Finn smiled and turned the tv off. As Quinn was about to get up, he stopped her.

"I'll carry you. It's the least I could do after all you've done for me today" before Quinn could protest, Finn picked her up, marriage style. She threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest. Finn looked at her and smiled. She returned his smile and he walked to the guest room. He put her into bed and bent down at the bed.

"Good night, Quinn Fabray" Finn said, as he nervously played with her soft, blonde hair. She smiled at him and let him continue playing with her hair.

"Good night, Finn Hudson" Quinn whispered as she rubbed his bicep softly with her finger tips. Finn shivered at her intimate touch. Without thinking, Finn leaned over and kissed Quinns cheek and hugged her. They stayed embraced in eachother. Again, without thinking, Finn kissed her shoulder. Quinn started tracing his scars with her fingertips. After about five minutes of just embracing eachother, Finn relunctantly let go. He stood up and smiled down at Quinn.

"Good night, Q" Finn whispered as he turned the lights off.

"Night, Finny" Quinn whispered back. With that, Finn went off to his room. They both didn't fall asleep right away. They both kept thinking back to tonight and what it meant. They both knew it was a special night.

**LONG CHAPTER! But what do you guys think? I wanted to add the "I Dreamed A Dream" from Les Miserables because one, I love the song, and musical, and two, I thought I could fit it in with Finchel.**


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn woke up to the sound of her ringtone. She grabbed her phone and noticed it was eleven in the morning. 'Shit, I never sleep this late, even if it is my day off' Quinn thought to herself. She answered the phone, not even bothering to check who it was. "Hello?" Quinn said, tiredly.

"Where the fuck are you, Quinn?! I thought you were just sleeping in for once and being a rebel, but when I went into your room you weren't there and your car isn't here! Where are you?!" Santana yelled through the phone. Quinn jolted up, remembering where she was. She almost forgot she spent the night at Finn's.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to leave a note or something. Finn called me at midni-"

"Finn called you at midnight? Let me guess, booty call?" Santana said. Quinn could almost see her smirking through the phone.

"No. I'll explain later. I'll be home in 20." Quinn said. She didn't even bother to say bye and hung up the phone. She quickly woke herself up and dragged herself out of bed.

"Finn?" She called out. She checked his bedroom. Not there. The living room. Not there. His car wasn't there either. She finally checked the kitchen and there was a note.

_Hey Quinn. Sorry I couldn't see you this morning. I'm working at the shop today. I'll call you on my break.-Finn_

Quinn smiled to herself. She went into the guest room and tidied the room up. She grabbed her purse and went into her car. She smiled the whole way home.

**The Shop**

Finn was working on a truck. He cursed himself for messing something up on it. He heard his cell phone ringing and rushed up to get it, needing a little break. "Rachel" he said out loud, whispering. "Hey, Rach" Finn said, nonchalantly. He kept replying last night in his head.

"Hi. Are you working today?" Rachel asked over the phone.

"Yeah, you wanna stop by at the apartment tonight or do you wanna go out for lunch soon?" Finn asked, noticing it was almost lunch time.

"No, I'll just stop by tonight, I have rehersal. I'll be there at 7." Rachel said emotionless.

"Alright, see ya then" Finn said. "I love you" he said right after, hoping for a reply.

"See ya soon" Rachel said, ignoring his 'I love you'.

Finn sighed. He knew he fucked up. He knew he's been fucking up alot. He grabbed a beer from the mini fridge. He just needed something to take the edge off. He opened it and went under the truck again, trying to take his mind off things. About 2 beers later, he looked at the time. He noticed it was lunch time. He decided to call Quinn, since technically this was his break. He dialed her number and waited for her voice on the other end.

"Hey, Finn" Quinn said over the phone.

"Hey, Q. You wanna grab lunch with me?" Finn asked over the phone, smiling.

"Sure! I'll be there in 20, alright?" Quinn said. He could tell she was also smiling.

"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye" Finn said, still smiling.

"Bye-bye" Quinn said. With that, Finn hung up the phone and for once in his whole life, happily went under the truck, eagerly awaiting Quinn's arrival. A few grease stains later, he heard Quinn's car. He shot up from under the truck and took his jumpsuit off quickly. He jogged out to Quinn's car. Quinn rolled her window down and smiled.

"Were you waiting, looking out the window, Hudson?" Quinn asked playfully.

Finn laughed and leaned into the car window and kissed her cheek. "Nope, I just know your car. I worked on it for about a week, I should know what it sounds like" Finn replied, smirking at her. Quinn rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see it through her sunglasses.

"I'll drive this time. Hop in" Quinn said as she smiled at him. Finn jumped in the passanger seat and looked at her.

"Where we going, captain?" Finn said in a serious tone.

"How bout Subway? I know, random, but I'm dying for a sandwich" Quinn said, laughing.

"Sounds great" Finn said, shrugging his shoulders and laughing as well. Quinn started the car towards Subway. They talked about their day in the car and Finn told her how he was seeing Rachel tonight. When they arrived at Subway, Finn rushed to the restauraunt door to open it for her.

"What a gentleman" Quinn said as she walked past him into the restauraunt.

"You know it, Q" Finn said, chuckling, following Quinn. They ordered their sandwiches and sat down.

"Are you nervous about seeing Rachel tonight?" Quinn asked as she took a bite of her sandwich, eagerly awaiting his answer.

Finn shrugged and squinted his eyebrows together. "Not really. I don't really wanna talk about it. How'd you sleep last night?" Finn asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Good, how about you?" Quinn replied as she smiled at him. Finn did his famous half smile and wiggled his eye brows.

"Good or really good? And I slept really good" Finn replied, still wiggling his eyebrows.

Quinn stared at him playfully. "Really good. And Finn, I really appreciate you opening up to me like that last night. I know it mustv'e been hard" Quinn said, giving Finn a comforting smile. Finn stared at her and kept his half smile grin on his face. He sighed.

"Actually, Quinn, it was kind of easy telling you all that...I didn't feel pressured or anything and I felt comfortable with you. I haven't even told my mom or even Rachel or Kurt about the scars and I've known them longer. I don't know what it is, Fabray, but I feel really comfortable with you lately" Finn said, following with a shrug. Quinn smiled and her eyes were filled with surprise.

"Really? I'm kind of surprised. I feel the same way too, though" Quinn replied. Finn and her stared into eachother's eye for a few minutes, before Quinn decided to change the subject. "How are your mom and Burt?" Quinn asked, taking a bit of her sandwich. Finn was already done with the first part of his sandwich and started on the final 6 inch.

"I'm glad you do" Finn said, grinning. "They're really good. Burt's tire shop is actually all around Ohio now. He's trying to make it national though, not just state wide. Mom's just chilling, I guess. She's secretary for Burt's shop and she kind of helps him out with that. So they're doing good" Finn finished, taking a long awaited bit into his sandwich. Quinn smiled hearing that they were both doing so well. She loved Carole and Burt.

"That's so good! I'm happy to hear that. I lost your mom's number over the years" Quinn said, frowning a little and taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Finn looked at her like she had 3 heads. "You and my mom talked?" Finn asked. Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Yup. At least 3 times a week" Quinn replied to him. Finn was still looking at her, really confused.

"Uh, oh, I didn't know that" Finn said meekily. He took a sip of his drink, kinda confused.

"We exchanged numbers at graduation. She's helped me so much, I couldn't imagine not talking to her. Plus I always wanted a mom like her" Quinn admitted, shrugging her shoulders and smiled. This caused Finn to smile. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Carole always wanted Quinn and Finn to end up together. She saw Quinn as a daughter.

"Here, let me give you her number.." Finn said, pulling his phone out and scrolling through his contacts. Quinn pulled her phone out and Finn told the blonde his mom's number. Quinn smiled.

"Thank you, so much. I'm so happy I finally had it. I'll have to call her tonight" Quinn said smiling, putting her phone back in her purse. They continued their lunch and walked out to Quinn's car. Finn jokingly ran to the driver seat, pretending to be out of breath and opened the door for her. Quinn put her head back in laughter.

"There ya go, my dear" Finn said in a mocking british accent. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and pushed his chest softly. Finn pretended to almost fall. "Jeez, you been working out Q?" Finn said, rubbing the spot where she pushed him. Quinn rolled her eyes again and laughed.

"Get in the car, Hudson" Quinn said in between laughs. Finn listened and got in the passenger seat. The rest of the ride back to the shop was filled with laughs.

**Rehersal**

"Alright, we're gonna reherse "My Man" now. We need our Fanny. Fanny!" A man said over a blow horn. Rachel rushed over to the man.

"That's me!" She exclaimed to the man, doing her trade mark grin. She couldn't wait to finally show them what she had. She loved this song. All she had to do was think of Finn and she was golden with emotion. The man looked at her and instructed her to to go on stage and to start when he gave the ok.

Rachel was standing in the middle of the stage. The music started and the man gave her a thumbs up.

_Oh my man I love him so_

_He'll never know_

_All my life is just despair_

_But I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms_

_The world is bright, alright_

She could already feel the tears coming. She was thinking of when he came home from the army for good, and they ran into eachothers arms in the airport, both crying.

_What's the difference if I say_

_I'll go away_

_When I know I'll come back_

_On my knees someday_

_Oh whatever my man is_

_I am his forever more_

She was really trying to hold back the tears but, she could hear them in her voice. She was thinking of everything that Finn turned into..

_It cost me a lot_

_But that's one thing that I've got_

_It's my man_

_Cold and wet_

_Tired you bet_

_But all that I soon forget_

_With my man_

She couldn't forget all that he turned into. He was a different person. Technically an alcoholic, a veteran, broken. Tears were softly flowing down her face now.

_He's not much for looks_

_And no hero out of books_

_He's my man_

_Two or three girls has he_

_That he likes as well as me_

_But I love him_

She laughed in her head for a short second. He was handsome and he was a hero. When she started singing the "Two or three girls" part, Quinn's face flashed in her mind. Tears flowed heavily now.

_Oh my man I love him so_

_He'll never know_

_All my life is just despair_

_But I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms_

_The world is bright, alright_

She knew she loved Finn. But, did she still need him?

_What's the difference if I say_

_I'll go away_

_When I know I'll come back_

_On my knees someday_

_Oh whatever my man is_

_I am his forever more_

Rachel stopped singing and breathed heavily. She realized she couldn't relate that song to Finn anymore, like she use too.

"Great job! Perfect. Use that emotion opening night and you'll get rave reviews" the man said, clapping.

Rachel smiled between tears. This was her dream. To play Fanny on broadway.

**Quinn and Santana's**

Quinn walked happily into the the apartment. Santana was on the phone yelling.

"How could your break a fucking broom?! Go to the dollar store, and get 10. With your own money! Maybe if your arms werent the size of a tree then you wouldn't break brooms!" Santana yelled as she angrily hung up.

"Problems at the salon?" Quinn asked, afraid to laugh.

"They called me to say that they broke a broom. Jesus Christ, no more hiring dumb ass bitches. They need instructions for how to get to the store to get a broom?!" Santana said angrily as she threw her hands up. "Where were you today, blondie?" Santana asked as she squinted her eyes and sat at the kitchen table, looking at a piece of paper about the sales for the past month at her salon.

"I went to Subway with Finn on his lunch" Quinn said, nonchalantly, sitting on the couch and turning the tv on. Santana turned her head to look at Quinn on the couch.

"Quinn, I love you, but he is still engaged.." Santana said sympathetically.

"I know. We're friends, San." Quinn admitted. "You know how I stayed at his house last night?" Quinn asked her friend. Santana nodded and squinted her eye brows together. Quinn told her all about what happened, from the moment she walked in the door, to the moment she walked out.

"Wow..And he trusted you with all that? He said he never even told Rachel or anyone about the scars stories?" Santana asked, surprised by how close the two were getting so fast.

Quinn looked at her and nodded. "I just feel really comfortable with him" Quinn admitted while shrugging her shoulders. Santana nodded, not saying more, and going back to looking at the sales.

**Finn's place**

It was 6:55. Finn was rushing around the apartment, making sure it was clean. He already showered and changed when he got home. He was getting really nervous. He already had three beers since he got home, to take the edge off once more. He was just super nervous about his talk with Rachel. He heard a knock and rushed to the door, opening it with a goofy grin.

"I can smell the booze on your breath" Rachel said with her arms crossed, not even looking at him, as she walked through the door and sat at the kitchen table. Finn sighed, sitting at the kitchen table.

"We need to talk, Finn. No yelling, talking." Rachel said sternly as she looked at him. Finn nodded at her, waiting for her to go first.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Finn said, ready to get up.

"No. Let me go first.. Hearing you think about Quinn hurt me. Seeing you out with her and then going home with her, hurt me. You drinking all the time, hurts me. You skipping out on therapy, hurts me. You being so uncommunicative, hurts me." Rachel said sternly, looking into his eyes.

"How'd you know Quinn stayed the night that night?" Finn said, surprised. Rachel's eyes widened. "No, she stayed in the guest room, Rach" Finn said quickly, reaching over to grab her hand. She pulled her hand away immediately and shook her head quickly.

"What ever it may be, Finn, you've been spending alot of time with her since I've been gone. We aren't in high school anymore. You aren't going to play both of us when one of us isn't around." Rachel said, putting her hands on her lap and looking at him. Finn nodded.

"That's not what's going on though, Rachel. She's just been someone to lean on. And I know the rest of the stuff hurts. I'm gonna try harder though, Rachel. I swear. I want us to work. I miss you, so fucking much. And I love you, more than anyone knows." Finn said, meaning every word of it. Rachel was holding back tears at this point. Finn glanced down, noticing the engagement ring wasn't on her finger. "Where's your ring?" Finn asked. His face screamed that he was hurt.

"Finn, you say that all the time..That you'll try harder, that you'll do this, do that, but it doesn't happen. You've been saying this since you got back." Rachel replied, ignoring the comment about the ring. Finn was still staring at her hand.

"Where the hell is the ring, Rachel?" Finn said sternly, finally looking into her eyes. Tears started flowing down her face. She pulled the ring out of her purse, in the box and everything. She slowly gave him the ring. Finn looked at her with a questioning face. He looked like a hurt puppy.

"I can't do this, Finn. I love you. I think...I just think we aren't right for eachother anymore. I love you. I'll always care about you and love you, Finn. I'm going to move in with Blaine and Kurt for a while and find my own job and get my own place after I get the money from the show..." Rachel said, in all honesty. She was talking with her heart right now. With that said, she pulled two tickets out of her purse. "Here..I still want you there. Bring whoever..They're good for any night that you decide to come.." Rachel said, sliding the tickets over. Finn was in disbelief.

"I love you" Finn said, reaching over the table and grabbing her hands. Tears were streaming down both their faces.

"I know you do, Finn. I love you too. This isn't working though. We aren't happy." Rachel said, holding his hands too. She reached up and rubbed his cheek. "It's okay. We can do this" Rachel whispered to him. He grabbed both her hands and placed soft kissed on them.

"Can you just stay one night? Just let me hold you one more time..." Finn whispered while kissing her hands. Rachel nodded yes. "Are you hungry?" Finn asked, looking at her. Rachel nodded yes again, afraid if she said anything, that she'd cry even harder and more. "You wanna make dinner together? For old times sake?" Finn said, softly, filled with saddness. Again, Rachel nodded. They both got up and started on dinner. They decided on vegan meatloaf, potatoes, and corn. The dinners they once use to make together were filled with laughter, smiles, and love. It was different. They both had tears streaming down their faces and it was silent. Eating dinner was silent. They decided to watch "Funny Girl". Finn usually hated watching this movie, but tonight, he wished he could watch it forever with her. They watched it in silence.

"That's gonna be you, but on stage..." Finn whispered, turning his head to her, looking at her. Rachel looked at him and nodded sadly, giving him a smile. It was a sad smile though. When the movie finished, they both looked at eachother.

"How's rehersal's going?" Finn asked, not looking at her. Rachel smiled softly and nodded.

"They're going good. They're stressful though" Rachel replied, nodding and smiling softly.

"You're gonna do amazing, Rach" Finn said, giving her a half smile and grabbing her hand, looking at her. Rachel smiled back at him.

"Are you ready for bed, Finn?" Rachel asked, looking at him with sad eyes, knowing that would be the last time she ever asked him that. Finn nodded, thinking the same thing. They went into their once shared room, which was now considered just Finn's room. They changed in the same room, but not daring to look at eachother. Finn climbed into bed first, sleeping on his side and Rachel followed. They were staring at eachother, both with tears in their eyes. After about ten minutes of just studying eachothers faces one last time, Rachel turned to her side and Finn pulled her close to him. She could feel his heart beat and silently cried herself to sleep. Finn could smell her shampoo. He loved the smell of it. He burried his head into her hair. They both fell asleep crying.

**Morning**

Finn woke up at 5:30. His eyes were puffy from crying all night. He smiled sadly at the small figure against his. He realized it was the first night that they slept together that he didn't wake up from an episode. He slowly got up from the bed, not wanting to wake her and got ready for work. He was ready to go at about 6:30. He kneeled at her side of the bed and looked at her. She was beautiful, he thought. Tears started flowing down, again, realizing it would be the last time she would be in his bed.

He started stroking her hair softly, not wanting to wake her. He softly leaned his forehead against her forehead. He placed a kiss on her nose. Then her forehead. Then the top of her head. He started crying a little. He ever so softly placed a kiss on her lips. He held her once more and kissed her lips for the final time. He stood at the bedroom doorway.

"Bye Rach" he said barely audible. He left her a note on the kitchen table.

The drive to work was filled with tears. When "Faithfully" came on the radio, he couldn't help but cry. That was going to be their wedding song. That was one thing they knew for sure about the wedding. He remembered all the times they sang it together. He would sing along, but he knew he would just start crying more. He also knew that he would probably never be able to listen to the song without thinking of her.

**9 am**

Rachel woke up. Her face stung with tears. She slowly got up and realized he wasn't there. She started crying softly to herself. She realized it'd be best if she just got out of their once shared apartment. She didn't really have anything left here. No make up, no anything. He bought all the furniture. He bought everything in the house. When she got dressed from her clothes from last night, she looked at his dresser. She walked over to it and opened the shirt drawer. She took out an old Mckinley High shirt. She was going to keep it. She made the bed and kissed his pillow. She stood at the door way of their once shared room. She gave it one final look. She walked out of, now, Finn's room. She noticed a note on the kitchen table. She slowly picked it up.

_Rachel-_

_I miss you already. I'm sorry it didn't work out between us. I'll always consider you a joy in my life. You were my best friend and my love for years. I think part of my heart will always be yours. I'll always be your biggest fan, too. I love you so much, Rachel. I know you'll do big things in this world. You're a star. Call me if you ever need anything. I love you Rachel Barbara Berry._

_Love,_

_Finn Hudson_

Rachel cried while reading the note and put it against her heart. She put it in her purse and decided to leave something for him, too. She pulled out a walletsized picture of her most recent headshot. She signed the back of it. "Forever yours, Faithfully, Rachel Barbara Berry". Of course, she signed it with a star. She then softly smiled to herself and kissed the back of it, leaving a lipstick mark. She walked out of the apartment, that she couldn't say was theirs anymore. She looked one final time at the apartment. "Goodbye, Finn" she silently said as she walked out of the apartment, tears filled with her eyes.

**I actually cried while writing this LOL. But please review, guys. PLEASE. What do you guys think? Anything you guys wanna see? REVIEW PLEASE. **


	12. Chapter 12

I won't be updating until I get some more reviews. Ive been updating very fast, but I'm not gonna update until I get some reviews. Some feedback,etc. Thank you, I appreciate everyones support! New chapter might be up today if I get a decent amount of reviews;)


	13. Chapter 13

**At the shop, later in the afternoon**

Finn had felt like a zombie today. He just didn't know what to do anymore. He decided to take a break. He reached for his phone. 'Damn, how'd I miss lunch?' Finn thought to himself. It was two pm, a little past lunch time. His mind flowed to Quinn. He felt guilty about thinking about Quinn, even though he just got dumped. He smiled and debated in his head if he should call Quinn or not. His heart got the best of him and he decided to call her.

"Hey, Finn! What's up?" he heard the happy voice over the phone. He smiled.

"Hey, someones chirppy today!" Finn replied while chuckling. "You busy? You wanna grab lunch?" It was kind of becoming a ritual that they grabbed lunch together he felt like.

"I'm at the office now. Can I be there in an hour?" Quinn asked. She sounded rushed, Finn thought.

"That's perfect. I'll see you then, Q" Finn replied, smiling.

"Great! Bye Finn!" Quinn said quickly, hanging up the phone. Finn laughed to himself. He could tell she was stressed out. He vowed to destress her, since she's done so much for him lately.

He decided to work on the car that was here. He looked at the car and sighed.

**Kurt and Blaines**

Kurt and Rachel were sitting on the couch, in their pajamas, with two tubs of ice cream, junk food, and Funny Girl on the tv.

"I just can't believe were over...Can I be honest though, Kurt?" Rachel asked, almost afraid.

"Of course, Rach" Kurt replied, looking at his best friend with concern in his eyes.

"I feel relieved. I love Finn, but, when he came back, it was like we grew apart. We couldn't find the connection again..." Rachel replied, softly, not daring to look into her ex-fiances brothers eyes. Kurt gave her a soft smile.

"Rachel, that's understandable. Can I be honest, now?" Kurt asked, looking at his best friend. Rachel nodded, afraid he would insult her or criticize her for something about the break-up.

"I knew you guys weren't gonna make it down the aisle. You both didn't seem truly happy" Kurt mustered out. Rachel smiled a little at him, chuckling. "What?" Kurt asked while his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I didn't think we would either" Rachel said, shrugging. Kurt hugged her. Deep down, Rachel knew both her and Finn would be happier without eachother. It seemed impossible right now, but, Rachel knew they would _both_ be okay.

**The Shop**

Finn didn't even notice Quinn walk into the shop with chinese take out, he was so busy with the car. Quinn watched him for a moment. He had a look of frustration on his face. She smiled to herself.

"Hey, Mr. Mechanic" Quinn said, smiling toothly, "you hungry?" She asked as she walked over to him. Finn looked up from the hood of the car and smiled back at her.

"Hey, how'd you know?" Finn said playfully as he gave her a goofy grin. Quinn laughed and walked over to him. Finn washed his hands and started taking off the jumpsuit.

"I thought I'd pick us up some take out on my way here" Quinn said smiling as she lifted the take out up.

"Thanks, Q" Finn said smiling. "Let me get you a seat" he said as he rushed over to get her a clean chair. He grabbed a small fold out table they kept in the shop and set it up. Quinn sat down and put his food in his prespective seat and he sat down, smiling at her. "You look...businessy" Finn said, noticing her outfit and hair. She was hardly wearing any make up and her hair was pulled back slick. It reminded him of when they were in high school and she was a Cheerio-she use to always wear her hair slicked back in a pony tail. She was wearing a grey skirt that went just at the end of her knees with a white sleeveless shirt that had ruffles down the middle. It was careful to not show any clevage. She sported black heels with it.

Quinn laughed at his wording and shrugged as they dug in. "I have to look somewhat proffesional for my internship" she replied. Finn nodded and smiled at her.

"How's your day going so far?" Quinn asked. Finn suddenly stopped eating and his smiled turned into a frown. He then told Quinn about what happened with Rachel. She could tell his heart was breaking as he told her the story. She didn't even realize that he reached out to grab her hand. She rubbed his hand softly with her thumb.

"Finn, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry..She knows nothings going on with us, right?" Quinn asked, concerned. She didn't want to be known as a home wrecker and she didn't want Rachel to be hurt by their sudden friendship.

"She knows, don't worry Quinn. I can't say I'm surprised that we ended though" Finn replied, shrugging. Quinn kind of looked shocked that he said this.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, still with a look of shock on her face.

"Some people just aren't right for eachother" Finn said, looking at her. "I knew the first month I came back that we might not make it" he said as he chuckled a little. He didn't dare admit to her that ever since she came back into his life as well, that his heart has been pulling towards Quinn. He just got out of a long relationship, on top of it, they were engaged. He didn't want her to seem like she was a rebound for him and he didn't want to rush into anything new.

Quinn nodded. "When you accept that you just aren't right with someone, it becomes easier" she said, with a voice full of care. He laced his fingers with hers. She glanced at their hands together.

"Anyway, enough about that" Finn said, laughing, as he waved his free hand. She laughed and they continued eating. They still kept hold of eachothers hands though.

"What time do you get out today?" Finn asked, breaking the short silence they had between them. Quinn looked at the clock hung up.

"5:30, how come?" Quinn questioned, as her eyebrows squinted together and her head tilted to the side a little.

"I have to work at the bar tonight, maybe you and Santana can stop later tonight? I go in at 7." Finn said, hopefully.

"I'll ask her right now" Quinn said, smiling. Quinn pulled out her phone to text Santana and ask her. Santana texted back quickly, "_LOL Okay, sure!"_. Quinn read to herself. She couldn't help but laugh to herself. "She said sure" Quinn said, trying to hide her excitement.

"Alright, cool, you remember where it is?" Finn asked, smiling. He was happy he was going to see them. Quinn nodded as she took a bite of her food. Finn smirked at how cute she looked. "Puck works with me" Finn said as he gave Quinn a playful look. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"How's he doing?" Quinn asked sincerley. Finn shrugged as he finished chewing his food.

"Not bad, actually. He's matured...a little" Finn said, laughing. Quinn moved her eyebrows up in a surprised manor.

"Oh?" Quinn replied back. Finn nodded.

"Yup, still a pervert, but, that's never gonna change" Finn said, rolling his eyes and they both laughed.

"I gotta get going, I'll see you tonight?" Quinn said as she regretfully removed her hand from his and stood up, straightening her skirt out. Finn felt a blush creep up on his face and nodded as he stood up as well.

"Yup, just come by anytime after 7 and I promise free drinks for you two all night" Finn said smiling. Quinn beamed up.

"Oh, aren't we special" Quinn said, mockingly. Finn laughed and took her into a hug. They hugged for a good minute, just saying silly jokes to eachother. Absent mindindly, he kissed the top of her head. Quinn felt a hot blush come on her face. They both pulled away, Finn awkwardly.

"Uh, so, I'll see you tonight, alright, Q?" Finn said as she gave her a half smile. Quinn nodded.

"See you tonight, bye" Quinn said as she smiled and walked away. He watched her walk back and noticed she turned her head. They shared eye contact and he saw her playfully roll her eyes and smile, waving back to him. He silently laughed to himself and waved back. They both had been caught staring at eachother. Finn shook his head, chuckling to himself, and cleaned up, then put his jumpsuit back on. He actually couldn't wait for work tonight. He decided to text Quinn.

_**Finn: I can't wait to work tonight..Never thought Id say that, all thanks to you Quinn;)**_

Finn hoped the text didn't sound too flirty. Again, he didn't want her to think she was a rebound or something.

_**Quinn: I have that affect on people:P Can't wait for tonight!**_

Finn smirked and started on the car, looking at the time every few minutes, wishing time would go by quicker.

**Finns**

Finn rushed into his, now single, apartment. He wanted to eat before he got ready, just in case he got anything on his clothes for work. Finn made two quick grilled cheese sandwiches and grabbed a beer, sitting at the kitchen table. He picked up one of the two grilled cheese sandwiches but stopped dead in his tracks. He put his sandwich down and reached over to where Rachel use to sit. There was a picture. He picked it up and did a half smile. This time, the half smile was sad though. He stared at the picture. He felt writing on the back and saw what she wrote. He chuckled lightly at the star and kissed the spot where she kissed. Light tears flowed down his face. He got up and went to his room, putting the picture in his secret box. The once shared room still smelled like her. He shook his head, wanting to clear it of his Rachel thoughts, and sat in silence at the kitchen table, eating his food.

**Quinn and Santanas**

Quinn started getting ready right when she got up. When Santana got home, she found Quinn in the bathroom.

"What up, slut?" Santana asked nonchalantly as she pulled her phone out, checking her messages. Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just getting ready for tonight" Quinn said, as she touched her makeup up. Santana chuckled at her.

"I'm guessing you wanna look hot for Finnocence. Is Rachel going?" Santana asked. Quinn turned to Santana.

"Um, no. They kind of ended things last night..So, definetly don't bring her up" Quinn said, shaking her head and widening her eyes.

"Oh, too bad" Santana said in a sarcastic tone, shrugging her shoulders.

"Be nice" Quinn said in a sing songy voice.

"Bitch, I'm always nice. What are you wearing tonight?" Santana asked as she texted someone back.

"Of course, San...I don't know, I think a body con dress..Is that okay?" Quinn questioned. Quinn wanted to look good.

"Hell ya girl, show off those curves!" Santana yelled as she went into her room to get ready. Quinn threw her head back in laughter and continued getting ready.

Quinn and Santana were all ready by 7. Quinn was wearing a green body con dress that matched her eyes. She wanted something that would make her eyes pop out. The dress showed off her back. It was a halter top dress and she wore black heels with them. Her hair was down and she wore minimal make up.

"Damn, Quinn, mama and papa Fabray wouldn't approve of that sex little outfit" Santana said, winking at her. Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed. Santana was dressed in a leather body con dress with white heels.

"Look at you! Someone is definetly going to try to get you out of that dress tonight" Quinn said laughing.

"I hope so" Santana sighed. "Let's pregame a little" Santana said, smirking.

"Fine" Quinn said. Santana was surprised by how easily she was to convince. They had 3 glasses of wine each. They were tipsy.

"Let's go" Santana exclaimed as they walked out and called a taxi, both of them giggling.

**The Bar**

"Quinn fucking Fabray and Santana fucking Lopez are coming here tonight?! What?!" Puck asked with his face crunched up in confusion.

"Yeah dude, I've been hanging out with Quinn alot lately. We're getting pretty close and we had lunch today and I invited her and Santana to stop by tonight" Finn said as he finished making a drink. It was a slow night tonight, since it was during the week.

"Dude, you just got out of a engagement. Have a three some!" Puck said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, putting his hands in the air. Finn chuckled.

"Nah" Finn said, laughing as he leaned up against the counter.

"So, you and Fabray?" Puck asked, inching his face closer to Finn and wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"What about us?" Finn asked, generally looking confused.

Puck gave him a look. "Really, dude? Come on, you always had that undeniable connection shit. I was surprised you didn't follow her to Yale, to be honest" Puck said as he looked at Finn.

Finn shrugged, not really knowing what to say. His phone buzzed and it was Quinn.

**Quinn: Be there in 5!**

Finn smiled and Puck rolled his eyes and smiled at Finn. He was happy for Finn. He liked Rachel with Finn, but he always felt like Finn was at his best with Quinn. Plus, their names rhymed, and they both had weird names, so he thought that was a given that they were meant to be.

**Finn: Can't wait:)**

Finn typed back quickly and put his phone in his back pocket.

"Let me guess, that was Fabray" Puck said nonchalantly. Finn squinted his eye brows together.

"How'd you know?" Finn questioned, truly surprised that he knew who texting him.

"Dude, you had that goofy ass grin on your face. I call that your Quinn smile, you've had that since high school" Puck said as he took care of a thirsty customer.

Finn rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever, man" Finn replied.

"Hey!" Quinn said giggling as she sprinted towards Finn. Finn smiled and jumped over the bar and walked quickly over to Quinn and hugged her. He picked her up and Quinn put her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek. Finn blushed and whispered in her ear.

"Is Quinnie Fabray drunk?" Finn whispered. Quinn giggled and Finn put her down.

"No, tipsy, Finny Hudson" Quinn said, mimicking him and sticking her tongue out playfully at him. Finn laughed.

"If it isn't the devil herself" Finn said smirking.

"Shut up, _Finny_" Santana said, mimicking a tipsy Quinn. Santana wasn't really drunk or tipsy, just a little buzz. Finn rolled his eyes and hugged Santana. Finn went back behind the bar as Quinn and Santana sat down at the bar.

"Are you forgetting the Puckster? Come on!" Puck exclaimed as he walked out from behind the bar with his arms opening. Quinn and Santana laughed and hugged him.

"How have you been?" Santana asked Puck, as Quinn and Santana took their seats. Puck and Santana started talking and Quinn looked at Finn. Finn was making a drink. He playfully stuck his tongue out at Quinn, like a little kid. Quinn did the same and then put her hands on her head like wings. Finn laughed and gave the drink to the customer, not even caring if they tipped him or not. Finn danced over to Quinn. Quinn put her head back in laughter.

"We both know you can't dance, Hudson" Quinn said, still laughing. Finn laughed as well.

"Oh come on, you totally enjoyed it!" Finn said, leaning against the bar, closer to Quinn.

"Maybe, you caught me" Quinn said sarcastically as she threw her hands up like she'd been caught.

"What can I get you?" Finn asked, chuckling.

"Surprise me" Quinn said, smiling. Finn smirked and started making her drink. Quinn watched him, smiling. Then, Santana nudged her, getting her out of her daze.

"He's making a drink, not stripping" Santana whispered in her ear, just loud enough for Quinn and Puck to hear. Puck laughed as did Santana and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Here ya go. It's called a Beachcomber. Some No. 21 Vodka, Captain Morgan Parrot Bay Coconut Rum, pineapple juice, orange juice, with a slice of orange. Tell me how you like it" Finn said as he gave the drink to Quinn. Quinn took a sip and smiled.

"Mmmm, that's delicious!" Quinn exclaimed as she took a bigger sip. Finn laughed a little and looked at Santana, who gave him a warning glare, as if to say, "don't get my girl too drunk".

After 3 Beachcombers later, and for Finn, 6 beers later, Finn leaned over the bar and whispered in Quinns ear, which didn't go unnoticed by Puck and Santana, who just smirked at eachother.

"I get my hour dinner break soon. You better hang out with me during it" Finn whispered playfully as he tucked her hair behind her ear. When he pulled away, Quinn nodded and smiled at him.

Finn started making a drink for a customer and Quinn took another sip of her drink.

"So, are you guys gonna do it or what?" Puck asked, nonchalantly as Santana went to the bathroom.

"No, we're just friends" Quinn said matter of factly.

"Friends don't act like that." Puck looked over to Finn who was making a few drinks, to make sure Finn didn't notice. Puck leaned over to Quinn. "Listen, we all know you guys have this undeniable connection thing. We both know that his feelings for you kind of got in the way with the engagement. I'm not saying it was all your fault, but I'd say you're in the top 3 reasons. Just don't hurt him, alright? He's been through enough" Puck said softly to Quinn. Quinn smiled at Puck, then looked at Finn.

"Nothing's gonna happen, Puckerman" Quinn said sternly, turning back to Puck quickly and giving him a good old fashioned Quinn Fabray stare down. Puck walked always and rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. Luckily, Santana came back and distracted Puck.

Quinn looked around for Finn. 'He was definetly just over there like, 2 minutes ago..' Quinn thought to herself as she turned her head in every direction, looking for Finn.

"Ah!" Quinn shrieked, which caused a few people to look her way. Finn had snuck up behind her, tickling her hips a little. Finn was hunched over, laughing uncontrollably. "That wasn't funny!" Quinn said as she turned away and softly slapped Finn's shoulder. Puck and Santana were laughing too.

"I thought it was pretty fucking funny!" Puck said, in between laughs. Quinn ignored him and looked at Finn, laughing.

"Are you done now? You're like a big five year old" Quinn said, laughing herself now and rolling her eyes playfully at him. Finn controlled himself and nodded his head, holding in laughter.

"Yup" Finn said as he sat down next to her. "You having fun?" Finn asked her, like he genuinely wanted to know. Quinn turned to him, facing him and nodded 'yes'.

"I really am. I haven't drank in a while" Quinn said, smiling and giggling. It's true, Quinn wasn't a big drinking, and she was a light weight.

Finn laughed along with her. "Good, I'm glad" Finn said, smiling back at her.

"Finn Hudson?" Quinn and Finn bother turned around at the same time. Quinn looked at Finn, not knowing who the guy was. He was in an army uniform.

"Shawn" Finn said, almost sounding relieved, getting up and shaking the mans hand, which eventually turned into a hug. Santana and Puck both caught notice of this, looking on at the two men, as was Quinn.

"Guys, this is Shawn. A buddy from the army. Shawn, this is Puck and Santana" he pointed to the two and he shook their hands. "And this is Quinn Fabray" Finn said, putting his arm around Quinn.

"Hi, I'm Quinn" Quinn said sweetly, extending her hand. Shawn shook it and smiled at Finn.

"So, this is the famous Quinn Fabray" Finn said, looking between Finn and Quinn. Quinn looked at Shawn, confused, but still smiling.

"Yeah" Finn said, awkwardly. "Sit down man. Puck, can you grab him a cold one?" Finn said, trying to change the subject. Shawn sat down next to Finn and Puck nodded and started getting him a beer.

"How's life after the army treating you?" Shawn asked Finn whlie Puck passed him a beer. Shawn nodded at him, as if to say thank you.

Finn stuck his bottom lip out and nodded his head slowly. "Not bad. Working two jobs. I work here as a bartender at night and I'm a mechanic during the day. Oh and my fiance just left me" Finn said, as if his life was the greatest thing in the world. Finn burst out laughing, as did Shawn. Quinn was really confused as to why they were laughing...

"Ah, don't sweat it man. They always say the first two years is the hardest to adjust when you're back" Shawn said as he patted Finn's shoulder. Quinn just smiled awkwardly.

"When'd you get back man?" Finn asked as he took a sip of his beer and put one arm around Quinn's shoulder, as if to try to include her more in their boring catch up conversation.

"Bout an hour ago. I didn't even feel like changing, I just wanted to come to a bar. Plus, girls love army uniforms" Shawn said, chuckling as he noticed two girls looking at him. Finn laughed and shook his head, looking at Quinn, who was also chuckling. "What happened with the fiance?" Shawn asked as he took a swig of beer.

"Eh, just wasn't working, man" Finn said, shrugging. "Luckily, I got my buddy here to support me, though" Finn added, smiling at Quinn and pulling her closer to him. Shawn smiled at the two.

"Didn't these two hate eachother in high school?" Shawn asked, smirking and giving Quinn and Finn a questioning look.

"She stole this handsome hunk away from me! Of course I wanted to claw her eyes out for a while!" Quinn said, jokingly as she pinched Finn's cheek. The three laughed.

"It's life though" Finn said, shrugging, while he took a sip of beer. "How's Nicholas Hart doing?" Finn asked, in a serious tone as he looked at Shawn.

Shawn looked down and took his hat off for a second and ran his fingers through his hair, then put his hat back on. "Lost his leg. He's in a wheel chair now." Shawn said, shaking his head and taking another sip of beer. Finn looked down, with serious eyes, and also shook his head.

"He was only 19, huh?" Finn asked, looking back up at Shawn as he took another sip of beer. Shawn nodded his head, almost regretful, like he wished he could say he was a 90 year old man who didn't need his legs anymore.

Quinn rubbed Finn's back softly. Finn turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, at least he lived, right, buddy?" Shawn asked as he shrugged and looked at Finn. Finn nodded, finishing his beer.

"So, you gonna stay in NYC with your family?" Finn asked, changing the subject, again.

"Maybe. I might move to California, try to get my foot into acting" Shawn said, smirking. In the army, Shawn was known as the pretty boy. They called him "Zac Efron" because he looked like Zac. He had an innocent look about him. Finn could totally see him on the walls of 13 year old girls rooms.

"Do it bro" Finn said, shaking his head. "You could be the next Zac Efron. Oh my God, it's Shawn Conrad, ahhh!" Finn said, mimicking a 13 year old girl as he put his hands on his cheeks. Quinn, Shawn, and Finn all laughed at this. Shawn playfully pushed Finn, who just put his arm back around Quinn.

"Finn told me you went to Yale, Quinn?" Shawn asked, leaning over and looking at Quinn. Quinn looked at Finn quickly. She nodded, while smiling at Shawn.

"I got my degree in journalism, with a minor in photography" Quinn proudly stated, as she smiled toothly at Shawn. Finn smiled at her proudly and looked at Shawn.

"Now that's impressive" Shawn said as he raised his beer up a little, pointing it to her, and took a gulp of it. "What you doing with that?" Shawn asked her.

"Right now, I'm interning at New York Times. I really love it there. I'd rather focus on important issues rather than just which celebrity is dating who or the latest fashion trends.. Even though, I do love fashion" Quinn stated, as she laughed a little. Shawn nodded at her, looking really impressed.

"Damn. You're a smart cookie" Shawn said, chuckling as he looked at the two of them.

"She had a 4.0 and was validvictorian in high school, man. Smartest girl I've ever known. I'm convinced the only reason I passed high school was because of her" Finn said, chuckling as he looked at Quinn and Shawn. Quinn blushed a little, remembering what their 'study dates' consisted of when they were dating.

"Oh right, I remember you told me that" Shawn stated as he took another sip.

'Did he talk about me while he was in the army alot? Shawn seems to know alot about me..' Quinn thought as she smiled at the two.

"Listen though, Finny boy, I gotta get going. I promised my sister I'd go to the movies with her and her daughter tomorrow. Let me get your number" Shawn said as he pulled his phone out, giving it to Finn to type in his number. Finn nodded and put his number in quickly and handed the phone back to him.

"It was great seeing you, dude. I'll hit you up sometime this week to catch up more, alright?" Finn said as he stood up and extended his hand to Shawn who was also standing up. Shawn shook his hand and smiled.

"Alright, I'll see ya later" Shawn replied. "It was great to meet you Quinn" Shawn said as he quickly hugged Quinn.

"You too, Shawn" Quinn said, smiling, and hugging him back.

"Bye Puck, bye Santana, nice meeting you two" Shawn called out as he walked away, waving. Puck and Santana waved back, saying the same.

Finn looked at Quinn and smiled. "I gotta get back to work" Finn said, in a mock upset tone.

"Aw, you poor thing. Having pretty girls eye you while you make them drinks and take their money" Quinn said, in a baby voice. She pouted her lips. Finn shook his head and laughed as he stood up.

"Hey, you're the only pretty girl I want eyeing me here and I don't want your money, so feel special" Finn said as he walked back behind the bar. He realized what he just said and blushed a little. It just kind of slipped. Quinn blushed and laughed a little.

"Well, then, I guess I do feel special" Quinn said, shrugging and laughing along.

"Another drink?" Finn asked her, even though he started making it already.

"Of course" Quinn said, smiling. It was starting to wind down at the bar. The four friends continued laughing and catching up until Puck and Finn's shift was over. Quinn, needless to say, was pretty hammered. She was slurring her words and talking in her 'Quinn drunky voice', as Santana called it.

"Finn, come here" Santana said, kind of snapping at Finn. Finn quickly rushed over to Santana.

"Yeah?" Finn asked, concerned.

"Can she stay at your house tonight?" Santana whispered, looking at Quinn. "I can't be up all night taking care of her and her drunk self and I feel like you'd have better control over her than I will."

Finn nodded and with that, he and Puck started cleaning up and took their aprons off. Puck said their goodbyes to them and raced home. He was tired, to say the least.

"Alright, come on drunky" Santana said in a monotone voice, grabbing Quinn's hand.

"Nooooo, I wanna be carried" Quinn said as she lifted her arms up. Santana just rolled her eyes and looked at Finn. Finn chuckled softly, not wanting Santana to hear. He picked Quinn up, bridal style and Quinn wrapped her arms around Finn's neck. "Aww, thanks Finny!" Quinn exclaimed as she pecked Finn's neck, which caused Finn to blush.

"No problem, Quinn" Finn said, smiling, looking at the beautiful girl he was holding. The three started walking out and Finn waited until Santana called a cab over.

"You got enough money for the cab, San?" Quinn asked, looking concerned as he still held Quinn.

"I got it, thanks Frankenteen" Santana said, smiling a genuine smile, even though she had just insulted him. Finn laughed and they said their goodbyes.

"Let's get going, Q" Finn stated as he sighed, putting Quinn in his truck. Quinn looked over at him when he got into the driver seat and smiled at him.

"Shawn was niceee" Quinn said, sing songy. Finn chuckled.

"Yeah, he is" Finn said.

"OH MY GOD, I love this song" Quinn exclaimed, which caushed Finn to jump a little, surprised by the sudden outburst. It was Coldplays "Fix You". Finn had to admit he loved the song, too. He turned it up to him and Quinn smiled a gracious smile. Quinn started to sing along to the song, which caused Finn to chuckle. He hasn't sang in years.

"Come on, Finny! Sing! Male lead of the New Directions Glee clubbbbb" Quinn whispered in his ear as she leaned over to him. Finn shook his head, laughing. "Come on, Finn!" Quinn continued to sing along and dance in her seat. For some reason, Quinn made him wanna sing.

Finn suddenly bursted out, "LIGHTS WILL GUIDEEE YOU HOME AND IGNITEEE YOUR BONES AND I WILL TRYYYY TO FIX YOU" . Quinn clapped and they both started singing along. They both jammed along to songs the whole way back to Finn's house.

Quinn stepped out of the car, laughing, sliding down his truck and sitting on the ground.  
"That was so fun!" Quinn shrieked as Finn came over and extended his arm out to her.

"Come on Quinn" Finn replied softly as he laughed and shook his head. She grabbed his arm and to his surprise, held his hand as they walked into his apartment.

Finn opened the door and sat Quinn down on the couch. "Are you hungry? Here, let me go get you some water" Finn said as he rushed into the kitchen, not waiting for her to reply. He grabbed a bottle for her and sat down and handed it to her. She chugged about half the bottle, quickly.

"Reeefreshing" Quinn said, laughing. Finn smiled at her.

"I'm tired. Are you ready for bed?" Finn asked, standing up and stretching. Quinn nodded as she took another gulp of water, finishing it. Finn picked Quinn up and brought her to the guest room, setting her down on the bed. Quinn giggled.

"Wait here, let me go get you some clothes to sleep in, okay?" Finn said half smiling as he rushed in his room and grabbed an old white v-neck shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. He came in the guest room and handed Quinn the clothes.

"Thaaanks Finny" Quinn said as she smiled and started taking her dress off, not even caring that Finn was standing right there, which caused Finn to blush.

"Uh I'm gonna go get changed, call me when you're done" Finn said, nervously, as he turned around and sprinted towards his room, not wanting to catch a naked Quinn Fabray. He changed into old Mckinley High shorts, which surprised him that he still had, and a black tank. He waited a few minutes until he heard Quinn call him.

"Fiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnny I'm doneee!" Quinn slurred. Finn laughed softly and walked into the guest room, looking at her in his clothes, sitting on the guest bed. Her dress, shoes, and lingerie were sprawled across the room. Finn laughed to himself.

"Do you want me to tuck you in or something?" Finn asked, jokingly. Quinn looked like she thought about it for a second and nodded excitedly. Finn shook his head and went over to the bed. "Alright, Princess Quinn" Finn said mockingly as Quinn rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Pwease?" Quinn said with her best puppy dog eyes.

"God, I was already gonna do it, no need for the puppy dog eyes" Finn said chuckling. Quinn laughed along and stood up. Finn pulled the blanket back and looked at her, then the untucked bed, then her, then the untucked bed, then back at her.

"You jerk" Quinn said, rolling her eyes playfully and sliding into the bed. Finn pulled the covers over Quinn and Quinn smiled graciously. Finn bent down to the bed.

"Goodnight, Quinn" Finn said in a mocking tone as he rubbed her back softly.

"Nighty night Finny" Quinn said, smiling at him and looking into his eyes. Finn kissed her forehead and got up, turning the lights off.

"Wait, do you need me to set an alarm for you?" Finn asked suddenly, not wanting her to be late for her internship.

"Nope, I don't go into work til 3" Quinn said in a cutesy voice, holding up 3 fingers. Finn chuckled.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning. Night Quinn" Finn said as he walked out of the room, smiling.

"Night Finn" Quinn whispered to herself as she drifted off into sleep, rather quickly.

Finn slipped into bed. His mind was filled with Quinn and Shawn. Also, he kept on thinking about Nicholas Hart..He remembers exactly how it happened, he was there. Finn tried to shake his head of the thoughts, but he liked the thoughts of Quinn, so he let her stay in his mind. He finally drifted off to sleep.

About 3 in the morning, Quinn jolted up. She heard yelling and swearing. "Finn?" Quinn yelled, nervously, her eyes filled with tears. She got out of bed and ran to his room.

**SUPER LONG CHAPTER! Cliff hanger too. I really appreciate all the reviews, guys. I like reviews because I wanna know what you guys are thinking about the story, if you're enjoying, if you want me to change anything about my writing, etc. I'm basically free writing this. I know what I want the ending to be (Obviously Fuinn), but the middle, I'm just making it up as I go along, trying to see what flows. Reviews are appreciated, especially on this super long chapter. I know it wasnt the most interesting of chapters, but it had a good amount of Fuinn!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Finn?" Quinn said again, while tears were streaming down her face. Finn was sitting up in his bed with his hands over his ears, shaking. Quinn just watched him for a moment. She knew what was going on, but she didn't know what to do. She was afraid, to say the least.

"Where's his fucking leg, where the fuck is it, we gotta find it, we have too, he needs his leg, he's only a kid, we have too, come on" Finn yelled, while shaking uncontrollably. Even though it was dark, the dim light from the hall way lit up Finn's room a little bit, just enough so Quinn could see him and just enough so she could read his face. His eyes were closed shot.

"Finn.." Quinn said, softly, as she sniffled. She didn't want to startle him. She slowly walked over to him. She was about 3 inches away from him. She was almost afraid to touch him. "Finn.." she repeated, softly. More tears were coming down her face. Suddenly, Finn stopped. His breathing became really heavy. His hands were still on his ears and his eyes were still closed shut, but, he stopped shaking as much, which Quinn took as a good sign. She touched his shoulder, delicately, with her finger tips. "Finn..." she repeated, again, a little louder this time.

"Quinn?" Finn asked, as he removed his hands from his ears and opened his eyes, turning his head to her. Now, she could see tears down his face. She didn't say a word. She moved her hand from his shoulder and lightly wiped his tears away with her thumb. They both just stared at eachother as she did this.

"I can explain, Quinn..." Finn embaressly said. He put his hand on her hip. For a minute, he remembered her in her Cheerio's uniform. He remembers the time they both sat on his bed, crying, because she was pregnant. They were scared. They didn't know what they were going to do-to keep the baby or to not keep the baby? He remembers how she wiped his tears away and how he did the same for her.

Finn reached his hand up and wiped her tears away, just like she just did for him a moment ago. Quinn gave him a soft smile. "We can talk about it tomorrow, okay?" she finally replied. She slowly walked to the other side of the bed and his eyes followed her, his mouth opened a little bit. She slid into bed with him and laid her head down. He followed her actions and did the same. They both laid there, looking at eachother. It felt like hours. Quinn moved closer to him and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. She inched back to the spot where she first slid into and noticed it was much colder than the spot she was when she was next to Finn.

"Thank you, Quinn" Finn whispered. Quinn smiled softly at him and she watched as Finn drifted off into sleep. She shortly followed him.

**8:30 AM**

Finn stayed awake, watching the angel next to him sleep. He felt like she was his guardian angel. She came back into his life at just the right time. Memories of them started flowing.

_"Dude, can you believe it? We're finally in high school!" Noah Puckerman proclaimed as he threw his fist into the air. Finn nodded excitedly and smiled._

_"I know! I can't believe we both made the Varsity football team as freshmans!" Finn said, as he turned to his best friend and high fived him. _

_"We're gonna get all the hot babes. And ugly babes. But remember what I told you, we only go after the ugo chicks after we've gone through the hot chicks, alright?" Puck said seriously. Finn nodded, remembering what his friend told him when they made the team. He put his books in his locker and couldn't help but be grateful that he had a top locker, since he was freakishly tall._

_"Damn, look at those girls. Serious tens. They're smoking hot" Puck said with a dreamy voice, staring past Finn. Finn turned his head to look. 'Oh my God' Finn thought. His mouth dropped and he knew his mom would tell him to close his mouth before the flies got in, but, he couldn't help it. His eyes we're centered on the blonde. _

_"Finn? Finn? Are you listening to me?" Puck said, as he shook his best friend. _

_"So beautiful" Finn said as he continued staring at the blonde._

_"What? Dude?" Puck said, looking at him really confused. Suddenly, the blonde looked up and made eye contact with Finn. Finn felt his heart stop. The most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on was making eye contact with him. She smiled at him and Finn instantly fell in love with her smile. Finn then saw a Latino girl who was with the blonde, shake her, just like Puck had previously done to blonde turned red and turned back, talking to her friends. Finn shook his head and looked at Puck._

_"What the fuck, dude?" Puck asked._

_"Oh, nothing. I just...I...Gas, dude" Finn shrugged. _

Finn silently laughed to himself, reminicisng the memory of when he first saw Quinn. It surprised him how they were becoming so close in just a matter of a few days. Their relationship had been better than ever. Friendship, not relationship, friendship. Well, friendships are still considered relationships, right? Finn knew that they both felt completely comfortable with eachother. He could honestly call her his best friend right now.

"Hey, you" Quinn said sleepily as she yawned.

"Hey" Finn replied, smiling. Quinn looked at him and smiled.

"You weren't watching me sleep, were you, Hudson?" Quinn asked as she got up from bed and stretched.

"No, I just woke up only a few seconds ago" Finn replied quickly. 'White lies don't hurt' Finn thought. Quinn looked down at him and smiled.

"Do you work today?" Quinn asked as she checked her phone.

"Nope, I'm off" Finn said as he sat up. Quinn put her phone down on the end table and smiled.

"How about I make us breakfast and then we can have our talk?" Quinn asked as she got out of bed, stretching her arms out again. "Thanks for taking care of me last night, by the way" Quinn added as she smiled.

"That sounds great! No problem. You've been taking care of me alot lately, too..I'm sorry about last night" Finn said embaressed, as he followed her actions and got out of bed. Quinn looked at him with saddness in her eyes.

"Please, don't say sorry for that, Finn. I'm giving you someone to lean on. I'm always here for you, Finn. You know that, right?" Quinn questioned as she raised one of her eyebrows. Finn nodded and smiled at her.

"Same goes for you, Q" Finn replied. With that, Quinn shot him a smile and swiftly walked out of the room, to the kitchen. He made the bed in his room and decided to go make the guest bed room. He finished making the guest bed and noticed Quinns clothes on the floor. Including her undergarments. His heart started speeding up and he felt flushed. He picked up her dress and stared at it for a moment. He then put it on the guest bed neatly. Then his eyes went over to the panties and bra. He gulped looking at them and felt his mouth dry. 'Do I touch them?' Finn thought. He debated in his head for a few seconds and decided he would. 'We're just friends, friends touch eachothers underwear and stuff..right?' Finn thought as he bent down and picked up her bra and underwear. It was a pink little thong that said "Princess" on the front. He chuckled a little. 'That's so Quinn' Finn thought to himself. He felt his penis twitch a little, thinking of her wearing these, in his bed, on top of hi-

"Finn, breakfast is ready!" He heard Quinn's voice and dropped the undergarments instantly.

"I-I'll be right there, Q!" Finn called back. He quickly picked up the bra and panties and threw them on the bed, wanting to get out of the room as quickly as he could. When he got into the dining room, he saw a fresh cup of coffee and an egg sandwich on a bagel with ham and cheese. He smiled and licked his lips as he sat down across from Quinn.

"Are you okay? You look a little flustered" Quinn questioned him, with a confused and concerned tone in her voice as she tilted her head a little.

"I'm fine, just anxious for this delicious food" Finn replied, grinning. 'Nice save, Hudson' he thought to himself, proud of it. Quinn smiled at him and took a sip of her coffee.

"Good, I'm glad. Are you ready to talk about last night?" Quinn asked, a little nervously. Finn nodded and took a bite out of his sandwich before he speak.

"I guess I should just tell you and be open with you. As you know, I have PTSD. Obviously, from being in combat. It usually happens in the middle of the night. Sometimes, there's triggers for it during the day. For example, if I hear a loud 'boom' during the day, or maybe another veteran, something like that. I won't even think of it during the day, but when I wake up yelling, and when I finally contain myself, I kind of make the connection. I think Shawn was my trigger last night and then talking about Nick Hart..I'm truly sorry for waking you up, Quinn" Finn sighed as he looked down at his food, afraid of what she would say.

"Finn-"

"I have therapy today, so, I'm sure it won't happen again tonight. Not that it would matter if it happened tonight, cause, ya know, I don't think you'd wanna stay here ever again after last night"

"Finn, why-"

"I'm just really sorry I woke you up, Quinn"

"Finn, stop. You're rambling now. Don't be nervous or embaressed or anything, it's just me" Quinn said, giving him a caring smile. Finn looked up and smiled back at her.

"Still, I'm sorry I woke you up, Q" Finn said apologetically. Quinn gave him a confused look.

"You're sorry you woke me up? Finn, that's the least of my concerns. You could wake up all of New York City and that would still be the least of my concerns" Quinn said, as if it was the most obvious thing of the world. She didn't get how he could be so concerned about waking her up.

"You aren't mad that I woke you up?" Finn squinted his eyebrows together, shooting her a weird look, as if she was crazy. Quinn shook her head.

"No, not at all! I wanna help you Finn..I think we really need to have a serious talk" Quinn replied as she folded her hands on the table. Finn looked at her nervously.

"Here's how I see this all, Finn. Don't get mad at me..Promise?" Quinn asked as she put her pinky out over the table, with a serious look on her face. Finn chuckled and connected his pinky with hers.

"I promise" Finn replied.

"One, I'm completely confused as to why waking someone up is your main concern. Secondly, I think you should maybe go to therapy more than once a week. Third, I think...This is hard to say, Finn...But, I think we really need to get rid of the elephant in the room and talk about your drinking problem" Quinn said, in a very caring tone. She looked at him. Finn could tell that her eyes were filled with love and concern. He couldn't help but think about how when he would try to talk to Rachel about this, it usually ended in yelling and her storming out.

"Rachel use to get really pissed at me..She needs a full nights rest. I think I should too..I tried to deny for so long that this isn't serious, but, it is. And sometimes, it's the only thing that can help me cope through the day, ya know? I know I have a drinking problem. But, the way I see it, is I'm not hurting anyone" Finn said, seriously, as he shrugged.

Quinn sighed. "She use to get mad at you for that? For something you can't help? That's completely abusrb and I'll never understand that. You have therapy today, right?" Quinn asked him. She knew she needed to talk to Lt Randolph. Finn nodded yes. "Can I come again?" Quinn asked, innocently. Finn tilted his head a little and looked at her, kind of confused. Were his therapy sessions that interesting?

"S-sure.." Finn replied, confused. Quinn smiled at him and took a sip of her coffee.

"Okay, good. I'll catch a cab home and get dressed and stuff, then, I'll come back here, okay? What time is your session?" Quinn asked, taking charge of the situation.

"12 in the afternoon" Finn replied with a mouth full of egg sandwich. Quinn smiled at him and laughed a little.

"Alright, so, I'll go after my coffee and be here by 11:30, okay?" Quinn asked, finishing her coffee. Finn just nodded. He was really surprised that she actually wanted to go to therapy with him.

"I'll just drop you off, I don't want you spending your money like that for a cab" Finn said as he nodded, finishing his egg sandwich and washing it down with some coffee.

"You don't have too, Finn" Quinn replied as she followed his actions and took a sip of her coffee.

"No, I will" Finn said, smiling at her. "Consider it a thank you for last night" he replied, lifting his coffee up a little and pointing it to her.

"Thank you, Finn" Quinn said sincerely. They finished their breakfast then started on the few dishes they had to do. Quinn took his plate and started putting the dirty dishes in the sink, ready to do them. Finn walked into the kitchen.

"Come on Quinn, I'll do them, don't worry about it" Finn said sincerely as he walked up to Quinn at the sink and put his hand on her shoulder.

"How about you dry and I'll wash?" Quin replied, turning her head around her shoulder and smiling at him.

"I'll wash, you dry" Finn said, moving his head down a little and smiling. Quinn rolled her eyes and moved down the sink and had the wash cloth in her hand.

"Fine" Quinn said as she playfully rolled her eyes. Finn chuckled and started on the dishes. After doing the dishes in silence for two minutes, Quinn playfully slapped Finn with the wash cloth. Finn looked to her at the side and smirked. He pushed her a little with his hips and she giggled. Quinn then pushed him back.

"You can't move me" Finn whispered as he looked at her, smiling. "You gonna shower when you get home, Fabray?" Before Quinn could answer, Finn splashed a little water on her face from the faucet, with a big grin on his face.

"Finn!" Quinn shriekd. Finn burst out a husky laugh as he threw his head back. Quinn got a devilish grin and grabbed one of the clean cups and filled it up with water.

"Just thirsty" Quinn smiled sweetly as she took a sip. Finn laughed and shook his head, still looking at her. She quickly took the cup from her mouth and splashed the water in his face. Quinn laughed furociously as Finn jumped a little from the shock.

"Oh, we're playing like that, are we?" Finn said in a serious tone as he tried to hide the laughter. Quinn was still laughing as Finn grabbed the sprayer from the sink and sprayed Quinn.

"Oh my God!" Quinn shrieked, laughing, as Finn continued to spray her. She took her water and threw it at Finn, who was cracking up from laughter. "You kind of smell, Hudson" Quinn said as she quickly grabbed the dish soap and shot it at his wifebeater.

"Oh you're done, Fabray" Finn said, laughing, as Quinn laughed along. Finn put the gun down and reached over to grab a sponge. Quinn saw this as her chance to get the sprayer and sprayed Finn right on the head as he was reaching for the sponge. They continued playing like kids, with the soap and water, and turning everyday cleaning items into weapons. By the time they finished, they were both soaken wet with soap. Soap and water covered the ground.

They both were on the ground, laughing uncontrollably. "I can't believe we just did that" Quinn laughed. Finn laughed even more at her statement.

"I feel like I'm twelve" Finn said, laughing. Quinn laughed even more.

"We have to clean this up" Quinn said, laughing, as she got up. Finn got up, but he slipped and fell. Quinn looked down at him for a second and Finn looked up at her. They burst into laughter at Finn's clumsyness. Finn finally got up and they started cleaning up, laughing the whole time.

"Next time we have a water slash soap slash sponge slash whatever we can find fight, remind me not to wear a white shirt" Quinn said as she looked down, finally noticing that her nipples were showing and quickly covered her shirt. Finn instantly turned to her, his eyes already on her chest. He quickly looked up at her and smiled.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't" Finn replied in a mocking tone. Quinn rolled her eyes and pushed him softly. "Let me go get you different clothes, I don't want you to be cold outside" Finn replied as he began to walk out of the kitchen that left not evidence of any type of fight. Quinn's eyes widened at his statement and he turned around, his eyes opened wide and his mouth opened a little bit. "I mean, not like that, I just mean, ya know, it might be cold, ya know and you're wet-" Finn said nervously. "I mean,not like that, I mean, you're drenched in water and-"

Quinn laughed at his nervousness. "Just go get me different clothes, Finn" Quinn replied, rolling her eyes playfully. Finn chuckled and went into his room, grabbing her sweatpants and a hoodie. Quinn smiled as a thank you and went to the bathroom to change her clothes. She couldn't help but think about how hot Finn looked, with his arms wet. She quickly shook her thoughts as she looked at herself in the mirrow, wearing his clothes. They were so big and warm on her. She walked out of the bathroom into the guest room and grabbed her clothes from last night and purse. She went into the living room to see Finn sitting on the couch with his keys and shoes on.

"You ready?" Finn said, looking her up and down, smiling. Quinn nodded and smiled back at him. "I'll carry you, because heels totally don't go with sweats" Finn said in a high pitched voice. Quinn laughed at his attempt to sound like a girl.

"You don't have to, Finn" Quinn replied. Before she could protest more, Finn picked her up and walked out to his truck. When they got into the truck, they saw a small, brunette figure, stoping dead in her tracks, looking at them.

"Rachel?" Finn asked, still holding Quinn. Quinn's mouth dropped a little. 'Fuck, she's gonna think I'm sleeping with him' Quinn thought to herself.

"Hi" was all Rachel could muster out. The three stared at eachother in silence for a few seconds. "I just...I just came to get a few things. I'm sorry, I should've called" Rachel said, frantically.

"No, no, it's no problem. Uh, you still have a key?" Finn asked, still holding Quinn. A butter knife could cut the tension. Rachel just nodded, moving her eyes over to Quinn, who was just looking down at his hoodie that she was wearing, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Alright..." Finn replied as he opened the passenger side of the truck.

There was no goodbye, Rachel just stared at the two for a moment and then walked to her and Finn's old apartment. Rachel couldn't help but want to cry, how the hell could he move on so fast?

The drive home to Quinn's was silent. When they finally got there, Quinn looked over to Finn, who was looking at the steering wheel.

"I'm so sorry about that, Quinn.." Finn said softly as he looked over to her. Quinn smiled softly.

"It wasn't your fault. I just don't want her to think anythings going on" Quinn replied. Finn nodded and did his half smile.

"I'll explain it to her. Or Kurt, who will most likely tell her" Finn replied chuckling. Quinn chuckled along with him.

"I'll be at your place at 11:30, alright?" Quinn said softly, as she smiled at him. Finn nodded at her and smiled back. They said their goodbyes and Finn watched Quinn walk into the apartment and smiled to himself. He drove away and when he got to his apartment, he saw Rachels car. He sighed, knowing it wasn't going to pretty when he walked into his apartment. He walked to his apartment and saw her looking through an old photo album.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked, almost whispering, as he slowly made his way to Rachel who was sitting at the kitchen table, looking through the album. Rachel looked up at him, a little startled. Finn sat next to her. She was looking at a picture of Finn and Quinn on graduation day.

"Rachel, nothings going on. You have to understand, this is hard for me. Puck isn't the greatest person to lean on during this kind of stuff and Quinn and I have gotten closer. She stayed last night because she was drunk and-"

"So you took advantage of her and slept with her?" Rachel said sternly and quickly, cutting him off.

"I'm not like that, you know that!" Finn replied as he raised his voice. Rachel slammed the book shut and was getting ready to walk out the door.

"Thanks for moving on so fast" Rachel said, in an angry tone.

"Rach, there's nothing going on! We shouldn't even talking about this anyway, it's none of your business!" Finn yelled, angrily. Rachel looked at him with hurt and Finn just put his head down in shame and ran his fingers through his hair. Neither of them said more and Rachel walked out of the apartment, only with an old photo album and a few other knick knacks.

**Quinn and Santanas**

"I'm home!" Quinn yelled through the apartment as she walked through the door. She heard Santana walking through the hallway, then saw the Latin girl.

"How was your night?" Santana said in a sing songy voice as she sang. Quinn rolled her eyes at her. She told her everything. Santanas mouth dropped.

"So, you're going to therapy with him? And you saw, Berry?! She saw you, coming out of his apartment, with him holding you, with his clothes on?!" Santana burst out laughing and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"It's not funny San, I don't want her to think anything" Quinn replied, with no emotion in her tone. With that said, Quinn walked into the bathroom and started showering and getting ready, still hearing Santanas laugh.

**11:30**

Finn heard a knock on his door promtly at 11:30. He rushed to the door opening it and smiling.

"Hey" the petite blonde said as Finn smiled down at her.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Finn asked as he walked out the door, closing it and locking it. Quinn smiled and 'mhm-ed' and they started towards his car. Finn was wearing tan khaki shorts and a grey Army Strong hoodie and Quinn wore a white sundress with a yellow cardigan. She also sported a yellow head band in her hair. The drive to the therapist office was filled with laughs and corny jokes.

"Here we are" Finn said as he stopped the truck and looked at Quinn with a small smile.

"I bet Marissa can't wait to see you" Quinn smirked as she got out of the truck. Finn chuckled and nodded.

"What women can't wait to see me?" Finn said sarcastically as he looked to her from the side. Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Hudson" Quinn replied. They walked into the office and Marissa jerked right up, but her face fell again as she saw the blonde. Quinn smiled at her, a big toothy Quinn Fabray bitch smile. Marissa rolled her eyes but quickly regain her composure as Finn and Quinn approached her.

"Hey Marissa, 12 oclock today" Finn replied, smiling at her for a second, then turning his smile to Quinn.

"Of course, Mr Hudson" Marissa smiled as she looked at the piece of paper on the desk and looking up at Finn with her sultry eyes. 'Is this really happening right now?' Quinn thought.

Marissa called Lt Randolph and told Finn and Quinn to go right through. Quinn and Finn smiled at eachother and started towards his door. Their hands were brushing up against eachother as they walked in the hall way. Finn softly put his hand on the small of Quinns back and Quinn looked up at him, giving him a small smile.

"It'll be alright" Quinn whispered as they reached the door. Finn and Quinn walked in, smiling.

"Finn and Quinn!" Lt Randolph smiled as he exclaimed.

Finn's face lit up. "What's going on, Lt?" Finn smiled as he walked towards Lt Randolph, giving him a firm hand shake.

"Quinn, glad to see you here again, sweetie" Lt Randolph said sincerly as he hugged Quinn.

"I'm glad to be here, Lt" Quinn replied sweetly as she smiled. Her and Finn sat down simutaneously, as did Lt Randolph.

"How are things?" Lt Randolph asked. Quinn looked at Finn, waiting for him to talk. Finn told him about the bar last night, how he saw Shawn and how they started talking about Nicholas Hart. Finn then told him about the 'episode' he had last night.

"Quinn, you were witness to this, correct?" Lt Randolph, looking at Quinn. Quinn nodded.

"It seems like Shawn and your conversation was a bit of a trigger for you, huh, Finn?" Finn nodded slowly.

"I guess so" Finn replied.

"Finn, I think you might be interested in this" Lt Randolph said as he looked through his drawers. He pulled out a brochure. "This is from the Veterans association. It's a big group thing, like group therapy. It's free and you just go there and talk to other Veterans going through the same issues. It helps alot with some people and I believe it could work for you as well." Lt Randolph said, as he handed the brochure to Finn. Finn looked at the brochure, interested, as Quinn leaned over and looked at it as well.

Finn nodded. "I'll check it out" Finn said, looking up at Lt Randolph. Lt Randolph smiled and nodded once.

"Good, good" Lt Randolph said, happily.

"Lt Randolph, I wanna talk to you about something. I think I need to come to therapy more than once a week..I think, maybe, if I do this group thing once a week, then come to you twice a week, I think it'll really help.." Finn said, afraid that he might say no, it can't fit in his schedule or something. Lt Randolph's face lit up.

"Finn, I thought you'd never suggest that. How about, we schedule you for Thursdays and Mondays? Then, the group therapy is held throughout the week, so, you can pick your day for when you go then, okay?" Lt Randolph said as he jotted it down. "So, let's do next appointment for this following Monday at...does 3 work?" Lt Randolph asked, looking up at Finn, who was smiling along with Quinn.

"Yeah, 3 works" Finn replied happily. Lt Randolph smiled and wrote it down. They continued talking.

"Can I talk to Quinn, alone, Finn?" Lt Randolph asked, folding his hands over the table. Finn looked at Quinn, who nodded.

"Of course" Finn replied, smiling at the two and walking out to the waiting room.

"I sensed you wanted to talk to me about something, Quinn?" Lt Randolph asked, looking concerned.

"Yes. I think Finn has a drinking problem. He uses it as a coping mechanism, I think. He drinks at wor, drinks at home. The first time I stayed over he had a beer at like, 10:30 in the morning. He kind of admitted it to me twice that he does when we talked about it. I wanna discuss, maybe, helping him find a comping mechanism in place of drinking" Quinn replied, looking him in the eyes and nodding her hear. Lt Randolph chuckled a little at how professional she was being.

"Alot of veterans usually turn to drinking. Finn never mentioned it to me before. Does he know you're talking to me about this?" Lt Randolph asked. Quinn nodded.

"I'm pretty sure he does, I asked him to come today" Quinn said, smiling softly.

Lt Randolph smiled at her. "You're a good person to have in his life. Now, let's discuss some coping mechanisms for him..." Lt Randolph said. They discussed a few, until Quinn's face lit up.

"Writing. Maybe like a journal? He use to write a few songs in high school.." Quinn rememberd.

_Quinn and Finn were sitting on his bed. It was Junior year and they were back together. They were having a deep conversation and Finn reached under his bed, into a box._

_"It's my secret box. I might have to get a new box now, since it's not a secret anymore" Finn said, smiling at his girlfriend. Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes. _

_"Let me see what's in it, babe" Quinn said as she put her hand on Finns back. Finn pulled out a black notebook and opened it up, revealing an array of poems and songs. _

_"I didn't know you wrote.." Quinn said softly as she looked through the notebook, careful not to rip any of the pages._

_"It gets my feelings out" Finn shrugged. "Sometimes I can't fall asleep if I don't write.."_

Quinn flashed back to reality. "Is that right?" Lt Randolph asked, interested as he leaned over the desk a little. Quinn nodded.

"That might just work.." Lt Randolph said, seriously. He picked up the phone and called Marissa, telling her to bring Finn back in. Finn came back in and sat next to Quinn, smiling at her.

"Finn, Quinn and I here have an idea. How about, every night before you go to bed, you write. Write about anything you want. Your day, memories, how pretty Quinn is" Lt Randolph said, looking at Quinn and smiling. Quinn chuckled, looking back at Finn. A small blush crept along Finn's face, remembering the few poems and songs he wrote about Quinn during his high school days.

"That's a good idea, Lt Randolph" Finn replied, nodding. He was really happy Quinn came.

"I think I have an empty notebook here somewhere..." Lt Randolph said, looking through his messy drawers. "Ah, here ya go. Sorry it's not pink, Finn" Lt Randolph replied, chuckling at the exspense of Finn and pulling out a red notebook. Quinn giggled, looking at Finn who just rolled his eyes, use to Lt Randolphs jokes. He grabbed the note book, looked at it, then at Lt Randolph.

"Thanks, Lt" Finn said, smiling happily at him. Lt Randolph nodded. The three talked a little more, for about ten minutes, and then they said their goodbyes.

"We'll see ya later, Lt" Finn shot from over his shoulder, waving back at the old Lt.

"See ya Monday, Finn. Bye, Quinn" Lt Randolph replied. With that, Finn and Quinn were out the door and in the truck.

"I'm really happy you came today, Quinn. You've been such a rock for me these past few days. I wanna make it up to you" Finn said, seriously and sincerely, looking at Quinn.

"It's no problem, Finn. I consider you one of my best friends now. I love helping you" Quinn replied sincerely, smiling at the man. Finn reached over and softly squeezed Quinns shoulder. He started the truck and off they went.

"How about we go out to dinner tonight? I'm thinking we go up in Manhattan, have a nice dinner there, as a token of my appreciation" Finn said, smiling at Quinn.

"Finn, that's super exspensive. We could go to McDonalds and I'd be happy" Quinn said, laughing.

"Nope, it's set. We go up to Manhattan tonight. Alright?" Finn said sternly, still smiling. Quinn just looked at him and smiled. They both couldn't wait for tonight.

**Another long chapter! What do you guys think? I'm trying to research PTSD, because I don't want to be disrespectful and mess it up, ya know? Anyway, I also know that usually therapists can't talk about other patients to people, but Lt Randolph trusts Quinn and knows everything she tells him is just to help Finn. If you remember a few chapters back, Rachel gave Finn tickets to her broadway show, so that will be in the story somehow. Finns drinking will be adressed more as well. I know Lt Randolph didn't really bring it up after Quinn told him, but don't worry, it will be adressed. And I know Cory Monteith, the actor, who plays Finn (obviously) is in rehab right now. I'm in no way making light of addiction. The truth is, alot of veterans who come back from combat, do devlop addiction problems, whether it be drinking or drugs. I just wanted to make Finns condition as real as possible. REVIEW. REVIEW REVIEW. I love your feed back and I love knowing what you guys want! Some of the flashbacks of Quinn and Finn together in high school might be made up, just for the purpose of my story. Do you guys wanna see any characters? REVIEW AND TELL ME**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finns**

It was 4 pm and Finn had already made a reservation for tonight. He really wanted to impress Quinn. He made a reservation at Robert Restauraunt, which was on the 9th floor of the Museum of Arts and Design in Columbus Circle. He decided he'd take her to the museum first, then up to the restauraunt, which overlooked Central Park. He was nervous, but excited. He knew Quinn would be thrilled, since she loved art. He decided to go take a shower and get ready. Before he jumped in the shower, his phone buzzed. He picked his phone up and saw a text from Quinn, instantly smiling.

**Quinn: What's the attire for tonight, Mr. Charmer? :P**

Finn chuckled and texted back quickly.

**Finn: Nice. Maybe a dress? :)**

Finn hopped in the shower after sending the text.

**Quinn and Santanas**

"He said 'nice. maybe a dress'" Quinn said outloud, turning to Santana. They were looking in Quinn's closet.

"So, you don't know where exactly you're going?" Santana said, rumminging through Quinn's closet. Quinn shook her head.

"Nope. Ugh, it'd be so much easier if I knew where we were going" Quinn said, frustrated and nervous. Suddenly, Quinn spotted the dress, in the back of closet. "Wait, San, what about this one?"

Santana smiled as Quinn held up the dress. "That's perfect" Santana said, nodding her head. Quinn grinned and hugged Santana, excitedly. "Go get ready, kid" Santana said, hugging Quinn back and rolling her eyes playfully. Quinn smiled and went into the bathroom.

**5:00**

Finn was all dressed and ready. He was looking in the mirror, putting the final touches of cologne on. He was sporting black dress pants with a dark grey buttoned down shirt, which was tucked in. He had a black tuxedo coat on over the grey shirt and left it open. He had nice black dress shoes on. His hair was nicely done and he looked in the mirror. He sighed and said, to himself, "here goes nothing". Finn walked out the door and called for a taxi, deciding taking a taxi would be easiest today since they were going up to Manhattan.

Finn was anxious in the taxi. He didn't want to disappoint Quinn and he really wanted her to have a good time. When he finally got to Quinn's, he sighed.

"I'll be right back, 5 minutes tops" Finn said, paying the taxi man. The taxi man sighed and shrugged, taking the money. Finn calmy got out of the taxi, trying to play it cool. He walked to Quinn's apartment and knocked on the door.

Santana opened the door and had a smug look on her face, looking Finn up and down. "You clean up nice, Hudson" Santana said as she opened the door, letting Finn in. Finn chuckled and looked down at himself, then back up to Santana.

"Thanks San. Quinn almost ready?" Finn asked nervously. Santana laughed softly at his nervousness.

"Princess, are you ready? Finn's here!" Santana yelled through the apartment.

"Yup!" Finn heard Quinn shout back. Then she walked out. Finn's mouth dropped a little. 'Wow' Finn thought. That was all that was going through his mind. Quinn walked out in a flowy, elegant, peachy pink colored dress. It was sleeveless and dropped at the knees. The top was tight, but the end was flowy. Her hair was down, wavy at the ends. She had on white strapped heels. Finn's eyes followed Quinn's figure walk over to him. Santana just rolled her eyes, feeling like she was back in high school.

"Hi" Quinn said softly, smiling at Finn.

"H-Hi" was all Finn could muster out. Quinn giggled, looking at Santana, then back at Finn.

"Are you ready to go?" Quinn asked sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, uh, I'm ready" Finn replied, nervously. He put his arm out for Quinn to hold onto and Quinn accepted.

They said their goodbyes and walked out to the cab.

"They're totally gonna do it..I wanna do it" Santana said to herself as she looked at the ground and pulled out her phone, trying to find a booty call.

Finn opened the taxi door for Quinn. Quinn softly thanked him and slid into the car. Most of the drive to the museum was just talking about what they did after therapy.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow. Finn chuckled and pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Nope, but I can tell you that we're only a few minutes away" Finn replied, smiling at her.

"You know I can't do surprises, Finn" Quinn said, rolling her eyes playfully. Finn laughed.

"I know, which makes this all ten times funner" Finn replied to her, leaning his head towards Quinn. The few minutes that it took to get there was silent. They were both just looking out the window, enjoying the scenery. When the taxi stopped, Quinn shrieked excitedly. Finn smiled at her reaction.

"The Museum of Arts and Design?! Finn!" Quinn shrieked again as Finn opened the door for her and they stepped out.

"I knew you'd like it" Finn lied. He hoped she would like it, he didn't know if she exactly would. They walked into the museum and Quinns mouth dropped.

"It's beautiful" Quinn whispered as she put her arm back around Finns. Finn did his half smile as he watched her. She looked amazed. Finn payed for their tickets to get in and they started walking around. It was kind of cool, Finn had to admit. They would stop at a few different arts and Quinn would talk to him about the artist who did it, the art itself, etc. They walked around, Quinn in awe of it all. They walked around for about an hour at the museum. Quinn especially liked the jewlery exhibit.

"This was amazing, Finn" Quinn said, smiling up at Finn. Finn looked down and smiled back at her.

"I'm really glad you liked it, Quinn" Finn replied.

"Like it? I love it, Finn" Quinn said, still in awe of it all. Finn chuckled.

"You hungry?" Finn asked as he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. Quinn looked up at him and nodded. They took the elevator up to the 9th floor, to Robert Restaurant. Quinn was in awe of the restauraunt as well.

"Reservations for Finn Hudson" Finn said to the hostess. The hostess smiled at them and nodded, taking them to a private window seat. Quinn sat down, staring out the window. The view was beautiful; it was Central Park. Finn just looked at Quinn, smiling, proud of how amazed she was.

"Finn, this is incredible..." Quinn said softly as she continued looking out the window. Finn chuckled softly to himself and continued looking at her, having the same face of 'awe' that she did.

"What?" Quinn asked, her eyebrows squinting as she looked back at Finn.

"I just can't thank you enough for everything, Quinn" Finn replied, happily.

Quinn smiled at him and shook her head. "You're a great guy, Finn" Quinn replied, giving him a soft smile. Finn smiled back and handed her a menu and they started looking through the menus.

The waitress came over, pouring them wine in their glasses.

"Are you guys ready to order?" the waitress asked. Finn looked at Quinn, who was still looking at the menu.

"Can we have a few more minutes?" Finn replied to the waitress. The waitress smiled and nodded, walking away.

"You wanna get an appetizer first? I'm starved" Finn suggested as he held his stomach. Quinn giggled and nodded.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn said, turning to the appetizer menu. They both agreed garlic bread with cheese would be the best choice. Quinn opted for chicken parmesagn while Finn ordered steak. While waiting for food, they talked about the museum. When the food finally came, the dug in.

"So, what'd you and Lt Randolph talk about when I left?" Finn asked as he cut his steak up.

"Just stuff" Quinn replied, smirking as she took a bite of the chicken.

"Oh come on, tell me" Finn asked playfully as he took a bite of the steak.

"We just talked about different coping mechanisms you could use. I suggested writing because I remember in Junior year, when we were dating, you showing me some of the things you were writing. I remember you said how you couldn't fall asleep if you didn't write before bed" Quinn answered, finally giving in. Finn looked at her.

"How'd you remember that?" Finn asked, confused as to how she remembered something little like that. Quinn just shrugged and continued eating. Finn nodded, digging into his food.

"How was seeing Rachel?" Quinn asked, trying to be casual about it.

"She thinks we're sleeping together" Finn said, chuckling, remembering the encounter. Quinn sighed, giving him a soft smile.

"It'll be okay, Finn" Quinn said, reassuringly.

"I know. Time, hopefully, heals everything" Finn said, shrugging his soldiers and taking a sip of his wine.

"Hopefully? Don't worry, it does" Quinn said smiling at him.

Quinn and Finn finished their dinner. "Ah, now time for dessert" Finn said with a child like grin. Quinn laughed at his grin, as they looked at the dessert menu.

"Cheese cake drizzled in chocolate with strawberries with some coffee. Done, done, and done" Finn said, closing the menu. "What are you having?" Finn asked sweetly. Quinn squinted her eyes at the menu.

"I think I'll have vanilla cake with strawberries and coffe" Quinn replied, smiling and closing the menu.

"Booooriiinggggg" Finn said, dragging out the word. Quinn raised her eyebrow and laughed at his childness.

The waitress came and they ordered their dessert. "I hope it's good" Finn whispered to Quinn, like it would offend the walls if they heard. Quinn chuckled.

"I hope so too" Quinn said, whispering back. They both laughed.

"Rachel gave me tickets to her show" Finn said nonchalantly. Quinn's eyes widened.

"Wait, she got a big part?" Quinn replied, shocked but still not surprised. She knew Rachel could do wonders with her voice and that she was born to be a star.

"Lead in Funny Girl" Finn replied, nodding his head.

"Wow.." Quinn whispered. "That's a big deal" Quinn said, looking at Finn.

Finn shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I don't know why she wants me to come though" Finn said confused.

"You were a big support system for her for so long. It's understandable" Quinn said, smiling a little at him.

Finn smiled back at her and nodded. "I guess so. Would you wanna go with me?" Finn asked, hopeful. He wouldn't wanna tag along with Blaine and Kurt because they're way too into the whole thing.

Quinn looked at him like he was crazy and shook her head no. "That would kill her, Finn. I wish I could, but I can't. Maybe I'll go with Santana" Quinn replied.

"Aw, come on, I don't wanna go by myself!" Finn whined. Quinn giggled at him.

"Bring Puck" Quinn replied, smiling and trying to hold back her laugh. Finn laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll wanna go to that" Finn replied. Their dessert came and Finn smiled like a little kid on Christmas.

"This looks amazing!" Finn exclaimes. Quinn giggled as she took a bite of her cake.

"Mmm, do you want some?" Quinn asked. Finn nodded yes and leaned his head over to Quinn. Quinn cut off a little piece with her fork and put it in Finns mouth.

"Oh, that's good" Finn said, nodding as he chewed the cake. "Here, try some of mine" Finn said as he cut a piece off with his fork and followed Quinns previous actions.

"I love cheese cake" Quinn said as she smiled, swallowing the piece. They enjoyed their dessert and just talked. Quinn asked Finn how work was, Finn asked Quinn about the internship, normal stuff. It felt nice for both of them to just talk to someone. They finished their dessert and walked out.

"How does central park sound?" Finn asked softly, almost nervously, as they were on the side walk. Quinn looked up at Finn and smiled softly.

"Sure" Quinn replied. Finn smiled at her and took her hand, walking across the street to central park.

First they walked around in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the scenery. Their hands were bumping against eachother and Finn had a strong urge to hold it.

"Let's sit down" Quinn said, breaking Finn from his thoughts of grabbing her hand.

"I'd love too" Finn said, smiling and looking down at her. Quinn smiled back at him and Finn put his arm around her waist and led her to the bench. They both sat down, close to eachother, with Finn's arm around her shoulders.

"It's so beautiful at night. The city" Quinn said, looking over to the crowd of people on the street that seemed so far away from them.

"It's really the city that never sleeps" Finn said, chuckling, as he looked to where Quinn was looking at. They both sat there in a comfortable silence and Quinn put her head on his shoulder.

"Finn, do you remember that time when we fell asleep in my back yard and my parents flipped out?" Quinn asked softly, laughing lightly. Finn chuckled at the memory.

"Yup, and your dad chased me out of your yard at 2 in the morning with a piece of ply wood" Finn said, laughing.

"Hey, he still likes you better than Puck and Sam, so that's a plus, right?" Quinn said, rolling her eyes up to him and laughing.

"Puck I can see, but Sam? He always seems so...innocent" Finn said laughing.

"They weren't intimidated by him though. You were" Quinn said, laughing along. Finn laughed. Mr. Fabray wasn't a big guy, Finn definetly towered over him, but he was just intiminating.

"How are your parents, anyway?" Finn questioned, looking down at her head on his shoulder.

"They're good. They finally split up. Mom wants to travel the world now because she feels like she's been trapped" Quinn said, chuckling and rolling her eyes. Finn nodded his head.

"What about your dad?" Finn asked. He knew Quinn didn't really have a great relationship with her parents.

"I don't talk to him" Quinn said bluntly. Finn squinted his eyebrows.

"Why?" Finn asked softly, rubbing her shoulder with his fingertips.

"After the whole Beth thing when I was 16, then not wanting to go to Harvard and not wanting to become a doctor or lawyer, he stopped talking to me..He doesn't think journalism is respectable" Quinn said, regretfully as she sighed. She loved her father, but he was difficult.

"He'll talk to you again. I know it. He worshipped you, Quinn" Finn said seriously.

"Until I got pregnant" Quinn sighed, chuckling.

"He loves you Quinn. It'll work out" Finn replied, kissing the top of her head.

"I hope..." Quinn said softly, almost in a whisper. They sat in silence for a little bit. Quinn yawned and Finn looked down at her, smiling.

"You tired?" Finn whispered. Quinn nodded and yawned again. Finn stood up and offered his hand to Quinn, in which Quinn gladly accepted. They walked through Central Park, hand in hand. Finn called for a cab and when one came, he opened the door for her and smiled at her. Quinn climbed into the taxi and Finn followed. Quinn cuddled up against Finn and Finn smiled as he put his around her. He couldn't help but think how right this all felt.

When they got to Quinn's, Finn got out and held his hand out for Quinn. Quinn grabbed it and got out of the car. Finn walked Quinn to her door and felt like he was in high school again, nervous.

He stood to turn to Quinn while they stood at the door. "I had a nice time, Q" Finn said nervously as he put his hands in his pockets. Quinn giggled at his nervousness.

"I did too, Finn. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Quinn asked, hopeful. Finn nodded his head.

"Of course. Goodnight, Quinn" Finn said as he leaned in and kissed Quinn's cheek and hugged her.

"Night, Finn" Quinn said as she walked into the apartment with a big, toothy grin on her face.

Finn smiled the whole way getting into the cab and on the way home. This night went better than he expected. When he got home, he changed into sweats and looked at the black notebook on his night stand. He looked around for a pen and decided to write in it tonight.

_The moon shines down on us_

_The road is filled with people_

_But you're all I see_

_They say history repeats itself_

_And I'm sure hoping it does_

_Cause I want you in my future_

_Out of my past_

"Hm. Not too bad for someone who hasn't written in years" Finn said outloud as he read it over again. Finn put his notebook on his night stand turned the lights off, drifting off to sleep.

**So, kinda shorter compared to my other chapters. But, I think with Finns journal, I'm gonna do seperate chapters for them, if they're longer. REVIEW PLEASE. Rachel will appear in the next chapter. Also, should Mr Schue make a cameo? Fuinn moments will get better in time, I promise. Right now, they both are obviously feeling a connection and obviously like eachother, but, Quinn is more concerned about getting Finn alright right now and Finn wants to get better and he doesn't want to rush into things. As you can see though, the tension between Fuinn is building up.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I would just like to say, to anyone in Boston right now, please stay safe. Don't answer your doors if it's not a police officer and stay in doors. Listen to law enforcement. PLEASE STAY SAFE. This whole event deeply saddens me. I live right near Mass. and this is all mindboggling to me. Stay safe everyone. **


	17. Chapter 17

Quinn was at her internship, working on a story. She kept remembering last night though and how perfect it had been. She sighed and smiled to herself as she continued writing.

"Quinn, we need that paper done by the end of the day" a male voice yelled. Quinn rolled her eyes annoyed and sighed.

"You got it!" Quinn replied, trying to sound happy. Quinn couldn't help but rethink the conversation that she had with Finn about her parents. More specifically, her dad. The final straw for her dad was when Quinn decided she didn't want to be a lawyer or something along those lines. Her dad knew that Quinn had a passion for writing, but, he always thought of it as a hobby. He would constantly tell her that it would never make her a real living. She couldn't blame her mom for finally getting a divorce. She could remember when her and her older sister, Frannie, would talk about them getting a divorce. They actually wanted their parents to get a divorce; what kid actually wants their parents to get a divorce? The Fabray sisters. Judy threatened divorce before, plenty of times, even after finding out about affairs. Quinn was glad that she finally did it though.

Quinn looked over to the picture of her and Frannie on her small teeny desk. It was Quinns graduation from Yale. The proudest moment of her life.

_"Smile Quinn! Frannie, get closer to your sister" Judy Fabray said, holding a camera. _

_Frannie scooted over to Quinn and the Fabray sisters took yet another perfect picture of the two. Russel Fabray just stood to the side, behind Judy, looking bored._

_When Quinn noticed how bored her dad looked, her happy, accomplished smile turned to a frown. Frannie nudged Quinns side._

_"Hey, don't let that old fart get you down. You just graduated freakin' Yale, Quinnie. Get excited!" Frannie said as she jumped up and down. Quinn squealed, realizing she's right, and joined in with her._

Quinn smiled at the memory. Frannie always knew what to say to make her feel better. Frannie was more of a mother to Quinn than Judy was.

Quinn shook her head of the memories and continued writing.

**Mercedes**

"Just one more week! One more week!" Rachel squealed to Mercedes. Mercedes laughed loudly at how excited she was.

"I can't wait to see you in action on stage, Rach" Mercedes said, sincerely.

"Thank you, Mercedes. I'm so nervous, but, so excited at the same time" Rachel exclaimed, a little nervously.

"You're gonna do great" Mercedes said, meaning it with all her heart.

"I haven't met the guy whose gonna play Nick Arnstein, though" Rachel said, wondering what he looks like and what he looks like.

"I wonder if he'll be cute" Mercedes said, looking up at the sky and putting her finger to her mouth.

"As long as he's talented and passionate about his work, we'll be fine" Rachel said, proudly. Mercedes just laughed and shook her head.

The two continued talking for a while, until Rachel had to leave for rehersal.

**Rehersal**

"Hey, Rachel, we're gonna introduce you to the guy whose gonna play Nick Arnstein, alright? We're gonna see if you guys have chemistry together. We want you to read one part with him to see, alright?" the casting director said to Rachel. Rachel nodded her head then followed the director to the stage. She saw a tan man, about 5'9, with dark features. He then started walking towards them.

"Hey, I'm Brody. Brody Weston, it's nice to meet you" the man, Brody, said as he extended his hand to Rachel.

"Rachel Berry,it's a pleasure to meet you" Rachel replied, shaking his hand.

"Alright, let's have you two read a scene together" the director said, handing them the scripts. The two stood on the stage as the director rushed to the side. "Anddd..GO" the director yelled, pointing at Rachel and Brody.

_Rachel: Where I come from, when two people... well, sort of love each other... oh, never mind._

_Brody: Well? What do they do when they "sort of love each other"?_

_Rachel: Well, one of them says, "Why don't we get married?"_

_Brody: Really?_

_Rachel: Yeah, and sometimes it's even the man._

"Wooo! That was great, you two. Brody, you're for sure the new Nick. You two go out for coffee or lunch or something and get to know eachother a little. Be back in an hour, alright?" The director said. Rachel and Brody looked at eachother and smiled as the director walked away, talking to other cast mates.

"Soo, there's a Starbucks right down the street in walking distance.." Brody said, looking at Rachel.

"I love Starbucks. Wanna go there?" Rachel said, hopefully. She could really use a coffee.

"I'd love too" Brody replied, smiling. The two walked out of the building, just chit chatting. The two got to Starbucks in five minutes and ordered their drinks and sat down.

"So, tell me about yourself. Let's play 20 questions" Brody said, smiling, as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh I love 20 questions!" Rachel exclaimed. Brody chuckled at this.

"I'll go first. Single or in a relationship?" Brody asked.

"Single. You?" Rachel asked.

"Single" Brody said, smiling at her. Rachel smiled back, blushing a little.

"Gay or straight?" Rachel asked. Come on, she had to know. Alot of Broadway actors were gay. Plus, he was pretty.

Brody threw his head back in laughter. "I knew that question would come up. Straight" Brody said, still laughing. Rachel laughed along.

"I'm sorry, I had too" Rachel said, blushing more, kind of embaressed. The two continued talking, about everything and anything. There was an instant connection and for the first time since her and Finn broke it off, she really smiled and really laughed.

**Finns**

Finn finally got home from a long day of work. He jumped in the shower and threw different clothes on. He ploped down on the couch and grabbed his phone, deciding to call Quinn.

"Hey, Finn" he heard the girl say over the phone.

"Hey, Q. How was work today?" Finn questions.

"It was good, you?" Quinn replied.

"Alright. I have the group veteran thing tonight, you and Santana wanna come out with Puck and I after? We're thinking of going to the club" Finn asked the girl, hopeful the two would come.

"Sure! Call me when you get out, okay?" Quinn said sweetly.

"Of course. I'll see you tonight Quinn" Finn said. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Finn chilled out on the couch for a little until he had to leave for the veteran group. He sighed, getting up and grabbing his keys. He had to admit he was a little nervous. He got in his truck and drove off to the location.

**Veteran group therapy**

Finn walked in, nervously. He looked around and noticed a good amount of people, about 18. He was surprised by the different aspects of life; some old, some young, some black, some white, some men, some women. He smiled, feeling a little more comfortable. He walked over to a food table and looked at the baked goods, deciding on a brownie.

Then, three bites into his brownie, a man in an Army uniform instructed 9 people to one side of the room, in chairs in a circle, and 9 other people, including Finn, on the other side of the room. Finn looked around at his group. There was an older man, about 65, with wrinkled skin and bald. He was old, but he still looked bad ass. A guy about Finns age in a wheel chair, with a false leg, who he was next too. A woman, about 40, who looked very motherly. An African American man, about 30, who was a little big, but still seemed like a friendly, funny guy. Another 40 year old man, who was wearing a suit, looking like he just came out of the office. An older woman, about 60, who just looked worn out. A 25ish year old woman, with red hair and freckles, who just had a blank expression. Lastly, a 30 year old guy, who looked like an older frat guy, who was on one side of Finn. Suddenly, a woman and man came over to them with notepads and pens in hand.

"My name is Ellen" The woman, Ellen, said softly, but cheerfully, looking to the man now.

"And I'm Kyle" the man said.

"Let's start out over here" the man said, putting his hand on the older man, who was 65, shoulder. He stood up.

"My name is Richard. I'm 66 and I served in Vietnam" Richard said, as he nodded his head and sat down. Then, the woman, who looked motherly stood up.

"Hi, my name is Angela, I'm 45, and I'm here because my two sons died in Iraq.." Angela said, looking at the ground. She sat down very quickly. The big African American man stood up.

"My name is Jamar. I'm 29 and I served in Iraq" Jamar said proudly as he sat down. The man in the suit stood up.

"Uh, I'm Alex. I'm 46 and I served in Dessert Storm" Alex said nervously. As he sat down, he looked at his watch. The older woman stood up.

"I'm JoAnn. I'm 60 years young and my husband, whose in the other group, served in Vietnam and I'm here because he has PTSD" the woman said, smiling, as she sat down. The red head now stood up.

"Hi, I'm Lauren, I'm 24 and I served in Iraq" she said, surprisingly cheerful, as she smiled at Finn. Finn smiled back. The frat guy, next to Finn, stood up now. Finn noticed she looked like Lindsay Lohan, pre-rehab.

"I'm Marcus and I'm 28 and I served in Iraq slash Afghanistan" Marcus said, quickly sitting down. Then it was Finns turn.

"Hi, I'm Finn, I'm 24 and I served in Iraq" Finn said, smiling. He noticed the girl Lauren smiling at him and he smiled back. Then it was the guy in the wheel chairs turn.

"Well, I can't reallly stand up.." the guy said, which he chuckled while saying. The rest of the group chuckled as well. "But, my name is Matthew, Matt for short, and I'm 25. I served in Iraq" he said, proudly. Matthew reminded Finn of Artie.

"Great! Now, I'm gonna pass around these name tags and just put your name on them and put them on your chest" Ellen said, as she passed the tags around. They all scribbled their names on put the tags on their chest. "Now, who would like to go first? You can say anything. Anything on your mind" Ellen said. Everyone looked around, not wanting to go first. Matthew spoke up.

"Well, I'm here because I'm still depressed about losing my leg. I suffer from PTSD. I mostly just remember the time I lost my leg. I tried killing myself a few weeks ago and my therapist thought this might be good for me. I found out my girlfriend had been cheating on me when I came back.. " Matthew said, kind of upset, but still smilng.

"My friend in the army, ended up killing himself when he got home. He got off the plane, ate one last dinner with all the people he loved, then went up to his room and hung himself..." Marcus said, looking down, playing with his fingers.

"My husband left me two years after we found out my last son died..It put a strain on our relationship, our two babies died, a year within eachother. I have nightmares of them dying.." Angela said, shaking her head, trying to hold back the tears. Jamar patted her back, comfortingly. Finn finally spoke up.

"My fiance and I ended things too..It also put a strain on our relationship. I..I have PTSD and I think it was just too much for her. For both of us" Finn said, mostly looking at Angela. Angela gave him a soft smile.

"It seems like a common thread here is relationships" Kyle said, looking around at the group. The group all nodded and mummured "yeah". "Let's talk about how our relationships strained when you guys came home or when your loved ones came home" Kyle said, nodding.

"My wife left me with our children, about 5 years after I came home. I still have PTSD, because, back then, they didn't have this kind of therapy for Veterans. She was afraid I would hurt her or the children..I became violent. Not with her or our children, but I would go out, drinkin', get into fights at bars.." Richard said, shaking his head, as if he was trying to get the memories out of his head.

The group continued talking about their strained relationships, all telling some type of story. "Let's talk about Coping Mechanisms now. How do you all cope with this?" Ellen asked, sincerely, as her eyebrows squinted.

"I was an alcoholic for a while" Angela said. Finn was shocked, she really didn't look like the type. "I was drinking all day. Lost my job.." Angela said, chuckling, looking at the ground. "Lost everything, until finally, my niece, who lived with me, convinced me to go to rehab. That doesn't stop the memories though" Angela said, softly.

"I drink. It's, it's weird, sometimes I'll drink all day, somedays, I'll have a few beers throughout the day. My therapist and friend suggested I start writing instead..Last night I did and I didn't wake up yelling or anything. I haven't had a drink today either" Finn said, looking around the group.

"I feel ya, Finn. Sometimes, I drink alllll day, sometimes, I don't touch anything. I been going for runs though and it seems like when I go for a run or jog, I don't have nightmares or touch alcohol if I do it in the morning" Jamar said, looking at Finn. Finn gave him a smile. The group continued talking about coping mechanisms.

"That was great guys. Now, let's take a break, go to the bathroom, refreshments, anything" Ellen said, smiling at the group. The group stood up. A few of them went outside, probably to have a smoke, Finn assumed, and Finn decided to go get a drink. Matthew, the guy in the wheel chair, rolled up to Finn.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it'd be" Matthew said, looking up at Finn, chuckling. Finn chuckled too.

"Yeah, I know. I thought it was gonna be weird or something" Finn said, looking down at him.

"I missed my bands practice today for this" Matthew said, shaking his head. Finns face went up when he heard he was in a band.

"Oh, you're in a band? In high school, I was the male lead of the Glee club and I play drums" Finn said, squinting his eyebrows at him.

"Oh yeah?! We're looking for a drummer and someone else who can sing. I play guitar and the other guy in the band, Dan, is on bass and sings. Also, our friend Tim, sings, but we're looking for a drummer and singer" Matthew replied, looking at Finn. "How about you come down with us sometime and jam with us?" Matthew asked, hopefully.

"That'd be great, dude! I've been looking for people to play with" Finn replied, smiling. Matthew smiled back and they exchanged numbers. With that, Kyle and Ellen called the group back.

"So, how do you guys feel in the outside world?" Kyle asked the group when they were all settled in. Finn decided to speak up.

"I feel like no one else understands. Like I can't really talk to anyone else about this..Well, there's one person, but she might just feel bad for me" Finn said, chuckling a little, thinking of Quinn. He couldn't help but think of Quinn, wishing she was her. He realized right then that she's a huge part of his life now.

"I feel like that, too, Finn. I talk to my friends about it, but they just nod. I know they don't understand how bad it really is" Lauren said, smiling a little.

The group continued to talk about the outside world and how they felt like they weren't really apart of it anymore.

"This was great, guys. Let's schedule for...Next week, same day and time. That sound good?" Ellen questioned as she looked around at the group. The group nodded and stood up. Finn was walking away, with Matthew, talking about Matthews band. Suddenly, he felt a little finger tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Lauren.

"Hey, what's up, Lauren?" Finn asked, smiling at the girl who was now next to him.

"Do you work at Johnnys bar?" Lauren asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, yes I do. You go there?" Finn asked.

"Yup! Just wondering. I'll see ya around, Finn" Lauren asked as she sprinted away to her car. 'That was kind of weird..' Finn thought to himself. He looked at Matthew who was chuckling.

"Guess you're the stud of the group" Matthew said, laughing and hitting Finns side. Finn shook his head looking down. They said their goodbyes and Finn got in his truck, ready for the drive home. When he got home, he dialed Quinn.

"Hey! How'd it go?" He heard, cheerfully, over the phone.

"Actually, it went really well.." Finn started telling her all about it and about Matthew and his band.

"That's so great, Finn!" Quinn said excitedly, genuinely happy it all went well. "Maybe music can help you, too" Quinn added.

"I hope so. You guys wanna meet at my house at about 9?" Finn asked, looking at the clock. He was grateful it was a Friday. "I figured we could just ride together, you, me and Santana" Finn said.

"Sure" Quinn replied.

Finn smiled. "Alright, I'll see you then, Q" Finn said. They said their goodbyes and Finn hung up the phone. He decided to chill out for a few hours until he had to get ready.

**Blaine and Kurts**

"Have you talked to Finn?" Blaine asked his boyfriend, who was making cookies. Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Nope. Not since Rachel moved in" Kurt said, putting the raw cookie dough in the oven. Blaine gave him a sypathetic smile.

"Maybe you should call him when she's not here" Blaine added.

"I'm gonna tomorrow. He worked all day today, so, he's probably passed out on the couch" Kurt replied. "I'm gonna see if he would like to go out for coffee or something Sunday. Care to join?" Kurt said, looking at his boyfriend. Blaine smiled.

"Of course, I haven't seen Finn since the Sunday dinner" Blaine replied.

"I'm home!" Rachel called, followed by a door shut.

"Hey, Rach!" Kurt and Blaine exclaimed. Rachel came into the dining room, sitting with Blaine.

"I met my Nick today!" Rachel said cheerfully.

"Ohhh, is he cute?" Kurt asked, giving Rachel a sly smile. Blaine looked at his boyfriend with his eyes squinted and the three laughed.

"Very. He's so nice and funny too" Rachel said, happily, looking at her phone. She started giggling at a text and typed back quickly.

"Who are you texting?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Brody. He plays Nick" Rachel said, still looking at her phone. Kurt and Blaine looked at eachother.

"Be careful mixing work with pleasure" Blaine said, sing songy. Rachel rolled her eyes and put her phone down.

"It's not like that. We just get along good" Rachel said, folding her hands on the table. The phone buzzed again and she grabbed it quickly.

"It sure doesn't look like that" Kurt mumbled, sarcastically, as Blaine chuckled. Rachel either ignored him or just didn't hear him and she continued typing out the text.

**Finns**

Finn was in a dark pair of jeans, Adidas shoes, and a navy blue button down shirt, with a white tee under it. The sleeves were rolled up, just a little below his elbows. He heard a loud knock on his door and quickly answered the door.

"Hey ladies!" Finn exclaimed, opening the door, allowing entrance. Quinn gave him a cheerful smile and hugged him.

"What up, Finnocence?" Santana asked, making herself at home, and going in the kitchen and grabbing a beer. Finn chuckled as did Quinn. Quinn was wearing a short, black, tight dress with black heels. Her hair was down. Santana was wearing a red dress, similar to Quinn with her hair straightened down.

"You guys ready?" Finn asked as he put his arm around Quinns shoulders.

"You fuckin' know it!" Santana said excitedly and she pumped her fist into the air. The trio walked out and caught a cab. The three chatted until they got to the club. When they got out, they saw Puck, chatting to a few girls.

"Oh hey guys!" Puck said as he broke away from the girls and went up to the three. Puck said his hello's to Quinn and Santana and shook Finn's hand. The four went in and went to the bar. The seating position went, Santana Quinn Finn Puck.

"What can I get you guys?" The bartender yelled over the music, leaning his head towards them.

"Let's get a pitcher of beer and then, give these two ladies a Beachcomber each" Finn replied to the man, looking at Quinn and Santana, who nodded. Finn handed the man a 20.

"Thanks, bro" Puck said to Finn, patting his back. Finn nodded. The four continued talking until their drinks came. When Quinn and Santana finished their drinks, there was a little beer left and Finn and Puck decided to give it to them. They ordered another pitcher and needless to say, the four were all pretty drunk by now.

"I wanna dance! Come on, Finny" Quinn said, getting up, not waiting for his reply and grabbing his head.

"Aw, come on, Quinn, you know I cant dance" Finn whined.

"Pleeease? For me?" Quinn said sweetly, batting her eyes. Puck and Santana chuckled and got up and decided to go dance.

"Fine" Finn said, finally giving in. He let Quinn drag him onto the dance floor. Finn started moving his body awkwardly and Quinn laughed. She put her arms around his neck and he leaned down and she whispered in her ear.

"Just follow my lead, Finny" Quinn whispered with a sultry tone. She turned around, standing very close to him and started grinding her butt onto Finn's crotch to the music. Finn just stood there. Quinn grabbed his hands and put his hands on her waist. "Just move your body to mine" Quinn said, as she turned her head around looking at him. Finn was flustered and just nodded. Suddenly, Joan Jetts "I Love Rock and Roll" came on and everyone cheered.

"I love this song!" Quinn exclaimed as she threw her arms up. Finn laughed, throwing his head back, with his hands still on her hips. Quinn started moving her body against Finns to the music and Finn followed suit as best as he could. Quinns arms were still up and she put her arms around Finns neck. She grinded against him harder. 'Damn' Finn thought. He just watched her body move and was mesmorized. Everytime the speaker played "I love" Quinn grinded harder into his body. She popped her butt out and Finn kept his hands on her waist. She rhythmically moved her butt to the music.

Quinn suddenly turned around and pulled Finn down by his shirt. "Are you having fun?" Quinn whispered in his ear and let go of his shirt. Finn just gulped and nodded. Quinn smirked as she saw his expression. She started grinding her front on his body, keeping eye contact with him. Her hands were on his shoulders and she slowly moved her hands down his chest and Quinn gripped his belt on either side of his waist and moved him closer to her, if that was possible. Quinn quickly moved her body and her back was now pressed up against him. She moved one of her hands around Finn's neck and looked up at him, giving him a flirty grin as she moved against his crotch. Finns hands were now a little lower than her hips. He gripped her tightly, getting into the music. They continued dirty dancing, for three songs.

Quinn suddenly turned around and whispered in Finn's ear. "Are you tired, Finny?" Quinn asked with a flirty tone. Finn nodded.

"A little" Finn replied, putting his hands around her lower back. Quinn grabbed one of his hands and led him off the dance floor, to the bar. There was only one seat left.

"You sit" Finn said, motioning towards the seat. Quinn shook her hand.

"We're both tired. I'll just sit on your lap" Quinn replied, smiling at him. Finn gulped and nodded. He sat on the seat and Quinn sat on his lap. He didn't wanna push any boundaries. He put his hand loosely on Quinns thigh.

"You want a drink?" Finn asked, whispering in her ear. Quinn felt his hot breath against her body and shuddered a little. She just nodded. Finn motioned for the bar tended to come over and ordered Quinn a Beachcomber and ordered himself a beer.

"Are you having fun?" Finn asked Quinn, smiling.

"I am, are you?" Quinn asked, turning her head around to face him. Their faces were dangerously close.

"Yeah" Finn replied. That's all he could muster out. Quinn turned her head away quickly and their drinks came. They sat there, drinking.

"Where's Puck and San?" Quinn asked, looking around. Finn shrugged.

"I don't know" Finn replied, looking around. "Oh..." Finn said, his mouth a little open. He noticed a mohawked man and latin girl, pressed up against the wall, making out.

Quinn turned to where Finn was looking and her mouth dropped as well. They both sat there in silence for a few seconds, shocked.

"Isn't...Uh...Doesn't Santana like girls?" Finn asked, confused, while still looking at the two.

"Yeah..." Quinn said, also confused. They both burst out laughing and turned away.

"Well then" Finn said, chuckling, as he took a sip of his beer. Quinn shook her head, still laughing.

"Does she still talk to Britt at all?" Finn asked, curiously. Quinn shrugged.

"I have no clue. I talk to Britt once in a while. Santana hasn't really been in a relationship since Britt" Quinn said. Finn nodded.

"What about you? When was your last relationship?" Finn asked. He was surprised he hadn't asked her before.

"About 3 years ago. I went on dates and stuff, but he was the only actual relationship" Quinn responded. "He broke up with me when he found out about Beth" Quinn said, rolling her eyes. Finn sighed.

"That's stupid. He's an idiot, obviously" Finn stated matter of factly. Quinn gave him a small smile. The two continued talking. They talked about everything, from the music playing and the people there.

"You guys ready to go?" Puck asked, putting his hand on Finns shoulder while Santana hung on him. Finn looked at Quinn who nodded.

"Yeah, sure" Finn said as Quinn got up, pulling Santana from Puck.

"Dude, can you do me a favor and have Quinn stay at your place? I'm tryin to get it in with Santana and she asked me to stay at her house" Puck asked as Finn got up. Finn chuckled.

"Sure man" Finn said as he sighed, walking away with Puck. The four stood out side, waiting for a cab. Santana and Puck were making out while Quinn and Finn stood there awkwardly.

"Uh..You wanna get a seperate cab from them?" Finn asked, looking down at Quinn. Quinn nodded quickly.

"I really don't wanna see them screwing" Quinn replied, laughing softly. Puck and Santana said their goodbyes as they caught a cab and shortly after, Quinn and Finn were in a cab themselves. They shared laughs in the cab and shortly were at Finns.

Quinn stumbled into Finn's apartment, laughing. Finn helped her up and chuckled.

"You're a little lightweight, Q" Finn said, laughing as he sat her down on the couch. He sat down next to her.

"Did you have fun dancing, Finny?" Quinn asked him as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Yup, did you, Quinnie?" Finn asked, mockingly, as he turned the tv on and put his arm around her.

"Mmhmm" Quinn mumbled as she moved her head up, closer to his head. "Finny?" Quinn asked in a child-like voice.

"Yes?" Finn asked, still watching tv.

"You're my best friend" Quinn said, her eyes still closed. Finn chuckled, as Quinn wrapped her arms around him.

"You're mine too, Q" Finn replied. Finn watched tv for a little, in quiet, as Quinn rested on his shoulder.

"Finny, I'm soo happy you had a good time dancing with me" Quinn mumbled against his shoulder. "I could feel that you had a good time" Quinn said, giggling a little, almost unaubiley. Finn gulped. 'Fuck, she felt it' he thought. "Don't be embaressed, it was...Flattering" Quinn mumbled again. Finn chuckled. They stayed quiet and when she fell asleep, Finn carried her into the guest bed. He kissed her forehead and turned the light off. Just as he was about to walk out, he heard a soft voice.

"Finny, can I sleep with you?" Quinn asked softly, sitting up in her bed.

"Uh..Yeah, yeah sure" Finn replied meekishly. Quinn got up from the guest bed and followed Finn into his room.

"I'm gonna go change in the bathroom, okay?" Finn said, digging through his drawers. "Heres a shirt and shorts..is that okay?" Finn asked as he handed her shorts and a shirt. Quinn nodded and Finn went into the bathroom.

When Finn came back in his room, Quinn was already in his bed, snuggled up. Finn couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. All he could see was her blonde hair. He turned the light and layed down in his bed, trying to distance himself from Quinn. Again, he didn't wanna push any boundaries.

"Finny can we cuddle? I like to cuddle. Plus best friends cuddle" Quinn mumbled into the sheets. Finn gulped, for about the 100th time that night.

"S-sure Q.." he replied. With that, Quinn scooted over to him and laid her head down on his chest and wrapped her arm around Finns stomach. Finn smiled to himself and put his arm around Quinn. It was the best night of sleep either of them ever had.

**So, how was it? I know, alot of different things happening. REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

Kurt was calling Finn at 9 am Saturday. It finally went to voicemail and Kurt sighed, putting his phone down. "Where is he that he can't answer his phone for his own dear brother?" Kurt asked his boyfriend, Blaine, who just shrugged.

"It's his day off. He's probably still asleep. I'm sure he'll call back, Kurt" Blaine answered, reassuringly. Kurt gave him a thankful smile.

"I hope he doesn't think I betrayed him by letting Rachel stay with us.." Kurt said in a concerned tone, looking at the ground, pondering the thought.

Blaine shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "No, he knows you would never betray him" Blaine replied, looking at his boyfriend. Kurts phone started ringing and he smiled ferociously, grabbing his phone.

"Hello?! Finn?!" Kurt asked, hopefully and excitedly over the phone. He heard a sleepy chuckle.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up?" Finn asked, following by a yawn.

"Would you be free to meet for lunch today?" Kurt asked, hopefully.

"Ya, sure bro. What time?" Finn asked.

Kurt suddenly heard a soft female voice, "Finn?", the girl asked. Kurts mouth dropped.

"You still there, Kurt?" Finn asked, confused.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. 2pm?" Kurt asked, quickly, as he mouthed to Blaine, "I hear a girl!"

Blaines mouth dropped, also in shock.

"Yeah sure dude. Where you wanna meet?" Finn asked.

"Um, let's just meet at that new Mexican restauraunt. I heard it's to die for" Kurt exclaimed.

"Sure man! I'll see ya then" Finn said. They said their goodbyes and Kurt looked at Blaine, in shock.

"He had a girl.." Kurt said, looking at Blaine. Blaines mouth was still dropped.

"Wow..He moved on fast..." Blaine said, quietly. Kurt just nodded, looking at the ground.

**Finns **

"Sorry, that was Kurt. Meeting him for lunch today. But, good morning" Finn said, softly, looking at the blonde who was sitting up and smiling.

"Good morning" Quinn replied, giggling. Finn smiled, as he lazily drapped his arm around Quinn's stomach.

"I need coffee..and an advil" Finn said, laughing a little, as he rubbed his forehead. Finn slowly got up and rested his head against the headboard.

"Me too" Quinn replied, nodding her head. They both stayed in bed for another five minutes and then finally got out of bed. They went into the kitchen and Finn started brewing a cup of coffee, as he reached into the cabinet and grabbed two advils and two waters. He handed an advil and water to Quinn and Quinn smiled gratefully and she took the advil. Finn did the same. Finally, the coffee was done, and Finn poured his cup and her's as he started putting the condiments in the coffee, and giving the cup to Quinn.

"You hungry?" Finn asked, taking a long chug of coffee. Quinn seemed to ponder this for a minute.

"Very" Quinn said, laughing a little. Finn chuckled and went into the kitchen, digging through the fridge.

"What are you going to make, Chef Hudson?" Quinn asked, sarcastically.

"Ah, it's a surprise" Finn said in a Italian accent. Quinn chuckled at his attempt of an Italian accent.

"Are you gonna poison it?" Quinn asked, squinting her eyebrows. Finn sighed out loud.

"Damn it, you caught me!" Finn exclaimed. Quinn laughed and took a sip of her coffee, as Finn started making breakfast.

"Last night was fun" Quinn said, as she played with her phone.

"Yeah, it was" Finn said, from the kitchen. "I didn't know you were such a good dancer" Finn added, as he smirked. Quinn rolled her eyes, as she continued playing with her phone.

"Shut up" Quinn said. Finn laughed as he continued making breakfast.

"Don't you know, you always have to be nice to the person whose making your food, Fabray?" Finn asked, in a mock serious tone, as he walked out of the kitchen, pointing his spatula at her.

"Oh, oops, I meant. Oh, thank you, Finn! You're such a nice guy, I wish I was more like you!" Quinn exclaimed, also in a mock serious tone. Finn chuckled as he went back into the kitchen, making their breakfast. After about 2 minutes, Finn was done. He put their breakfast on two plates and brought it out to her.

"Here you go, madame" Finn said, as he bowed and set the plate of food in front of Quinn, as she rolled her eyes and smiled. Her eyes lit up when she saw what he made for her.

"French toast, bacon, and eggs? Aw, my favorite!" Quinn said, as she exclaimed, smiling at Finn. Finn felt a hot blush come across his face as he looked down at the ground and smiled. He sat down across from her, with his plate.

"Perfect hangover cure" Finn said, leaning his head over the table a little and they both chowed down.

**Rehersal**

Rachel walked into rehersal, looking dead. This day wasn't going good. She always forgot her coffee on Saturdays, since she woke up a little late and had to rush to rehersal. Rachel rushed back stage, until suddenly, a figure stopped her holding two cups of coffee.

"Hey, I remember you told me you always forget coffee on Saturdays and that you can't function without coffee, so, I figured I'd get you some" Brody said, smiling, handing her a coffee. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief as she took a long sip of the coffee.

"Thank you so much. You're an angel" Rachel said, with a reliefed tone. Brody chuckled as her as they started walking with eachothers.

"Oh, it's not problem. And I know I'm an angel" Brody replied, looking at Rachel, who laughed.

"Someone's cocky" Rachel replied, laughing. Brody laughed along.

"What scene are we rehersing today?" Brody asked.

"I believe the scene where we sing "You Are Woman, I Am Man" Rachel replied, looking at Brody. Brody smiled and nodded.

"Ah a classic" Brody replied as he took a sip of his coffee. Rachel nodded. Before she could say anything, the director called for them.

"Rachel! Brody! On stage!" they both heard, in which they jerked their heads to the sound. They both rushed to the stage, facing the director. "Alright, we're gonna do 'You are Woman, I Am Man'. Let's just focus on getting it down musical first, then we'll worry about the other stuff. Okay?" the director asked, handing them the lyrics. They both nodded, scanning the lyrics quickly. The director rushed off the stage. "Andddd go!" he yelled, pointing at the two. The music started playing.

**Brody**

_You are woman, I am man _  
_You are smaller, so I can be taller than, _  
_You are softer to the touch, _  
_It's a feeling I like feeling very much. _  
_You are someone I've admired, _  
_Still, our friendship _  
_Leaves something to be desired. _  
_Does it take more explanation than this? _  
_You are woman, I am man- _  
_Let's kiss._

Brody looked Rachel in the eyes at the 'let's kiss' part. Rachel couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

**Rachel**

_Isn't this the height of nonchalance, _  
_Furnishing a bed in restaurants? _  
_Well, a bit of dinner never hurt, _  
_But guess who is gonna be dessert? _  
_Do good girls do just what mama says, _  
_When mama's not around? _  
_It's a feeling, _  
_Oy vey, what a feeling._

**Brody**

_A bit of pate?_

**Rachel**

_I drink it all day!  
Should I do the things he'll tell me to? (Rachel looked at Brody)  
In this pickle what would Sadie do?  
In my soul I feel an inner lack,  
Just suppose he wants his dinner back_

_Just some dried-out toast in a sliver  
On the top a...a little chopped liver.  
How many girls become a sinner  
While waiting for a roast beef dinner?  
Though most girls slip in ordinary ways  
I got style-I do it bordelaise.  
Well at least you think I'm special-  
You ordered à la carte.  
It's a feeling, I like feeling very... (Rachel looked at Brody again)  
I feel the feeling down to my toes  
Now I feel that there's a fire here,  
Try that once a little higher, dear,  
What a beast to ruin such a pearl!  
Would a convent take a Jewish girl?  
[Laughs]_

**Brody**

_Does it take more explanation than this? _**__**

**Rachel**_  
Ooo the thrills and chills going through me  
If I stop him now,  
Can he sue me _

Brody looked at Rachel, smiling.

**Brody****_  
_**_You are woman. _**__**

**Rachel****_  
_**_You are man. _**__**

**Brody****_  
_**_Let's..._

"Beautiful! Absolutely magnificent!" The director said, clapping as the song ended. "What beautiful chemistry you two have!" The director exclaimed, which caused the two to blush a little. Rachel and Brody looked at eachother quickly, both of them wanting to hide their blushes.

**Quinn and Santanas**

Quinn walked into the apartment, to see Santana, still in a robe. When Santana turned around, she had a sly grin on her face.

"How was your night?" Santana said in a fake tone, smiling. Quinn rolled her eyes as she walked in the house. "Walk of shame?" Santana asked, obviously holding back a laugh. Quinn sighed out loud.

"No, Santana. But, hello to you too" Quinn said. "How was your night?" Quinn asked, in the same tone that Santana used.

"Eh, nothing special. I still like vagina better" Santana replied, shrugging. Quinn laughed loudly at this. "Did you get it in?" Santana asked, as Quinn walked into the bathroom.

"No, we're just friends, I repeat for the millionth time" Quinn replied, with an annoyed tone. Santana couldn't help but laugh at the lie.

**Mexican Restauraunt**

Kurt waited anxiously for Finn as he sat at the table, tapping his foot. He suddenly saw a tall figure, in a plaid button down and Levi jeans, walking towards him. Kurt waved excitedly and smiled ear to ear, as Finn continued walking to him, smiling back. Kurt stood up as Finn got closer.

"Hey, lil bro" Finn said, as he hugged his brother. Kurt hugged back.

"What's up? I miss you!" Kurt exclaimed as they pulled away, sitting down. Finn saw a basket of tortilla chips on the table with salsa and instantly dug in, which made Kurt roll his eyes, even though he wasn't surprised.

"I miss you too man. Eh, nothing much. Work. How about you?" Finn said bluntly, as he shrugged, munching on a chip. Kurt was going to find out who the girl he was with this morning was.

"Oh? Any new friends? And same old, same old. Work" Kurt replied, as he folded his hands on his tables. Finn squinted his eyes as he looked up, thinking if he made any new friends. He shook his head.

"Uh, nope, not really.." Finn said, as he continued shaking his head. Before Kurt could say anything, the waitress came over and they ordered their food. Finn, 4 tacos and refried beans and a buritto, Kurt, a taco salad.

"I see. So, how you holding up?" Kurt asked, sympathetically. Finn shrugged and looked at the table, playing with his empty straw paper.

"Alright, I guess. It's hard, but since Quinn-" before Finn could finish his sentence, Kurt cut him off.

"Quinn Fabray?" Kurt asked, surprised, as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yeah. She's been helping me alot" Finn said, smiling a little. It suddenly hit Kurt who the girl he was with this morning and probably last night.

"So, she was the girl I heard in the background..." Kurt mumbled, as he looked to the side, kind of confused.

"What?" Finn questioned, looking at his brother.

"Nothing. Continue" Kurt answered, nodding his head and looking back at Finn.

"Well, Quinns been helping out alot. With everything. Ya know, the uh, PTSD, everything. She's been a rock for me, really" Finn replied, his smile growing and his blush creeping up. Kurt smiled. The rest of the lunch, they continued catching up and talking about what's been going on.

**REVIEW. PLEASE**


	19. Chapter 19

Rachel and Brody looked crazy-they were laughing so hard, that tears were coming out of their eyes. They earned some angry stares from some fellow Starbucks customers, but, they couldn't help themselves.

"You threw up while singing?! How?!" Rachel exclaimed, in between laughs.

"Hey, I was 13 and it was nerve wrecking!" Brody exclaimed, putting his hands up in defense, as he continued laughing. Their laughs subsided eventually.

"So...Do you get hungry after rehersal?" Brody asked, trying to hide his nerves. Rachel nodded, not knowing where he was going with this. "Would you like to get dinner with me afterwards?" Brody asked hopefully, with a tint of nervousness in his voice.

"I'd love too, Brody" Rachel replied, shooting him with a soft smile. Brody smiled back and they continued talking, both of them thinking about dinner tonight.

**Finns**

"Dude, I'm telling you. I'm gonna beat you!" Puck said, as his eyes were trained on the tv and his fingers were moving on the Xbox 360 controller.

"Ya fucking right, bro! I'm beating you by 10 points with 12 seconds left!" Finn yelled as he leaned closer to the tv. They were playing NFL Madden 13. Finn was playing as the New York Jets and Puck, the San Fransisco 49ers.

"Fuck you, bro!" Puck yelled as he stood up and threw the controller on the ground. Finn stood up, raising his hands up over his head in victory.

"Won fair and square, Puckerman" Finn replied as he smirked, walking towards the kitchen.

"Grab me on too" Puck said, defeated, as he sat down, disappointed. Finn came out and threw a Budweiser at Puck, who caught it. Finn plopped down beside him and took a sip of his beer.

"How's therapy going?" Puck asked as he took a sip. Finn nodded.

"Really good, actually. Quinn went with me to the last two and I guess she suggested to Lt. Randolph that I write before bed. She also told him she thinks I should go more than once a week. So, now, I go two times a week and one tie a week to group therapy" Finn replied. Puck smiled at his bestfriend and patted his back.

"I'm proud of you, bro" Puck said, still smiling. Finn smiled back.

"Thanks. Ya know, I think Quinn is really helping" Finn said, nodding. This caused Puck to smirk.

"Somethings gonna happen with you two, I know it" Puck said. Finn shook his head and scrunched his eyebrows.

"Nah, dude" Finn said.

"Yeah, ok" Puck replied in a sarcastic tone. Finn rolled his eyes at his friend, ignoring him, secretly hoping he was right.

**Kurt and Blaines**

"I can't believe he's back with Quinn" Kurt said, pacing back and forth in the shared room, while Blaine was getting ready.

"Babe, come on, you don't know if he really is or not" Blaine said, while rolling his eyes, looking in the mirror.

"I heard her voice!" Kurt exclaimed, putting his hands up and stopping for a minute, staring at Blaine through the mirror.

"Did you ask him if he was?" Blaine asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kurt moved his eyes to the sky, then to his boyfriend.

"Well..No, not exactly" Kurt replied, mumbling. Blaine just gave him a look, as if to say, "you don't know everything".

"I'll call him in the morning..." Kurt said, nodding his head. "Now, come on, I wanna go have drinks!" Kurt exclaimed, trying to change the subject.

Finns

Finn woke up at exactly 12:11 am from his phone. He tiredly grabbed it, not even looking to see who was calling.

"Hello?" Finn asked, tiredly.

"Finn? It's Shawn. Sorry to wake you up, but, uh, Roger uh...Well, he died, Finn. He shot himself.." Shawn said, sniffling, obviously crying. This woke Finn right up. He jerked up, his mouth in the form of an "O" and his eyes forming tears.

"Finn?" Shawn asked, sniffling more.

"I'm..I'm still here" Finn replied, softly. He heard Shawn gulp.

"You free tomorrow? We'll talk more about it tomorrow, okay?" Shawn said, obviously trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah..Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow, man" Finn said, suddenly feeling sick. He got up from his bed, the phone still to his ears.

"Okay..I love you, man. Goodnight" Shawn said, softly. With that, Finn hung up. Finn turned his light on and dug through his drawers for jeans and a shirt. He threw the first ones on that he saw, grabbed his keys, and phone and headed out the door. He reached his truck and angrily started for Johnnys bar.

Finn walked into the bar, with his head high and no expression on his face. He sat down at the bar, not even noticing he was next to Kurt and Blaine. He finally knew what the expression seeing red meant.

"Finn? What's wrong?" Kurt asked, looking over to a angry and upset Finn, who was two seats away from Blaine and Kurt. Blaine motioned for Puck to come over.

"Hey buddy! Glad to see you decided to come out!" Puck exclaimed from behind the bar as he walked over to Finn. Puck didn't really see his expression.

"I'm fine, Kurt. Puck, could you give me a shot of moonshine and a vodka mixed with redbull?" Finn asked, in a cold voice. Pucks face turned from happy to concerned.

"Uh..Yeah, yeah" Puck said as he quickly made his best friends drink.

"Finn, you don't look fine.." Kurt said, still looking at Finn, with a concerned look.

"Drop it. I'm fine, I'm just having a bad night" Finn replied, quickly. Puck brought over his drinks and Finn took the shot and thirstily drank his vodka. Puck, Blaine, and Kurt just watched him, confused and upset.

"Did..Did something happen with Quinn?" Kurt asked, softly.

"Puck, another shot" Finn said, looking to Puck, who just nodded and walked to get his shot. "No, nothing happened. Just a rough night" Finn replied, finally looking Kurt in the eyes. Kurt just nodded. The rest of the night, Kurt and Blaine just mumbled to eachother and watched Finn, who had about seven shots and five glasses of vodka and redbull and three beers.

"Kurrrtttt" Finn said, obviously drunk, as he got up and sat down next to him. He lazily drapped his arm around Kurts shoulder. Kurt shot Blaine a look and Blaine looked on nervously.

"Ya know what, man? Fuck everything!" Finn said, laughing. By now, Kurt had a scared look on his face. "But, Kurt, listen...I'm so sorry about taking sooo long to stuck up for you in high school" Finn said, looking at Kurt.

"It...It's okay, Finn. That's the past" Kurt replied, softly, still nervous. He'd never seen Finn like this, only the mental image that he got from Rachels stories. He never imagined he'd be this much of a mess, though.

"I shouldve beat the shit out of Dave and Azimo" Finn said, rubbing his forehead with his free hand.

"Finn-" Kurt said, quickly and nervously, as Finn cut him off.

"No, man. I hate that I didn't do shit. You still love me, right?" Finn asked in a hurt voice. He looked like a lost puppy.

"Of course, Finn" Kurt replied, almost hurt he would even ask that.

"Where's Quinn?" Finn asked, looking at Kurt. Kurt glanced at Blaine.

"Uh..I don't know" Kurt replied, as he thought about how random it was. "Can I ask you something about her, Finn?" Kurt asked, trembling.

"Sure buddy, shoot" Finn replied, taking his arm off of Kurts shoulder and folding his hands.

"Are..Are you like..with her?" Kurt asked, softly. Finn, surprisingly, burst out laughing.

"No, no, not like that" Finn finally replied, shaking his head. "I do wish she was here though. She's super pretty" Finn said, in almost a dreamy tone. Kurt just nodded.

"Maybe we should get you home, Finn" Kurt mumbled, while Blaine nodded in agreement.

"No, no, I wanna see Q!" Finn replied, nodding his head. Kurt put his hand on Finn's back.

"Come on, F-"

"No! I want Quinn! Now!" Finn exclaimed, as he pulled his phone out.

"Here, how about I call her!" Kurt said in a fake excited tone. "Puck!" Kurt called out, almost nervously. Puck rushed over, looking at Kurt. "Um, how about you give Finn a drink?" Kurt said, mouthing 'water' afterwards. Puck nodded.

"I have to go pee. You call her, okay? Tell her to come" Finn said as he got up, balancing himself on the bar and handing Kurt his phone. Finn stumbled to the bathroom and Kurt scrolled through Finns phone and got to Quinns number.

"Finn? Are you okay?" a concerned, but tired, voice said over the other line.

"Quinn, it's Kurt. Long story short, there's something wrong with Finn and he's insanely drunk at Johnnys and keeps asking for you. What do I do? I think he could get rowdy.." Kurt said, following a sigh. He then explained how Finn walked in, looking angry.

"Nothing. I'll be right there" Quinn said, suddenly hanging up the phone.

"What'd she say?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"She's coming" Finn said. Suddenly he heard a thump and looked to his left, to see Finn.

"Did you call her?!" Finn exclaimed. Kurt just nodded. "Is she coming?" Finn asked, hopefully. Again, Kurt nodded, praying in his head that Quinn would be here soon. "WOO!" Finn exclaimed as he yelled, standing up with his fists in the air. Both Kurts face and Blaines face dropped, while Puck tried to hold back laughing.

"The prettiest girl in the world is coming here! For me!" Finn yelled, as bar customers just glared at him. Kurt mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to them as Blaine just shrugged at them.

"Finn?" a quiet, concerned voice asked as the small figure quickly picked up the pace to the tall figure. Kurt and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief to see her.

"Quinny!" Finn exclaimed, with his arms wide open. Quinn had a nervous and upset expression on her face, as she turned to Kurt and Blaine for guidance. They just shrugged and shook their heads, also at a loss as to what was going on. Finn picked Quinn up as he hugged her.

"Oh! My girl!" Finn exclaimed as he squeezed Quinn. She couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach as she heard him refer to her as his girl, even though he was wasted. He finally put Quinn down and stared at her smiling.

"This is the pretty girl I was talking about!" Finn yelled as he pointed to Quinn and looked around. Quinn saw people look and she quickly got embaressed.

"We need to talk. Now" Quinn said in her stern, bitch voice as she grabbed Finns hand and dragged him outside.

"Oh, bitch Quinn" Finn mumbled, laughing. They heard a guy yell.

"Get it, man!" the guy yelled and Quinn jerked her head and gave him a death glare, as Finn smirked and fist pumped his free hand. When they got outside, Quinn stood there, at a smirking, drunk, Finn. Quinn was the first to speak.

"What's going on, Finn?" Quinn asked, crossing her arms. She had her bitch face on.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you" Finn said, still grinning. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean, what the HELL is going on, Finn? Why the HELL are you so wasted?!" Quinn asked, raising her voice with a harsh tone. Finn stood there, shocked.

"I wanted a fucking drink!" Finn said as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I can see that. Why'd you come so late?" Quinn asked, harshly.

"I wanted too? I don't know, Quinn" Finn asked, confused, also raising his voice now.

"I just don't get it!" Quinn exclaimed, uncrossing her arms and throwing her hands in the air, shrugging her sholders. Finn smiled and pulled her to him by her waist. Quinn quickly stepped back from him, seeing the smug look on his face. "If you think this is some sort of booty call, then you've got it all wrong" Quinn said, sternly. Finn looked hurt by this comment.

"What?! I can't just want to fucking see you?!" Finn yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Calm down. Let's just go home, okay?" Quinn said, lowering her voice. She had a scared expression on her face.

"No!" Finn yelled in anger.

"Finn, please, stop yelling" Quinn said, as calmly as she could.

"Why the fuck should I?!" Finn yelled, in anger, staring at her.

"Please, let's just go home.." Quinn whispered, in a pleading voice, holding back tears. Finn suddenly eased himself and looked at Quinn. All he did was nod. Quinn grabbed his hand softly.

"Where's your truck?" Quinn asked, softly. Finn nodded to the parking lot and led her to the truck.

"Keys" Quinn said, holding her hand out. Finn sighed and gave her his keys. They hopped in the truck and the drive to Finns was silent.

When they got to Finns, Quinn sighed, her arms crossed.

"Quinn-" Finn said in a pleading tone, stumbling behind her.

"We'll talk in the morning. Go get ready for bed, Finn" Quinn said, sternly, feeling like she was talking to a child. Finn just nodded and went to his room to change. Quinn sighed as she plopped on the couch. She pulled her phone out and texted Santana.

**Quinn: At Finns. Tell you in the AM.**

Quinn typed, quickly. She felt her phone buzz immediately and looked at the message.

**Santana: ;)**

She rolled her eyes and threw her phone in the purse. Finn walked in the living room, in just sweat pants. He had a pair of sweats and a t-shirt in his hand. Quinn got up, not even looking at him, and grabbed the clothes from his hands to change. Finn let out a sigh and put his face in his hands. Quinn came out and stood there, her arms crossed.

"Ready for bed?" Quinn asked, sternly. Finn just nodded. Quinn swiftly made her way to his bed room and hopped into his bed. Finn crawled in on the other side.

"I'm guessing no cuddling tonight?" Finn asked, trying to lighten the mood. Quinn just didn't answer.

"Goodnight" was all she said, as she snuggled to the blanket.

"Goodnight, Q..." Finn replied. He could smell the alcohol on his breath.

They drifted off to sleep at around two am.

**3:22 am**

Quinn was awoke by shakes and yells. She knew what was happening, so she calmly sat up. What she saw though, frightened her. Finn was drenched in sweat and he was swinging his fists, like he was in a fight.

"You fucking pricks! Shut the fuck up!" Finn yelled, through tears, as he continued swinging his fists.

Quinn slowly got up and whispered his name.

"It's me, Quinn. It's okay, you're home, Finn" Quinn whispered, standing about a foot away from him.

"Get away from me!" Finn yelled, still in his nightmare. Quinn slowly backed away and turned the light on.

"Bomb! They threw a fucking bomb!" Finn shrieked. She noticed under the sheets his legs moving, like he was running, and his arms pumping.

"Finn, it's Quinn. It's just a light.." Quinn replied with a heavy heart. It killed her to see him like this.

Finn suddenly stopped moving. He opened his eyes and felt his whole body drenched in sweat. He didn't even want to look at Quinn. He felt his cheeks that were warm with tears.

"Finn.." Quinn said, relieved, as she went up to him and hugged him. Finn rested his head against Quinns chest and felt the tears roll down. He let out a cry.

"It's okay, Finn. It's okay. You're safe" Quinn whispered, as she rubbed his head. She rested her chin on top of Finn's head. He lifted his body she he was sitting up, facing her, his feet touching the cold ground. He wrapped his arms around her hips and his head rested on her chest. He started to really cry.

"My friend shot himself yesterday. He...He came home and just shot himself" Finn said, crying. He felt so vulnerable right now.

"Is that what happened? Is that what made you go to the bar?" Quinn asked, softly, as she stroked the back of his head. He nodded against her chest and Quinn kissed the top of his head. He continued crying on her chest and she stroked his hair on the back of his head.

**REVIEW PLEASE! What do you guys think? Brody and Rachels relationship wont be a huge part of the story. **


	20. Chapter 20

Finn woke up, groaning. He had a nasty headache and he rolled over, hoping to see Quinn. He sighed when he noticed she wasn't there. He then remembered the events from last night and couldn't blame her for leaving before he woke up. He slowly got up from his bed and walked out of his room, heading towards the kitchen. He let a small smile escape his lips when he saw the tiny blonde sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the New York Times. Quinn's face shot up when she saw him.

"Morning" Quinn said, sweetly with a small smile. "I made you breakfast" Quinn added, before Finn could even reply, Quinn was already on her way to the kitchen, getting him his coffee, eggs, pancakes, bacon, and sausage. Quinn sat his plate across from her and sat down.

"You really went all out, Quinn. You really shouldn't have" Finn said, looking at her with a smile. His smile almost looked sad.

"Eat. We'll talk about everything when you're done eating, okay?" Quinn said, softly, picking the paper up and reading it. Finn just nodded, eating. They sat in silence, with Quinn sipping on her coffee and flipping the newspaper paper every few minutes, and Finn munching on his food. Finn couldn't help but think that it was a comfortable silence. When Finn was done with his food, he brought the cleared plate and cup to the sink and washed them, slowly. He couldn't help but feel nervous about what his talk with Quinn would consist of. Finn slowly walked into the dining room and sat where he previously was sitting. He heard Quinn sigh and followed the paper being folded up and pushed to the side. Quinn folded her hands and looked at him.

"Do you remember last night?" Quinn asked, staring into his eyes. Finn nodded, feeling ashamed.

"Shawn called me up, at like, midnight and told me he died and..I just couldn't deal with it, ya know?" Finn mustered out.

Quinn nodded, still keeping eye contact. "You know, you could have just called me first, Finn. I would've been to your side in a second" Quinn said, matter of factly.

"I wasn't thinking straight, Quinn.." Finn said, shaking his head softly.

"I know you weren't...but, drinking can't always be your answer to every problem.." Quinn replied, with a serious tone. She was still nervous about really talking to Finn about all this. She didn't want to upset him, at all.

"I know, I know" Finn answered, sadly.

"I..I think you need help with your drinking" Quinn said, trying to sound confident. Finn just slowly nodded.

"I know I do..." Finn replied, following a sigh.

"If you know, why don't you do something about it?" Quinn asked.

"I want too, but..It's just sorta embarrassing. I don't want Lt Randolph to think of me as a loser" Finn replied, running his hand through his hair. He felt very nervous.

Quinn nodded, understanding. "He won't, Finn. He cares about you. I told him I think you have a problem with it, but, you need to bring it up to him, you need to tell him you want to get better" Quinn said, softly.

"I will, I promise.." Finn said honestly, looking into her eyes. Quinn gave him a soft smile. She really hopped the drinking would stop.

"I think..Um..I think I should stay with you for a while, Finn. Like, at night" Quinn said, nodding her head, hoping Finn would agree. Finn's face lit up.

"Really?" Finn asked, happily. Quinn nodded, glad he was so willing to this. "I'd love that, Q" Finn said, honestly.

**Kurt and Blaines**

"That was one hell of a night" Blaine said, laying in bed with his boyfriend. Kurt just sighed.

"I know..I'm glad Quinn helped him and got him home though. I should probably call her soon to see how everything went" Kurt replied. "It scared me to see him like that.. I always just thought Rachel was being her over dramatic diva self when she talked about it, but wow, she was almost under dramatic for once" Kurt said quietly. Blaine gave him a sympathetic smile.

"He's seen alot, Kurt..I doubt he wants to be like this" Blaine said, equally as quiet as Kurt was. "All we can do is be there for him" Blaine said, nodding his head. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him. He knew everything would be okay with Finn and that his main concern was getting him better.

**Quinn and Santanas**

"Booty call?" Santana said, excitedly, right when Quinn walked in. Quinn sighed and put her head down, shaking it.

"Nope..." Quinn said, sighing, as she told her everything that happened. Santanas mouth dropped.

"Damn..So, is he okay now?" Santana asked, worried. As much as she made jokes to Finn's expense, she did still love and care about him.

"I don't know. I'm staying with him at nights for a while" Quinn said, as she walked into her room, going to pack her bags. Santana followed her, with her mouth opened.

"What?!" Santana said, plopping on Quinns bed as Quinn started packing her bag.

"Yup. I think it'd be best" Quinn replied, sternly. She didn't know how Santana would feel about this.

"Well..I think that's a good idea, Quinn" Santana said seriously, but, with a soft, caring smile. Quinn looked up and smiled back at her friend, happy that she was so supporting her through this. Quinn packed at least two weeks of clothes and essentials, figuring she could just come back if she needed more. She sighed as she looked at her best friend.

"I'll come visit and I'll call every day" Quinn said, hugging her best friend.

"Three times a day" Santana corrected her. Quinn laughed and let go. Santana gave her a sympathetic smile. "Good luck, Quinn" Santana said, as Quinn walked out the door. Quinn was nervous about staying with him, realizing it might be a big change of scenery, but she thought this might be the only way to help him.

**Finns**

Finn was rushing around the house, making sure it was clean. He was nervous about Quinn staying with him, but he was super excited. He loved being around her, plus, he figured she could really help him. Then, he heard his phone ringing.

_Don't stop, believing, hold on to that fee-_

"Hey, mom!" Finn answered the phone, excitedly.

"Oh my Finny! How are you?" Carole Hudson-Hummel replied back, equally, if not more, excited to talk to her song.

"I'm good mom. I'm going to therapy twice a week now and I'm going to a group therapy once a week" Finn said, proudly. His mom knew that Finn use to hate going to therapy.

"Oh! Oh my God! Finny, that's great! Oh, I'm so proud of you, sweetie! How's Rachel?" Carole asked. Finn sighed and brushed a hand through his hair.

"Well..Rachel and I are done, mom. She moved out" Finn said. Needless to say, Carole was surprised Finn didn't sound that upset.

"Oh..Are you okay?" Carole asked over the phone, sounding upset. Mostly because it upset her that Finn went through that.

"I'm actually alright, Mom. I've been hanging out with Quinn Fabray alot and she's really helping me with everything, from therapy, to the whole Rachel thing, and-"

"Quinn Fabray? Oh honey, she was always a nice girl!" Carole said over the phone, while cutting Finn off.

"Yeah, so, she's gonna be staying with me for a while until I get back on my feet and-"

"Finn Hudson, she is not just a sex object, she is much more than that" Carole said, in her 'mom tone', as Finn liked to call it.

"No, no, mom, I know" Finn said, awkwardly. The two continued talking about work, Quinn, Burt, etc. When they hung up, he heard a knock on the door. He rushed to the door and opened it.

"Hey, roomie" Finn said, jokingly, as he grabbed Quinns bags for her.

"Excited to be living with a chick again, Hudson?" Quinn asked, smirking. Finn laughed from his, now their, room.

"Oh, totally" Finn said, jokingly as he walked back over to her.

"I'm thinking we can go to Ikea and get some new things, some pink things" Quinn said, smiling widely at him. Finn's mouth dropped, at a lost for words. "I'm kidding!" Quinn said, laughing at his facial expression.

"Thank God" Finn said, with a relieved sigh. "So, you wanna go get settled in then we can go grocery shopping?" Finn asked. Quinn nodded.

"That sounds great. Give me, oh, 20 minutes?" Quinn questioned, smiling.

"Of course. I figured you could use the empty closet in the room, is that cool?" Finn asked, hoping it was. Quinn just nodded and headed towards the room, unpacking her things. Finn decided he'd just chill out and watch ESPN high lights as Quinn unpacked. He couldn't help but be excited about all this. About 20 minutes later, Quinn broke him from his thoughts.

"Ready?" Quinn asked, standing in front of the tv with her purse. Finn nodded and smiled, getting up and grabbing his keys.

The car ride was relatively normal. They talked about what they were going to get, etc.

"Ah, here we are" Finn said, as he got out of the truck, and Quinn followed. Finn never went grocery shopping with Rachel, so, he was sort of nervous about going with Quinn. He just hopped she didn't all of a sudden turn vegan.

**The Hudson-Hummel household, Lima, Ohio**

Carole Hudson-Hummel was in the kitchen, cooking, of course. She heard the front door shut and a "I'm home, sweetheart" and her mouth turned into a huge grin.

"Hey there!" Carole exclaimed as her husband, Burt Hummel, smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "How was work?" Carole asked, still in her scrubs.

"Pretty decent. Yours?" Burt asked, digging through the fridge for a drink.

"Alright. I talked to Finn today" Carole said, sighing, and rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, yeah? How's he doing?" Burt asked, sensing it wasn't that great.

"It was good. Rachel and him broke up. Quinn Fabray is moving in with him" Carole said, shrugging her shoulders, looking at her husband. Burts eyebrow raised up then his mouth formed into a smile. He started laughing. "I don't see how that's funny" Carole said, annoyed.

"Oh come on, Carole. The boy never got over her" Burt said, shrugging his shoulders. "He's moving on fast though" Burt said, nodding his head and putting his lips out.

"He said she's just moving in to help him. She convinced him to go to therapy more than once a week and a group therapy once a week" Carole said, a small smile on her face. She always loved Quinn. She was fiesty, but a sweet heart.

"See? She's good for him" Burt said.

"He said their just friends" Carole said, matter of factly, walking into the kitchen. Burt burst out laughing.

"Yeah, let's see how long that lasts" Burt said, between laughs.

"Maybe we should invite them over for next weekend" Carole said from the kitchen, ignoring Burt's outburst.

"Yeah, I'll call Kurt and Blaine over too" Burt said nodding his head, as he leaned down and kissed his loving wife.

**Finns**

Finn and Quinn were laughing as they walked into the apartment, both with tons of grocery bags in their hands.

"Now the fun part. Time to put them away" Quinn sighed as they walked into the kitchen, their laughter subsiding.

"Ugh I hate this part" Finn whined, as he put the bags down in the kitchen. Quinn giggled at his child like tone. They started putting the groceries away, as Quinn put aside what she was going to make them for dinner.

"Ya know, Q, I'd be happy with just eating these chips for dinner" Finn said, as he held up the bag of Sour Cream and Onion chips. Quinn shook her head as she put aside the broccli.

"That's not a meal, Finn" Quinn said, sighing. Finn laughed at how serious she sounded, like he really didn't know it was.

Finns phone started ringing and when he saw it was Shawn, he picked it up quickly.

"Hey man" Finn said.

"Hey..Funerals in 2 days..Just thought I'd let you know" Shawn said, sadly. Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Thanks..We have to wear our uniforms, right?" Finn asked, softly. He was always proud to wear the uniform, but he hated wearing it. It reminded him of everything.

"Yeah..How you holding up?" Shawn asked.

"Ya know, I've been busy all day, so I haven't really thought about it. I've been blocking it out" Finn said, honestly. He almost felt ashamed that he admitted that.

"I've been doing that too. I'll call you the day of the funeral, alright man?" Shawn said. Finn nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll talk to you then" Finn said. They hung up and Finn felt upset. He hadn't thought about the death of his friend today, because he's been busy and he almost didn't want to admit to it.

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asked, softly as she walked up behind him and hugged him around his stomach. Finn did his half smile and nodded.

"Yeah. Funerals in two days.." Finn said, sadly, as he sighed and turned around, facing Quinn. Quinn gave him a small, sad smile.

"It'll be okay, Finn" Quinn said, trying to make him feel better.

"Will you come with me? To the funeral?" Finn asked, hopefully. He couldn't do it alone.

"Are you gonna break up with me there?" Quinn said, trying to make light of everything. Finn chuckled and shook his head, remembering the memory. "Worst funeral ever" Quinn said in a sing songy tone as she went into the kitchen to make them their dinner.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question!" Finn exclaimed as he followed her into the kitchen, leaning up against the counter.

"Of course I'll go with you, Finn" Quinn said, chuckling, as she started dinner. This brought a smile to Finn's face.

"Cool" Finn said, as he smiled and nodded his head. He knew it'd be alright if Quinn came.

"Go sit down, Finn" Quinn said, as she shooed him away. Finn sat on the couch and decided to play a little xbox. He played NFL Madden until Quinn said dinner was ready. He anxiously sat down at the kitchen table. Quinn had made broccoli, potatoes, and steak. He felt his stomach grumble.

"This all looks so good, Quinn" Finn said, as he grabbed a piece of steak. Quinn smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you. I took a little cooking class after school, figuring I'd need to know how to cook if I was living on my own" Quinn said, chuckling as she filled her plate up.

The rest of the night went smoothly. They ate, cleaned up, watched a little tv. While Quinn was sitting on the couch, in her pajamas, Finn was sitting in the dining room, with his note book.


	21. Chapter 21

Finn's sitting at the dining room table as Quinn is sitting on the couch watching tv, both in their pajamas. He's writing in his notebook.

_My heart feels broken_

_Teared_

_Shattered_

_I walk towards the light_

Finn stares at Quinn. Quinn looks up from the tv and smile at him, in which Finn smiles back and continues writing.

_All I see is you_

Finn glances at Quinn quickly, smiling a little.

_Suddenly, my heart is whole again..._

The day before the funeral was seemingly uneventful for Finn and Quinn. Finn worked at the garage and Quinn decided to get her nails done at Santana's salon.

"How's living with Finnocence?" Santana asked in a sly tone, as if she knew something. She continued doing Quinn's nails and Quinn smiled.

"It's only been one night, so I can't go off much, but it's been great" Quinn said, happily.

"So, when are you two gonna admit you still have feelings for eachother?" Santana asked. Quinn jerked her head up to Santana, kinda taken back by this question. Santana stopped doing her nails for a minute and looked at Quinn. "Come on, I know you two do. Quinn Fabray wouldn't do what you're doing for him for just anyone" Santana said, matter of factly. Before Quinn could answer, Santanas mouth dropped, lookking at the door. Quinn turned around and saw the one and only, Rachel Berry. The three stared at eachother for a moment, until Rachel started walking towards them.

"Oh, hey guys" Rachel said, kinda awkwardly, but still happily.

"Berry, welcome to my place" Santana said proudly. Rachel looked around for a second and smiled.

"I love it" Rachel said, smiling. Quinn just sat there, awkwardly, remembering the last time she saw the brunette was when she was in Finn's arms.

"I got the part of my dreams!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly.

"Fannie Brice" Quinn and Santana, both stated. Rachel gave them a confused look.

"That's been your dream since high school, Rachel" Santana said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The three, mostly Santana and Rachel, continued talking for a few short minutes.

"Well, I have to get my hair trimmed. Would you guys like to go out for coffee when I'm done?" Rachel asked, as she checked the time. Before Quinn could make up and excuse, Santana chimmed in.

"We'd love too!" Santana exclaimed, in a fake excited tone, smiling at Quinn and Rachel. Rachel squealed excitedly as Quinn smiled nervously.

"Great! We can catch up!" Rachel excitedly said, mostly looking at Quinn. With that, Rachel walked away into a seat, chattering away to the salonist.

"San!" Quinn whispered, in an angry voice. Santana laughed silently as she started on Quinn's nails again. "It's not funny! She thinks there's something going on with Finn and I!" Quinn whispered, again. A hint of anger and nervousness was in her voice.

"Stop shaking" Santana demanded, leaning her head down more towards Quinn's nails. Quinn sighed. She was stuck going to coffee with a girl who thought she was sleeping with her ex fiance.

Santana finished Quinn's nails just as Rachel was walking up to them.

"You guys ready?" Rachel asked, clutching onto her purse. Santana chuckled softly as she and Quinn got up, grabbing their things.

"Oh you betcha! Come on, we'll go to the place next door" Santana said, as the three walked out. The walk was only about 30 seconds and they ordered their coffees and sat down.

"So, when's the first show?" Santana asked after they all got settled in. Rachel smiled from ear to ear.

"Not this Saturday, but next. I'm nervous, but excited" Rachel stated, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh maybe we'll make an appearance, huh, Q?" Santana said, looking at Quinn. Quinn gulped quietly.

"Maybe" Quinn said, smiling at Rachel. Quinn was totally using her fake smile. Rachel smiled back at Quinn and they held eye contact for a second, before Rachel spoke up.

"How's the internship going, Quinn?" Rachel asked, forcing a smile. 'I'm a bitch too, Berry. I know when someones trying to be a bitch and force a smile' Quinn thought.

"Fantastic. I love it" Quinn stated, taking a sip of her drink. The three continued to talk for a little bit, Quinn still feeling uneasy about the situation she was in.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" Santana said as she got up, leaving Quinn alone with Rachel. They smiled awkwardly at eachother.

"I know this is awkward because you're with Finn now, but-"

"Rachel, I'm not with Finn. There's nothing romantic going on between us" Quinn said, in a bitchy stern voice. She couldn't help but feel a sting when she said there was nothing going on.

"I'm not stupid, Quinn. Listen though, he isn't the guy he was before. At all. He's alot harder to deal with and if I couldn't save him, no one can" Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe you are stupid if you think that" Quinn said, without thinking. Quinn instantly regretted saying that, because it came out a little harsher than she had hoped. With that, Rachel stood up.

"It was nice seeing you, Quinn. Tell Santana I say bye" Rachel said, as she walked out of the coffee shop, obviously pissed off. Quinn sat there, sipping her coffee. She saw Santana walk out of the bathroom, scrunching her eyebrows.

"Where'd man hands go?" Santana asked, seriously, as she sat down and looked around. Quinn told her what had happened and instead of Santana telling her that it wasn't right what she had done, she burst out laughing.

"It seems like Berry brings out bitchy Quinn!" Santana stated, still laughing. Quinn rolled her eyes and the two talked until Santana had to leave to go back to work.

**The Shop**

Finn looked at the time and groaned. One more hour until he could go home and see Quinn, which, in his opinion, was too long. His phone started ringing and he sighed when he saw who it was.

"What's up, Rach?" Finn asked, obviously annoyed. Not at the fact that she called him, but just with work in general.

"Your girlfriend just made an idiot out of me!" Rachel yelled through the phone. Finn jumped a little at her harsh tone.

"Whoa, what? Whose my girlfriend?" Finn asked, confused.

"Do you both think I'm stupid?! Quinn! Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Rachel yelled, even more angry now.

"She's not my girlfriend, Rach, how many times do I have to explain that to you?" Finn said, sighing. He was being surprisingly cool and calm. Rachel told him what had happened at the coffee shop and Finn chuckled.

"I fail to see what's so funny about this, Finn!" Rachel yelled.

"She's right though. Nothing romantic is going on" Finn said, shrugging her shoulders. "Rach? Hello?" he asked, confused. He shrugged when he realized she had hung up and sent Quinn a text.

**Finn-Heard what happened with Rachel. Damn. Cat fight :P**

Finn chuckled and went back to work. Five minutes later, he felt his phone buzz and it was Quinn.

**Quinn-Barely. It was like 20 seconds! **

He laughed even more. He knew Rachel probably over exaggerated it all. He just couldn't wait to go home and see Quinn though.

**Blaine and Kurts**

****Rachel stormed into the apartment, throwing her purse on the couch. She was surprised that Quinn actually had the nerve to call her stupid. She let out a grunt as she walked into the kitchen, where Kurt was.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, as he stirred his soup. Rachel then told him everything and Kurt just stayed silent.

"Say something!" Rachel pleaded, looking at her best friend.

"Listen, Rachel..You can't try to pry into their personal lives" Kurt said, shaking his head, still stirring his soup. Rachel's face turned from angry, to a little more soft. He was right. She was just over reacting. It wasn't her business.

"I'm gonna go call Brody.." Rachel stated, walking out of the room and into hers.

**Finns**

Finn came home to Quinn on her laptop, with glasses on. Glasses?

"Hey nerd" Finn said, jokingly as he walked into the apartment and kissed the top of Quinn's head. He had to admit to himself though, she did look pretty sexy in glasses. Like, a sexy teacher or something...

"Shut up, I only use them when I'm writing" Quinn said, still typing. She looked very into what she was writing.

"Whatcha writing?" Finn asked, as he jumped over the couch and sat down, waiting for her answer.

"An article" Quinn stated, softly, as she continued typing.

"What's the article about?" Finn asked, wanting to annoy her a little.

"The economy" Quinn answered, a little annoyed, as she continued talking.

"What about the economy?" Finn asked, holding back his chuckle.

"Finn. Please" Quinn said, shaking her head, still typing and paying attention to the computer. Finn chuckled and decided to go take a shower. When he got into the shower, he started thinking about Quinn. And her glasses. He reached down and touched his penis. He put his head back and couldn't get the image of Quinn in glasses out of his head.

Then, he started thinking about fucking Quinn. With her glasses on. He slowly pumped his penis, thinking of Quinn's mouth on it. He thought of her beautiful eyes looking up at him. He started pumping his penis harder. Then he started thinking of Quinn climbing on top of him, lining her vagina up to his penis and sitting on it. He started going harder, his head back and his eyes closed. In his mind, she was moving her body, with his penis inside of her. He closed his eyes harder as he thought of her looking down at him, with her glasses on.

"Quinn..." He softly moaned out. In his head, she was riding him. Picking up the past and her small, but beautiful, breasts were bouncing.

"Fuck, Quinn.." He moaned out again. He cummed and right when he did, he instantly felt guilty. He was kind of nervous about walking out of the bathroom and looking at her. Would she know I just got off thinking about her? He thought nervously. He finished his shower, dreading the thought of looking into her eyes. When he got out of the shower, he went straight to their shared room. He quickly changed into basketball shorts and a tshirt, figuring he could just go to bed in them. He walked out of his room and into the living room, with his hair still wet, and saw Quinn in the same exact position that he left her. He chuckled a little.

"What?" Quinn asked, looking up at him. Finn shook his head.

"Nothing. You just look really into whatever you're typing" Finn said, still chuckling. She softly smiled and went back to typing.

If only she knew, he thought.

**Come on, there had to be a little Quinn and Rachel confrontation. Next chapter, expect some heavy Fuinn;) PLEASE REVIEW.**


	22. Chapter 22

**9 am the next day**

Finn stood in the mirror, looking at himself. He hated that he had to wear the funeral uniform. He stood there, looking at himself, until he saw a small blonde appear in the mirror, looking back at him.

"Let me fix your collar" Quinn said softly as she touched his arm. He turned around, facing her and she straightened it out. He gave her a soft smile, feeling the urge to kiss her. Quinn was wearing a long sleeved black dress that fell just below her knees. "All set" Quinn said, fighting the urge to cry. Even though she didn't know the man, the thought of death saddened her. Also, the thought that this could have been Finn's fate, scared her.

"You ready to go?" Finn asked softly, looking down at her. Quinn nodded and they were out the door. The car ride was quiet. No talking, no music. When they were a few minutes away, Quinn glanced at him and noticed he looked like he was going to cry. She softly put her hand on his arm and Finn smiled, ever so small. He slid his hand off the steering wheel and grabbed Quinns hand. She softly squeezed it as he laced his fingers with hers. They continued their drive in silence.

When they got to the church, Finn sighed as he turned the truck off, staring at the staring wheel.

"Hey" Quinn whispered as she squeezed his hand and looked at him. Finn looked over to her. "It'll be okay. You can do this" Quinn said, reassuringly. Finn gave her a soft smile and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"I couldn't do this without you, Q" Finn whispered into her hand. They got out of the truck, their hands disconnecting. They both instantly missed the feeling of each others hands. Finn walked to Quinn and laced his fingers with hers, kind of surprising Quinn. They walked into the church, hand in hand. They saw people in tuxedos, black dresses, Army dress uniforms. The church was filled with sadness. Finn squeezed Quinns hand as they noticed a few other soldiers. They turned around and Finn nodded at them, as they started towards the group. The three other soldiers got up as Finn and Quinn started towards them. They each hugged Finn in silence.

"Guys, this is Quinn. Quinn, this is Shawn, who you already know, Jonathan, and Timmy" Finn whispered. Quinn waved at them a little and softly smiled. They nodded at her and smiled, sadly, though. Finn and Quinn sat down, with Quinn inbetween Timmy and Finn.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Timmy whispered in Quinn's ear, in which no one noticed. Quinn nodded, not even looking at him. "He kept a picture of you when we were away and talked about you a lot" Timmy whispered. Quinn glanced at him, quickly.

'He talked about me? He kept a picture of me?' Quinn thought. Needless to say, she was shocked. Finn and her weren't the best of friends or anything after graduation. Quinn smiled softly and squeezed Finn's hand. Finn looked over to her and smiled a little. She returned the smile.

When the funeral started, Finn squeezed Quinn's hand every once in a while, to which Quinn would squeeze back. When they put the American flag in the casket, Finn started crying. It made it all feel so much more real to him. Quinn leaned her body against Finn's and gripped his hand harder, as she rubbed his hand with her thumb.

"Now, we shall carry the casket to the car. Can I have Roger Buckley Sr, Shawn Conrad, Finn Hudson, Ryan Buckley, Timothy Handler, and Jonathan Phillips over to carry the casket?" the priest said. Finn quickly kissed Quinn on the cheek as the four veterans stood up, walking to the casket.

When they all made it to the front of the church, casket picked up, the rest of the church stood up, going outside. There was a group of people on one side of the stairwell and a group of people on the other side. Quinn felt like it was the red sea parting, making a pathway for the men holding the casket to the car. When they came out with the casket, Quinn caught Finn's eye and smiled at him. He gave her a soft smile back and they made their way through the quiet, sad people. When the casket was in the car, Finn found his way back to Quinn.

Without saying a word, Finn grabbed Quinn's hand and they walked over to his truck in silence. They sat in the truck for silence in a moment, until the silence was broken with Finn's tears.

"I can't do this, Quinn. I can't carry my friend into the ground. I can't" Finn said, crying in his hands. Quinn couldn't help but let tears flow down her face.

"Finn, Finn, it's okay, you can do this. You're strong" Quinn said, trying to sound reassuring, as she leaned over the middle console of the truck and rubbed his back.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do" Finn said, inbetween tears.

"I know it is, but you can do this. Roger would be so proud of you and so happy that you're doing this" Quinn said, leaning her head onto his shoulder and still rubbing his back. "Shh, it's okay" Quinn said, kissing his shoulder. Quinn continued rubbing his back and placing soft kisses on his shoulder.

Finn picked his head up and sighed. Quinn lifted her head off his shoulder and continued rubbing his back. She softly lifted her hand up to his face and wiped away his tears. She leaned over and placed soft kisses where his tears were. "You can do this Finn" Quinn whispered, centimeters away from his lips, both of their eyes closed. Finn could feel her breath on his lips. Quinn leaned back into her seat, much to Finn's dismay. He started the truck and they were on their way, the last ones in line of the other cars following the casket car. Finn grabbed Quinn's hand again. While he was driving, Finn picked her hand up and kissed it, without even looking at her. Quinn couldn't help but blush a little.

The drive to the cemetery was quiet. Neither Finn or Quinn said a word. When they finally reached it, Finn sighed, looking at her. "Here it goes.." he said softly. Now, it was Quinn's turn to pick up his hand and kiss it. They got out of the truck and Quinn walked Finn to the casket car. She reached up to his cheek and softly kissed it. With that, Quinn followed the crowd to the grave site. Finn watched her walk away. Shawn nudged Finn with his elbow and Finn looked at him. The six picked up the casket in sync and walked over to the open grave. They put it down softly on the machine that would later put the casket in the ground. Finn walked over to Quinn and grabbed her hand, again.

Finn couldn't help but feel alot safer when he was holding her hand. The priest said a few prayers and Finn looked over, to see, what he presumed, was Rogers mom. She was an older woman, about 50. Still too young to lose a child, though. Finn decided in that moment that every parent was too young to lose a child. She started crying heavily. The only thing that could be heard was Rogers mother crying and the priest saying prayers. Finn looked down at Quinn and leaned down. "I'll be right back" he whispered, quickly, in her ear. Quinn had a confused look on her face as she saw Finn walk over to the crying room. She couldn't help but feel proud and sad all at the same time.

Finn put his arm around the women's shoulder, who in turn, leaned into Finn and started crying. Finn rubbed Rogers moms arm softly. Tears flowed down Finn's face.

"And now we put the casket down to rest.." the priest said, as the casket was lowered. Rogers mom looked up from Finn's shoulder, as the casket was lowered into the ground.

"My baby, that's my baby!" Roger's mom screamed, all while crying, looking at the casket. Finn couldn't help but cry more, as he gripped onto Rogers moms shoulder. She started sobbing and she looked up at a crying Finn. "Why'd this have to happen" Roger's mom whispered through her tears, saying it more as a statement rather than a question. Finn just shook his head, watching the casket go down. The army trumpets started playing and Quinn slowly found her way to Finn and Rogers mom. She stood a few inches next to them.

"I think your girlfriends here" Roger's mom said, looking up at Finn. She was smiling, but it wasn't a real smile. It was a sad smile. "Thank you" Roger's mom whispered to Finn when he leaned down and hugged her. They hugged for a few minutes as Finn let her cry, literally, on his shoulder. When Rogers mom walked away, she hugged Quinn.

"He's a keeper" she whispered in Quinn's ear and pulled away, smiling softly, but still sadly, as tears rolled down her face. She walked away and Finn walked over to Quinn. He kissed the top of Quinn's head and grabbed her hand. Shawn walked over to them, with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey" Shawn said, sadly, as he walked with the two.

"That was horrible.." Finn mumbled, wiping away his tears with his free hand. Finn, Quinn, and Shawn made small talk as they walked to their cars.

"I'll see you later, guys" Shawn said, sighing. They said their goodbyes and Finn and Quinn got into the truck. They both sat their for a moment, in silence.

"You did an amazing thing Finn...When you comforted her" Quinn said softly, lifting her head up to look at him.

"It's just..She reminded me so much of my mom, I couldn't just let her stand there crying, by herself" Finn said, shaking his head as he looked at her. Quinn gave him a small half smile and nodded.

"It was very sweet" Quinn whispered. Finn smiled at her and grabbed both of her hands, looking into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"I wouldn't have been to do today if you weren't here, Q. I know I've said that alot today, but you've been my rock lately.." Finn whispered, as he leaned closer to her. Quinn leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. She placed a soft kiss on his neck, into which Finn shivered at. They stayed like that for a moment. Finn holding her hands in his, Quinn on his shoulder. They slowly, and relunctantly, pulled away, without saying a word. Finn started the car and shortly after grabbed Quinns hand.

"I need to get out of this uniform.." Finn stated, as they got out of the truck, at Finn's apartment. Quinn nodded as they walked to the apartment door. Quinn was surprised, again, when Finn grabbed her hand again outside. When they got into the apartment, Finn rushed to his room to change. Quinn sat on the couch, still upset about today. When Finn came out shortly after, he was in tan khaki shorts and a white v-neck tshirt.

"I'm going to go change too. Do you have therapy today?" Quinn asked, as she got up and turned her head around to face him.

"Yeah, an hour" Finn said, as he turned the tv on. Quinn nodded once and went into the bedroom. She couldn't help but think about how this funeral went alot different than the last one they went too together.

When Quinn emerged, she was wearing jeans and a flowy floral top. She plopped down on the couch next to Finn. Finn put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned on him. They fell asleep rather quickly, but were shortly awoken by Finn's cell phone ringing. They both opened their eyes and Finn mumbled sorry as he grabbed his phone and answered.

"Hello?" Finn said, following a yawn.

"Hey sweetie! Quick question, I'm on break, so I can't talk for long, but how would you and Quinny like to come out to Lima this weekend?" Carole said cheerfully over the phone.

"Let me ask her" Finn replied. Quinn picked her head up and gave Finn a confused look. "Wanna go out to Lima this weekend?" Finn asked her. Quinn thought about it for a second and nodded yes.

"Yeah, we'll come" Finn said.

"Oh! Goody! I'll see you then Finny! Love you!" Carole said very happily and Finn could tell she was smiling.

"Love you too, mom" Finn said, before hanging up the phone.

"So, we're going to Lima this weekend?" Quinn asked, smiling a little. She was kind of excited to go back to her hometown this weekend.

Finn nodded. "Looks like it. You wouldn't mind staying at my parents house, right?" Finn asked, as he got up and headed to get his keys, realizing the time.

"Yeah, that's no problem. I love your mom and Burt" Quinn said with a smile.

"Great. I gotta run though or Lt Randolph will have my ass" Finn said, chuckling as he leaned down and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"I'll see you when you get home" Quinn said, laughing. With that, Finn was out the door, in his truck. He knew he had alot to tell Lt Randolph.

**Therapy**

"There's my man!" Lt Randolph shouted as Finn walked into the office. Lt Randolph got up from his chair and walked over to Finn, hugging him. Finn sat down in the chair, with a smile on his face. "Where's your lady friend?" Lt Randolph asked, smiling as he sat down in his chair across from Finn, winking at him. Finn blushed a little and laughed as he shook his head.

"She's just a friend, Lt" Finn said, smiling. Lt Randolph made a 'pfft' sound.

"Yeah, yeah, sure she is. How's everything goin'?" Lt Randolph asked. Finn told him about the bar, Roger's death, and how he noticed when he wrote in his notebook, he didn't have nightmares.

"So, you went to the bar after your found out about your friends death?" Lt Randolph questioned, looking at Finn. Finn nodded. He almost felt ashamed that he depended so much on alcohol.

"I just didn't know what else to do..I wasn't thinking" Finn admitted, shaking his head slowly.

"Finn, I think we need to get rid of this big elephant in the room. You have a drinking problem" Lt Randolph said, slowly. Finn just nodded.

"I know I do. I wanna fix it" Finn said, confidently. Lt Randolph smiled, proudly.

"How bout this? When something bad happens, when you think about drinking to get rid of the pain, write in your notebook" Lt Randolph suggested. Finn looked at the ground for a minute, thinking about it, then looked back at Lt Randolph, smiling and nodding his head.

"Tell me how you liked the group therapy" Lt Randolph asked, interested.

"I loved it. There's so much different types of people there, Lt. I even met a dude whose in a band and I'm gonna be a drummer for them" Finn exclaimed, proudly. Lt Randolph laughed.

"Ahh, that a boy, Finny!" Lt Randolph said, clapping once as he leaned back. They continued talking about group therapy and how well it went.

"Lt, I know this is weird to ask you, but uh, can I have love advice?" Finn asked, nervously and awkwardly. Lt Randolph nodded.

"You can ask me anything, Finn" Lt Randolph answered honestly.

"So..Quinn moved in with me for a little. She figured it might help me to have someone there, ya know, and I agreed and I know I just ended things with Rachel, but, everytime I see Quinn...I just..." Finn said, figuring out the words to describe what he felt.

"Wanna kiss her?" Lt Randolph asked. Finn nodded. "My advice? Do it. She feels something for ya, Finny. She wouldn't be going through all this if she didn't care about you" Lt Randolph added. Finn nodded, again. After that, they continued to talk about Finn's drinking and what to do if he feels the need to drink, to forget the pain. Today, Finn decided drinking to get drunk wasn't on the agenda anymore. He also decided that he would find the perfect time to kiss Quinn.

**Finns**

Quinn was in the living room, on the couch. She couldn't help but think about what Finn's friend said, about him carrying around a picture of her and talking about her. She started to wonder what he said about her when he was away. Was it good? Bad? She figured it must have been good stuff, because all of his army friends have been very welcoming and kind to her. She figured if it was bad stuff, they would've been a little cold. Quinn walked to the hutch in the living room, remembering that the Sunday dinner they had Rachel pulled out an old high school photo album. She looked through the drawer and found one titled "Finn-High School". She pulled it out and sat on the floor. She saw school pictures of him, from freshman to senior year and smiled when she saw the freshman one, remembering the first time she saw him.

_"Girlys, we are going to rule this freaking school in these uniforms" Santana said as they stood at Quinn's locker. "And get alllll the hot football players" Santana said, smirking, as she looked over to the two boys. One had a mohawk, which Quinn instantly didn't like. He looked like alot of trouble and she made a mental note to stay away from him. The taller one, who was wearing a football shirt, that said "5" and on top, "Hudson". She instantly took a liking to him. He had dark hair, that looked a little messy._

_"Are they burning?" Brittany asked. Quinn and Santana glared at her and rolled their eyes, laughing. Santana and Brittany started talking, but, Quinn couldn't seem to take her eyes off the tall brunette one. She tried to look interested in the conversation between Santana and Brittany, but when she saw the tall brunette one look over to her, they made eyecontanct. She felt her insides burning. She couldn't look away. She physically couldn't._

_"Quinn? Quinn?! Lucy!" Santana said, finally breaking Quinn from her trance. _

_"Yeah?" Quinn asked, cheerfully. _

_"Are you okay?" Santana asked, concerningly._

_"Oh, I'm just fine" Quinn said, closing her locker, before she made one last glance to number 5. She now had a new favorite number._

Quinn giggled at the memory. When she turned the page, there was a picture of Quinn and Finn. Pregnant Quinn. Quinn's face fell when she saw the picture. She hated what she did to him. She cursed herself every day and night for what she did to him. She quickly turned the page, admiring each picture. When she saw the picture of her and Finn from Junior prom, she smiled. They both looked so happy. She continued looking through the album, until she put it away. She wanted a more recent photo album, now. She put the album back carefully, and found one titled "Army Days". She took it out and opened it. The first picture was of Finn and Shawn. She smiled at all the pictures because Finn was smiling in all of them, surprisingly. She especially loved the ones of Finn with Carole. All the pictures of the two were at an airport. She couldn't help but notice how Finn went into the army, as a boy, but came back a man. When she got to the end of the album, there was a small slit in the album. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked in the small pocket. What she pulled out, surprised her.

There was a few pictures of Quinn, that only mother had. Wait, did he talk to my mom while he was away? She thought. Then she shook her head, remembering that Carole and Judy were friends. Wait, so that meant, the Finn asked his mom about Quinn, which meant that his mom must have asked her mom..Quinn froze for a minute, realizing why her mom would want Quinn to send her selfies of her pr just pictures of just her. They were for Finn. There was about 6 pictures of Quinn. She reached in again, thinking maybe there's more, and boy, was there more. She pulled out a wad of letters. She opened one slowly.

_Quinn-_

_I know this is random, but, I really miss you. As you know, I'm in the army. Iraq kind of sucks. It's not what I thought it would be. I just really miss you, Quinn. I know we weren't the greatest friends after Junior year, but just know that I think about you alot. Write back if you wanna keep in contact._

_Love always, Finn_

Quinn's mouth dropped. He wrote letters to her, but didn't send them. She continued looking through the unsent letters, counting exactly 103 of them. She read through them all, carefully. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. Why didn't he send them? She thought to herself. The last one, surprised her. It would surprise even a blind man.

_Quinn-_

_I've written so much letters to you the past few years I've been here, but I've never had the balls to send them. Here's the thing-I love you, Quinn Fabray. I know, I'm with Rachel, but my heart will always belong to you. I know you're probably off dating some big smart big city Yale guy, but just know that this small town army guy will always love you._

_Love always, Finn_

Quinn read the unsent letter over and over, making sure it wasn't a dream. She slowly put the letters and pictures back and then put the album back in the drawer. She looked at the time and realized Finn would be home soon. She rushed to her phone to call Santana.

"What up, hoe?" Santana answered, nonchalantly.

"I have so much to tell you" Quinn said quickly, sounding like she was out of breath.

"Did you just run a marathon? You sound out of breath" Santana asked, almost concerned.

"No, no, listen. You can't say anything because I'm pretty sure I'm not suppose to know this, but, Finn's at therapy and I was looking through his Army photo album and, long story short, I found about 100 letters from him, unsent, adressed to me. Five pictures of me, that my mom must have sent his mom because they were all random selfies of me. Remember how my mom would ask me, like, once a year to send her a selfie or a picture of just me? Ya, that's why. The unsent letters isn't even the most scandalous part" Quinn said, feeling out of breath. She told Quinn the last letter, him proclaiming his love for her.

"WHAT!?" Santana exclaimed over the phone.

"Yup!" Quinn said, she was still shocked over all this.

"Quinn, he's in love with you!" Santana exclaimed again.

"I know!" Quinn said back.

"What are you gonna do?" Santana asked, calming down.

"I think I know exactly what I'm gonna do" Quinn answered, after she thought for a minute. She had a sly grin on her face. The two continued talking, until Finn came home.

"Gotta go" Quinn said quickly, before hanging up the phone. "Hey!" Quinn exclaimed, suddenly seeing nervous as she saw him.

"Hey" Finn said, smiling, as he walked in, closing and locking the door behind him. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, I'll be right back. We can order in, my treat" Finn said, smiling as he walked into the bathroom.

She had him _exactly_ where she wanted him.

**Hmm I wonder what Quinn's gonna do! REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23

Quinn paced in the living room while Finn was in the shower. Her original plan, to just jump in the shower, was soon shut down. She realized that might be too forward and they haven't even kissed yet. Plus, she didn't even know if he still felt the same way. She heard the shower turn off and she quickly got nervous. She decided to just sit on the couch and act like she's been watching tv the whole time. Needless to say, she was still shocked about the letters and pictures. She heard the bathroom door open and heard Finn walk into the bed room. She sighed, thinking of what she could do. Finn broke her out of her thoughts when he came into the living room in sweats and a tshirt, plopping next to her.

Quinn decided what she would do. "Did you know I took a massage class in my free time?" Quinn said, looking over to Finn. Finn kind of looked surprised by this.

"Oh yeah?" Finn asked, looking over to her. Quinn nodded.

"Lay down on your stomach" Quinn said, standing up. Finn gave her a confused look, but didn't protest as he chuckled a little, laying his stomach on the couch. Much to his surprise, Quinn climbed on top of him, sitting just under his butt. She started at his shoulders first, rubbing her hands into his shoulders. She moved her hands down his back, pushing her knuckles in his skin. She leaned on top of him and put her lips to his ear.

"Maybe you should take your shirt off" Quinn whispered in his ear, in a sultry voice. Finn just nodded. Quinn got up and he sat up, before he could take it off, she spoke up. "Lift your arms up" Quinn told him, and he did. If Finn knew one thing, it was never disobey Quinn Fabray. Quinn slowly removed his shirt and threw it over the couch. Finn then took his previous position and Quinn climbed back on top of him. He felt her warm hands touching his skin and he instantly got hot all over.

She started back at his shoulders and suddenly got brave. She leaned her head down and placed a trail of kisses down his back. He trembled a little at the feel of her lips on his skin. She then kissed her way back up and moved her lips to his ear.

"Do I give good massages?" Quinn asked in a whisper.

"Did they teach you that at your massage class?" Finn managed to ask. Quinn laughed at this. She sat up on him again and rubbed the sides of his back, moving her body against his.

Finn could feel her vagina moving against his legs and could feel himself getting hard. He moaned a little at her touch. Quinn smirked at this and continued her actions. "We'll have more room on the bed.." Quinn whispered, almost nervously. She had never felt this brave before. Finn nodded against the couch and she got up. He got up and she grabbed his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

Finn could almost feel his heart beat out of his chest. He had no idea what was going on, but, he loved every minute of it. When they got to the bedroom, Finn spoke up.

"It's your turn for a massage" Finn said softly, looking at her. Quinn nodded and laid on the bed, on her stomach. She took her shirt off and unclipped her bra. He gulped, not wanting to show her he was nervous. He slowly got on Quinn, lightly. He bent his knees so he wasn't exactly on her. One, he didn't wanna hurt her, and two, he didn't want her to feel his growing boner.

He started rubbing her smooth back. When he heard her mouth moan, he took that as a good sign. He slowly made his way down her back and then back up. He continued this action for about ten minutes, just rubbing her back.

"Finn.." Quinn muttered, almost moaned.

"Yeah?" Finn asked, nervous, that he was doing something. All Quinn did was turn over, on her back. She was exsposing her breasts to him. She didn't say a word. They stayed like that, looking at eachother for a moment. Quinn rubbed her hands on Finn's naked chest, moving her hands up to his broad shoulders. He watched her hands the whole time. Her hands snaked around his neck and she pulled his head to hers. Their lips were literally centimeters away and they were just brushing their lips against eachother, teasing eachother almost. Until Quinn whispered against his lips.

"Kiss me" Quinn whispered. Finn took a second to process what she had said and crashed his lips against hers. They slowly kissed for a few minutes. Finn's tongue grazed against Quinn's lips. Quinn ran her hands through Finn's hair and pulled his head closer to hers, opening her mouth a little, allowing entrance of his tongue. Finn's tongue darted into Quinn's mouth and their tongues connected, massaging each others tongues with their own tongues. Quinn lightly bit the bottom of Finn's lips and pushed him over. She got on top of him and smirked at his reaction; he had a mixture of lust and shock on his face.

"Did I do that?" Quinn asked, sweetly, referring to his boner. She smirked when he lightly nodded. Quinn leaned down and they continued kissing, with Quinn rhythmically grinding her hips against him. She started kissing the side of his lips,trailing down to his neck. He leaned his head back a little, allowing her to kiss it. She started out slow at first, then, she started sucking on his neck, all while she moved her tongue around the spot she was sucking on.

"Jesus Quinn..." Finn mumbled, as she continued sucking on his neck. She smiled against his neck as she continued sucking and kissing his neck. She then roamed her hand over his chest, grabbing a hold of his semi hard penis. She rubbed her hand against it and Finn groaned. She started moving her mouth south, kissing his chest all the way down. When she got to the top of his sweats, she spread her legs out over his legs and looked up at him. When they made eyecontact, she bit the top of his sweats and pulled them down, exsposing his penis. She licked her lips once as she looked up at him.

She grabbed his penis with one hand and slowly pumped his shaft. Finn let out a soft moan and Quinn slowly put her lips to the head of his cock, teasing his cock but rubbing her lips against his. She felt Finn's hand on top of her head, softly. She licked the bottom of his penis, slowly making her way up to the top, making circles, as she reached the head. She licked the head, while pumping his penis. He let out a low moan and with that, she parted her lips and sucked on the head of his penis, moving her tongue around the head. She kept pumping his penis, picking up the pace and gripping harder with every suck. She slowly kept putting more and more of his penis in her mouth, sucking and moving her tongue around his penis. She moved her hands from his shaft to his balls, craddling and playing with them. She pumped her head up and down on his penis. She removed her mouth and looked up at him. His face screamed that he was in exstacy. Quinn spit on his penis, then slowly grabbed ahold of it and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out. What she did next, surprised Finn. She started slapping the head of his penis against her tongue, all while looking up at him.

"Fuck, Quinn..." Finn moaned out, while watching her. She licked to the bottom of his penis, to his balls. She started pumping his penis once against, then licked his balls, one by one. While licking them, she made little circles on them with her tongue. She finally put one of his balls in her mouth, sucking on it softly, as she picked up the pace of pumping his penis. She moved her mouth to the other ball, sucking on it softly. Finn moaned at this action.

"Come here" Finn moaned, as he grabbed her hand. He got up and moved her to where he was previously sitting. "Lay down" Finn instructed and she did. Finn got to the end of the bed, removing his pants, and then did the same for her. "Your turn" Finn whispered, as he got on top of her and slowly sucked her nipples. Quinn moaned softly.

Finn then moved his free hand to her other breast and softly squeezed her breast, flicking his finger against her nipple. Quinn gripped the sheets as he did this. She put one hand on top of his head, pushing him down more on her breast. He took as much of her breast as he could into his mouth and sucked on it. He repeated the same action for the next breast.

"Finn.." Quinn moaned, closing her eyes. He started kissing down her toned stomach, but teased her, by taking his lips off her stomach and spreading her legs open. She bent her knees, giving him full access. He slowly kissed each thigh simultaneously and paused when he got to her wet vagina. He moved his hand over to her vagina and softly rubbed her clit, watching her expression.

"Harder.." Quinn moaned, gripping the sheets tighter. He rubbed her clit harder, in circles, then used his finger to rub up and down her slit.

"You're so wet" Finn moaned softly, as she moaned again, nodding her head. He smirked and went in. He pumped his finger in her vagina, feeling her tighten against his finger. He then moved his mouth over to her wet vagina and licked up and down the slit, all while fingering her. She moved one of her hands on top of his head, pushing him down more. She usually hated when a guy went down on her, but Finn was the only guy who really knew how to do it. He pulled his finger out and spread her legs open more, sucking and licking on her wet vagina. He teased her clit with his tongue, flicking his tongue against it. He continued making circles around her vagina, sliding his tongue up and down her clit.

"Fuck me" Quinn pleaded, as she looked down at him. He didn't waste any time. He grabbed a condom from his drawer and put it on, hopping onto the bed once more. Quinn giggled at his eagerness. She kept her legs open and he slowly teased her vagina. He rubbed the head of his cock up and down her slit, watching her moan. He especially would rub his penis a little harder against her clit. "Please, Finn" Quinn begged. He put his head into her slowly, putting it in and out of her vagina. He finally slowly entered himself in her and he moaned.

"God, you're so tight" Finn moaned as he gripped her hips. He pumped in and out of her, slowly at first, but picked up the pace when he felt her pumping her body against his.

"Mmm, Finn.." Quinn moaned. Finn continued to pump more and more of him into her. Quinn's fingers were gripped onto his back and he could feel her finger nails digging into his skin. He leaned over and continued pumping, kissing her neck and sucking on it. Quinn moaned even louder at this action,and pushed him over, so he was on his back. She got up and leveled herself over his penis. She sat on it, and moaned when it entered her. Finn moaned out too, gripping her ass. She moved her body with his penis inside of her, bouncing up and down on his penis.

"Quinn" Finn moaned out, as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little.

"Cum for me" Quinn whispered, following a moan, as she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"I'm gonna soon baby" Finn moaned, as Quinn softly started sucking his ear. Finn started pumping into her too, as Quinn bounced on his penis.

"I'm gonna.." Quinn moaned. Finn felt her vagina tighten the untighten, feeling her jucies stream down his penis.

"Mmm, good girl" Finn moaned out, as he did a few final hard pushes into her. "Fuck!" Finn moaned out. He cummed and Quinn got off his penis. She collapsed onto him, both of them covered in sweat and panting.

"Wow" was all Quinn could manage to say against his chest.

"Ya" Finn muttered, rubbing her back. "Should we like, talk about that..or..." Finn asked, kind of confused.

"Later" Quinn muttered, picking her head up and kissing his lips. "Round two?" Quinn asked, muttering against his lips. All Finn did was nod.

**Next Morning**

Finn woke up with a naked Quinn cuddled against him. He smiled to himself, looking down at her. He didn't know what this meant for the past two lovers, but, he loved every second of it. He stroked her hair, just watching her sleep. He felt her shift and watched her eyes open.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Finn whispered, smiling at her. Quinn yawned and smiled.

"Hi" Quinn said, giggling a little as she looked up at him. Finn continued stroking her hair and she just looked up at him, smiling.

"Wanna go to Ihop?" Finn asked her. Quinn couldn't help but laugh; it was sorta random.

"Sure, let's get ready and we'll go" Quinn said, still laughing a little as she kissed him quick on the lips. Finn smiled as he watched her naked body go to the bathroom. He laid in bed for a minute until he heard her voice from the bathroom.

"Finn, wanna come in with me?" Quinn asked from the bathroom. He didn't even answer, he just went into the bathroom.

**Blaine and Kurts**

"Crap" Rachel said under her breath.

"What's wrong, Rach?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I need to go to Finn's to get a few things. I forgot to give him the key back too" Rachel said, a little annoyed. "I'll just go later" Rachel said with a sigh.

**Finns**

When Quinn and Finn got home, Finn had to rush right out of the door, since he had group therapy today. When Finn was out the door, Quinn instantly smiled and grabbed her phone.

"Hey bitch" Santana answered.

"Guess what" Quinn said in a sing songy tone. She heard Santana laugh a little.

"What, Fabray?" Santana asked, followed by a sigh.

"Finn and I did it. 3 times within 24 hours" Quinn said, trying to sound calm.

"WHAT" Santana yelled over the phone, excitedly and kind of shocked.

"I know!" Quinn said, excitedly.

"How was it?" Santana asked.

"Mind blowing" Quinn answered after a moment.

**Group Therapy**

Finn walked into group therapy, with his head high. He felt great. Quinn and him didn't really talk about what last night meant, but still. It had to mean something, right?

"Hey Finn" Matthew said, rolling up to Finn and looking up at him.

"Hey, how are you, man?" Finn asked, cheerfully. Matthew gave him a weird look.

"Someones happy today" Matthew said chuckling.

Before Finn could answer, Ellen and Kyle called the group over. They all sat down in the same seats that they did last time. Lauren caught Finn's eye and he smiled at her, with her smiling back.

"Today, we're gonna start out by talking about our stories. We want you guys to feel comfortable with us, as well as the people in this group" Kyle said, as Ellen grabbed two seats for them. The rest of the group spread out and moved their chairs, making room for Kyle and Ellen.

"Well, I'm Kyle. I'm 28 and I served in Iraq and Afghanistan. I came home 4 years ago. I suffered from PTSD real bad. I was popping pills like crazy. Just trying to forget everything. Then, one of my buddies killed themselves. That's when I went off the deep end, tried over dosing on pills. Luckily, my now wife found me" Kyle said. Finn really admired Kyle-he was helping other people who have been in the same position as him.

"I'm Ellen and I'm 30. My boyfriend killed himself when he came home from Iraq, about 3 years ago. I figured I could help others, ya know?" Ellen said, almost with a sad smile. "Now, let's talk about something else. What's one memory that sticks up for you?" Ellen asked, obviously trying to get the memory of her boyfriends death out of her head. The group talked about the one memory and it was finally Finn's turn.

"Well.." Finn said, looking at the ground. "Uh..My friend. I...I tried pulling him out of a car, there was a road side bomb..I guess he was already dead and another one of my buddies was trying to pull me out, to stop trying to get my friend out who was already in the car. I remember all the sounds, smells, sights, everything about it" Finn said, rubbing his hand in his hair. When he looked up, Lauren gave him a soft smile.

"I..I was raped during my time" Lauren said. Everyone else was obviously surprised by this, and if they weren't listening before, they sure as hell were now. "I know, how can someone get raped in the army? But, it happened a few times...From people in my group..People I thought I could trust" Lauren said, shaking her head. Finn had to give her credit, she was really being open about this and he had the utmost respect for her.

"Did they get in trouble?" Finn asked, looking at her. Lauren shook her head.

"No, it was 8 against 1. Of course they're not gonna believe me" Lauren said, with a said chuckle.

They all continued talking about their worst memory, even getting into detail. Finn was surprised that he went into so much detail; he never told anyone this much about the war. He felt close with the people here though, like, they understood. When it was time to go, Matt and Finn were walking out to their cars.

"So, you wanna come over tomorrow maybe? Jam out a little? You could bring a few people if you want, it's gonna be a party" Matthew said, looking up at Finn hopefully.

"Yeah, sure man! That sounds great! Text me the address" Finn said,excitedly. Matt nodded, promising he would.

"Hey, Finn!" Lauren said, running up to the two men.

"Hey, Laur" Finn said, smiling at her, waiting for her to catch up.

"I'll see you later, Finn" Matthew said, chuckling. Finn waved and noticed Lauren was right there.

"So, I really admired what you did..Trying to pull him out" Lauren said, almost nervously, with her hands playing with eachother.

"Oh, thanks Lauren. I really admired you sharing your story with everyone" Finn said, smiling at her.

"Oh. I'll see ya later, Finn!" Lauren said, running off. Finn had a confused look on his face. 'Why does she always run away?' Finn thought. He shook his head and got into his truck.

While on the road, his phone started ringing.

"Hey Puck, driving, make it quick" Finn said, quickly, not wanting to get pulled over or in an accident.

"Wanna come over? I called San and she said her and Quinn are up for it" Puck said, quickly.

"Sure man, I just need to run home quick. Need anything?" Finn said quickly.

"More beer" Puck said. With that, they hung up.

Finn walked into his apartment, rushing into his room. He really didn't wanna keep all of them waiting for him, even though he knew since they were at Puck's, everyone was probably wasted by now.

"Rachel?" Finn asked, surprised. Rachel was standing in front of her old closet and a few of her clothes in her hand that she forgot. She had a ton of emotions going through her.

"Quinn moved in" Rachel stated, smiling softly. Her eyes told a different story.

"Well.." Finn said, stuttering. Rachel laughed a little at his nervousness.

"Finn, it's okay. I'm happy for you" Rachel said, honestly. Her eyes were still sad, but her voice was filled with genuine happiness. Finn gave her a half smile. He didn't want to hurt her, at all. "Here.." Rachel said, taking the apartment key off her star keychain. "She might need this" Rachel said, softly, giving him the key. She had a small smile on her face.

"If you ever need anyone, Rachel-"

"I know, Finn" Rachel said, smiling and nodding. "Finn, I do have to be honest though. I was going through your Army photo album one day and I saw all the unsent letters you wrote for her..All the pictures you had of her..." Finn gulped. He looked at her, nervously. He half expected her to kill him right then and there. "I know you loved me. I know you did. I know you care about me. I thought maybe you were just writing them because you thought you might never see her again, but, seeing the way you are with her...What Kurt told me, about how much she's helping you..I'm so happy you're ending up with her" Rachel said, smiling and folding her hands. Finn could tell she was being honest.

"Rachel-"

"Finn, you did nothing wrong. You're doing nothing wrong" Rachel said, chuckling a little. "We're moving on. Letting go. That's a good thing" Rachel said, nodding her head. Finn couldn't help but smile at the girl.

"Thank you, Rachel" Finn said, softly. She smiled at him. "So..How's life?" Finn asked, kind of awkwardly, but also genuinely wanting to know everything was going alright for her. Rachel looked like she was thinking about it.

"It's actually going really good. You better come to my show" Rachel demanded, excitedly though. Finn chuckled. "Quinn should come too. There's a big dinner dance type of thing after for the cast and their friends and family. Kurt and Blaine are coming, so you and Quinn better come too! I'll mail those tickets" Rachel said, happily. Finn chuckled again at her enthusiasm.

"That sounds great, Rachel" Finn said, honestly.

**Pucks**

When Finn opened the door to Pucks, he heard Santana, Quinn, and another girl giggling on the deck. When he walked out to the deck, carrying a 6 pack of beer, Finn was kind of surprised. Lauren? From group therapy? Huh, small world, Finn thought. Everyone said their hello's to Finn. Finn could tell the girls were already drunk by the empty bottle of wine on the patio table. Finn chuckled, looking at Puck, who was at the grill.

"Finn, this is-"

"Lauren. Ya, I know her" Finn said, smiling, as he gave her a small wave. He caught Quinn's eye and gave her a small smile. He couldn't help but feel like this whole sex thing with Quinn might make things a little awkward between them.

"Uh, Finn, come help me" Puck said, stuttering, pulling Finn into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, man?" Finn asked, looking at Puck with concern. Puck looked nervous.

"I really like Lauren. Don't say anything bad about me" Puck muttered. Finn chuckled, shaking his head.

"I won't, dude" Finn replied. The two men grabbed some hamburger buns and hotdog buns and went out on the back deck with the girls.

Everyone was chit chatting away, but, Finn and Quinn sort of felt awkward around eachother. Mostly because they were around other people; they weren't sure how to act.

"So, Finn. You're being quiet. I know that must be _hard _for you" Santana said, smirking. She was the only one, besides Finn and Quinn, who knew that they had sex.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Just really enjoying this hamburger" Finn said, stuttering.

"Quinn, are you enjoying that big hot dog?" Santana asked, smirking, looking at the blonde. Quinn turned a bright shade of red.

"Yes" was all Quinn could mutter out. Seriously? Quinn thought.

Of course, no one else really picked up on Santana's sarcasm and underlying tones.

"You talk to the hobbit lately, Finn?" Puck asked, non chalantly, while his arm was around Lauren. Finn gave a quick glance to Quinn then back to Puck.

"Uh I actually saw her today" Finn mumbled, taking another bite of his hamburger. Quinn's eyes shot up when she heard this. She couldn't help but wonder why they saw eachother...

"Oh?" Puck asked, his eyes going wide.

"Yeah, she uh, she forgot some things at the apartment and gave me her key. That was it" Finn said, looking mostly at Quinn. Quinn felt her chest untighten when he said this, when she realized it was nothing.

"How's living together?" Puck asked, smirking, looking between Quinn and Finn, who both turned a little red.

Finn shrugged, trying to be cool and calm. "Not bad" Finn said, smiling at Quinn, who returned the smile. He could have sworn he saw her give him a little wink.

"Heard your both going to good ol' Lima" Puck said, more like a statement. They both nodded.

The five continued talking, about random stuff, until they realized how late it was.

"Oh, before I forget. Party tomorrow. All of us are invited" Finn said, looking between the four in front of him. Finn promised to text them the details, and him and Quinn were off.

**Finns**

****"So, Rachel invited both of us to her first show..She said there's a big party after wards for the cast, friends, and family and that she'll mail the tickets for that to us" Finn said, looking at Quinn. They were on the couch, relaxing, just watching tv.

"She's actually inviting me?" Quinn asked, sorta surprised. Finn chuckled.

"Yup. I think it'll be fun. You in?" Finn asked, smiling at her. Quinn nodded, smiling back. "So, I think we should talk about-"

"Let's just take it day by day. Ok?" Quinn said, giving him a small smile. Finn nodded, understanding. They continued talking and watching tv, until they both got tired and went into bed. Surprinsing to Finn, Quinn leaned over him and started kissing him.

They both woke right up when she started that.

**So, Finn and Quinn..;) REVIEW PLEASE**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Shop**

Finn was working on an old, beat up truck. He had a ton of things on his mind. One, being, Quinn Fabray. He was still kind of shocked how it all happened. One minute, they're referring to each other's as 'best friends', the next minute, they're naked in bed together. He knew it meant something, since Quinn Fabray wasn't the type of girl to have a 'fuck buddy' and he was happy as hell that it meant something. He had no idea where they stood; boyfriend and girlfriend? Dating? He knew they weren't just friends anymore.

Another thing on his mind? Puck and Lauren. He was kind of worried about Lauren dating Puck. He loved Puck, but, Puck was a "fuck 'em and chuck 'em" kind of guy and after hearing what Lauren said in therapy, he really didn't want Lauren to just be one of Puck's accomplishments. He figured he could some how talk to Puck about all that.

And the last thing on his mind? Going to Lima, Ohio this weekend. His home town. With Quinn. For some reason, he was sorta nervous about going to Lima.

Finn let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He thought about going to get a beer, but he opted not too. He really didn't want too. He wanted to get better.

He thought about what he could do, just to get all this stress off. He smiled to himself and rushed to the office, grabbing an old notebook and a pen. He smiled as he wrote. 'Maybe this will work..' He thought to himself, as he continued writing.

**Santana and Quinn's apartment**

Quinn walked into the apartment that she hasn't been too in a few days. She was going back to pack some clothes for Lima this weekend. Like Finn, she also had alot on her mind.

She had no clue if she should tell Finn she found the letters or not. She also was really hoping he felt the same; what if he didn't and was just thinking of her as a fuck toy to get over Rachel? She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. She was pretty sure Finn wasn't like that, since he was in a committed relationship for so long, but that could be the problem. What if he just wants to play the field, since he's finally single? As she packed her bag, she couldn't shake the thought. She also didn't want to rush him into anything new; her main focus was him getting better.

**The shop**

"What's up, dude?" Finn asked, answering the phone.

"How do you know Lauren?" Puck asked, sounding nervous.

"Uh, group therapy" Finn said, his eyebrows squinted together. He heard Puck let out a sigh.

"Shit, I don't know how I didn't make the connection when she told me she was in the army."

"I don't know, man. But listen, don't just use her as a sex toy, alright?" Finn said, hoping Puck got the hint.

"I actually like her. Surprising, right?" Puck said, following a chuckle. Finn could hear sincerity in his voice.

"Very" Finn replied, chuckling. He was kind of surprised. "You guys still comin' tonight?" Finn asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, you wanna all drive up together?"

"Ya, meet at my place, we'll take my truck" Finn answered.

**Finn's**

Finn walked into his apartment, to find Quinn sitting on the couch, with a towel in her hair and in a robe, obviously just out from the shower. Finn was covered in grease and oil from the shop.

"Please tell me you're taking a shower before we go" Quinn said, half joking, half serious. She knew how Finn was.

"Do I have too?" Finn whined child like. Quinn chuckled at his response.

"Yes" Quinn said, smiling and shaking her head. Finn's shoulders slummed down.

**The Party**

Finn, Quinn, Puck, Lauren, and Santana walked into the small, somewhat secluded house. It was kind of in the middle of no where. When they walked in, their ears were filled with music and people talking and their noses could smell alcohol and bad decisions. Before any of them could say anything, a man in a wheel chair rolled up through the crowd of people.

"Whats up, Finn? Glad you came" Matthew exclaimed, fist bumping Finn.

"I told you I would man. Oh, Matt, these are my friends. Puck, Santana, Quinn, and you know Lauren" Finn said, looking between Matthew and his friends. They all said their hellos.

"Go help yourselves to drinks and what not guys. Finn, you come with me. We're gonna jam out" Matthew said, nodding his head and smiling. Finn nodded, looking at his friends, like he almost was asking for approval. They all nodded, like they were saying 'go ahead, we'll be fine'.

"One minute, Matt" Finn said. He leaned into Quinn and put his hand on the small of her back, whispering in her ear. "Gonna come watch me play, Fabray?" Finn asked in a sly voice. Quinn smirked, whispering against his cheek.

"Of course" Quinn said in a whisper. Finn grabbed Quinn's hand and lead her to where Matthew was. Matthew waved Finn over and Finn let go over Quinn's hand, leaving her in front of where the band was playing. Quinn smiled to herself when she saw the smile on Finn's face, checking out the drum set. He was shaking hands and talking with two other guys besides Matthew. One was tall, kind of lanky, with blonde hair, who sort of looked like a goof ball, and a shorter, average sized guy, who had shaggy brown hair.

Finn went behind the drum sat, sitting down, taking his position. The rest of the guys took their positions too and Finn yelled, "1, 2, 1, 2 ,3.."

_You had my heart_  
_And we'll never be worlds apart_  
_Maybe in magazines_  
_But you'll still be my star_  
_Baby cause in the dark_  
_You cant see shiny cars_  
_And that's when you need me there_  
_With you I'll always share_  
_Because..._

Quinn started dancing along to their cover of Umbrella. She heard Finn in the background with his vocals and him banging on the drum. She couldn't help but smile, he looked so in the zone and happy. Within ten seconds of the song, everyone at the party started dancing and singing along with the band. Quinn was raising her hands in the air, dancing. She couldn't help but just focus on Finn.

Finn just felt so into it. He hadn't played the drums in years but it just felt so natural. He was banging his head to the music, really feeling it. He knew that he had to pull his old drum set out when he got home and play at least once a day. A new coping mechanism/stress reliever. He loved feeling the energy of everyone too.

When the band finished the song up, Dan, the blonde one, on bass, came up to him, as well at Matthew, and Tim.

"Dude, that was sick" Tim said, his mouth wide opened. He was kind of surprised that Finn just fit in so well with the band.

"You're in" Dan said, shaking his head, looking at Tim and Matthew, who also nodded their head. Finn smiled excitedly, getting up from the stool that sat behind the drums.

"Awesome! I'm pumped!" Finn exclaimed, still smiling and shaking hands with his new band members. They all exchanged numbers. Finn couldn't be more excited. He rushed away and found Quinn exactly where he left her, with a huge smile on her face, with Puck, Santana, and Lauren.

"That was fucking awesome, dude!" Puck said, smiling, patting his friend on the back. Quinn was grinning ear to ear. She was so happy and proud. When Finn looked at Quinn, she threw her arms around his neck and squealed. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so proud of you! That was amazing!" Quinn exclaimed, still smiling. When they let go, Quinn grabbed both of Finn's hands and squeezed them a little. "You looked like you were having so much fun" Quinn exclaimed again, looking into his eyes.

"I was" Finn exclaimed back, following a laugh.

The rest of the party, the five friends danced and listened to Finn jam out. The night was fantastic, or 'Finntastic' as Quinn kept drunkingly giggling, until a certain blonde walked in.

"Santana...?" the blonde asked, as she tapped her on the shoulder. Santana froze a little. She hasn't heard that voice in a quit a while.

"Britt...What...What are you doing here?" Santana asked, obviously confused and caught off guard, turning around. Brittany chuckled awkwardly at Santanas reaction.

"Um..I'm a dance teacher now and the band here wanted me to kind of be a back up dancer for their band..." Brittany replied, kind of feeling awkward, but, still smiling a little.

Santana chuckled a little as well. "How have you been?" Santana asked sincerely, with a sincere smile.

"Good..Lord Tubbington is doing well. He got a girlfriend. He thinks she's cheating on him with the cat next door though" Brittany replied, seriously, as she shrugged her shoulders. Santana couldn't help but laugh-she was happy Brittany hasn't changed.

"That's not good" Santana replied laughing, but also serious, at the same time. The two continued to awkwardly catch up, until Finn and Quinn came over, with their arms around eachother.

"Britt!" Quinn said, squealing, as she ran into Brittany and hugged her, with Finn laughing behind Quinn.

"Hey Brittany" Finn said, laughing still, as he hugged Brittany.

"I feel like I'm in high school again, with you two back together" Brittany said, seriously, looking between the two. Finn and Quinn gave eachother a look then looked back at Brittany.

"We-" Quinn said, before Brittany cut her off.

"I like it. Your names rhyme so you two should be together" Brittany said, smiling sweetly. Santana, Quinn, and Finn couldn't help but laugh at this.

Meanwhile, Puck and Lauren were out on the back deck, all alone. Surprisingly, they were just talking.

"It was the hardest thing I ever went through. Plus, no one believed me. Well, they did, but they just denied it.." Lauren said softly, putting her head down. Puck smiled sympathetically at her and grabbed her hand.

"I believe you" Puck said, almost in a whisper. Lauren picked her head up and smiled at him, softly and sweetly.

"That means alot..I've never opened up to a man like this guy" Lauren said, also whispering. Puck smiled at her.

"I've never opened up like this either...The only people who knew really about my family situations were Finn and my mom..Now, I get to proudly add you to that list" Puck said, cupping Lauren's cheek. Lauren couldn't help but blush everytime he touched her.

"You're really okay with taking this slow?" Lauren asked, sincerely, almost sad.

"I'm perfectly fine with that" Puck answered, honestly, without hesitation.

**Finns**

With Finn being the designated driver, the five got back to Finn's house safely. Puck, Santana, and Lauren made their way out to their perspective cars, and right when the front door to the apartment was shut, Quinn jumped on Finn, kissing him passionately. He obviously returned the kissing, smiling. When Quinn finally pulled away for a moment, she whispered, "I've been wanting to do that all night". She then continued kissing him and they both knew that the drums weren't the only thing Finn was gonna be banging tonight.

**Next Morning, Santanas**

_Knock, knock, knock_

"San! It's me! I have the tickets for the show!" Rachel screamed, still knocking on the door. It was about 11 am, so it wasn't too early, at all. Rachel sighed and tried to door knob, realizing it was open. "Santana? I let myself in because you, foolishly left the door unlocked. I couldve been a robber!" Rachel exclaimed, looking around the apartment. "Santana?" Rachel said again, kind of worrying a little, thinking the worst.

"Rachel?"

Rachel heard a familiar voice and her eyebrows furrowed together. It wasn't Santana and it wasn't Quinn...

"Yes..." Rachel answered back a little confused, looking around the apartment.

"Britt!" Rachel heard Santana hiss. Rachels mouth dropped. 'I thought they broke up a while ago..' Rachel thought, still confused.

She then saw the blonde running out of the room, with just booty shorts and a cami on. Rachel still had a shocked expression on her face. Brittany rushed to Rachel and hugged her.

"Rachel!" Brittany exclaimed, smiling. Rachel then saw Santana coming out of her room, in a robe, looking obviously embaressed.

"Hey, Britt.." Rachel said, confused, looking between the two.

"Hey Rachel.." Santana said, looking down at the ground. Rachel kind of needed a minute to process this.

**Finn's, the next morning**

Unfortuanetly for Quinn, she was suffering a hangover. Fortuanetly, for both Finn and Quinn though, they packed their bags for Lima the day before. Finn had to go to an early therapy session, since he didn't want to miss therapy again, then they would be on their way, on a plane, to Lima.

"And you'll be back at what time?" Quinn asked, while sipping on coffee.

"One, then we'll be on our way. I'm gonna load up the bags in the truck so I just have to pick you up" Finn said, sitting on the couch and putting his shoes on.

Finn got up and kissing Quinn quickly on the top of the head and said goodbye, but just before he was out the door she called for him.

"I want a real kiss" Quinn whined, jokingly, with her heard turned towards him and her lips pouting. He chuckled and walked over to her, giving her a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

"That good, Fabray?" Finn asked, against her lips.

"Mmhhm" Quinn mumbled, against his lips. Finn smiled and he was out the door.

**Therapy**

"Where's blondie?" Marissa asked, right as Finn walked in. Finn sighed, rolling his eyes, ignoring her.

"Her names Quinn and at home, we're going back to our hometown this weekend" Finn said, walking up to the secretary desk

"Fun" Marissa said, in a sing songy sarcastic tone. Finn shook his head.

"Is Lt ready for me?" Finn asked, changing the subject. Marissa just nodded and pointed him to his office. Finn smiled, he was happy he was gonna see Lt Randolph.

"Hey, Lt!" Finn exclaimed, waving, as he walked in the office and sat down.

"Hey! How are ya?" Lt Randolph asked with a toothy grin.

"Not bad, actually. I'm excited to tell you something. Remember how I told you I was in Glee club and how I played drums and how I use to get my stress out with that? Well, last night I played for the first time since high school and it was amazing. Quinn and I are going back to Ohio this weekend and I'm gonna grab my old drum set and bring it back to my place" Finn said, cheerfully while smiling. Lt Randolph chuckled at how happy he was.

"That's great, Finn! I'm proud that you found another outlet. How's group therapy?" Lt Randolph asked, folding his hands across his desk.

"Really good, that's where I met the guy whose band I'm in now. Plus, it's nice to talk to people who know what you're talking about" Finn said, with a half smile and nodding his head. Lt Randolph smiled at him, obviously proud. They continued talking, about group therapy, if Finn was having episodes, his outlets, etc.

"How's Quinn?" Lt Randolph asked, following a chuckle. Finn chuckled as well.

"Well, we kissed..." Finn said, following a sigh and smile. Lt Randolph smiled sincerely at him.

"I'm happy for you Finn, but, take it slow" Lt Randolph said, softly, as he looked at Finn directly in the eyes.

"Oh, I know Lt. I don't wanna drag Quinn into this, ya know?" Finn asked, with a small smile. Lt Randolph smiled toothly at him.

"That a boy" Lt Randolph said, shaking his head, 'yes'.

They continued talking, and then Finn was on his way, with Lt Randolph wishing him a safe flight to Lima.

When Finn got back to his apartment, he rushed into the door.

"You ready?" Finn asked, smiling at Quinn.

"Yes" Quinn said, smiling back, with her purse in her hand. They were out the door in two seconds, holding hands. They both were happy about going to Lima, but, couldn't help but feel a little nervous for some reason.

**Next chapter will be based in Lima! But, Brittana:) REVIEW**


End file.
